Naruto el 4to Sennin-Re edited
by Kitsiu
Summary: La cruel realidad nos golpea, pero como decidamos llevarla es nuestra desicion, acompaña a Naruto en esta RE-RE-EDITADA historia... VOLVÍ! DESPUÉS DE 3 LARGOS AÑOS VOLVÍ! NarutoXFemKyubiX xD
1. Conociendonos

Bueno aquí les traigo el primer FF que en mi vida hago xD no sé si esta bueno, no sé si esta malo ustedes deciden y pues acepto de todo excepto pedradas esas duelen...

En esta primera parte pondré las respuestas a preguntas y/o cualquier encuesta que haga para ir armando la historia, me gusta interactuar con los lectores xD

Emmm cualquier cosa los personajes de Naruto no son míos son de kishimoto... que daría por Hinata o una fem kyubi pero bueno nada puedo hacer al respecto xD.

Bueno bueno no les molesto mucho ahora a lo que importa.

\- Bola de pelos pulguienta - es blabla normal.

 **\- No me digas así mocosoooo -** es blabla de algo sobrehumano.

 _-" el escritor esta medio loco... ¿no creen? "-_ pensamientos de personajes.

- _ **"lo sé, es así y así lo aguantamos"-**_ pensamientos de algo sobrehumano.

\- (me meto yo a copuchar o molestar así que si les incomoda eso avísenme xD)-.

A lo mero mero aquí les va el fic!

... **NARUTO**...

Capítulo 1- Conociéndonos.

Era de mañana en las naciones elementales, y en la aldea de konohagakure no sato, el clima era templado y el sol se asomaba por sobre el horizonte, la gente comenzaba a realizar sus tareas diarias o a simplemente vagar y los niños y jóvenes aspirantes a ninja se apresuraban para llegar temprano a la academia, excepto un rubio chico que se encontraba profundamente dormido babeando su almohada.

\- Aaggmhaasdf...Ramen... tebayo... - murmuraba entre sueños el rubio- RINGGG-RINGGG (sonido barato, no tengo presupuesto)- el despertador llevaba ya su buen tiempo sonando, pero ni caso le prestaba al infernal ruido hasta que despego la cara de la almohada.

\- Hummm tsk... porque tanto ruiiidooooo...tengo sueño...- dice Naruto mirando el despertador- aaah son las 7:55…OwO... ¡JODER LLEGO TARDEEEEE!, ¡IRUKA-SENSEI ME MATARAAAAA! - Vistiéndose a una velocidad endemoniada, poniéndose los pantalones corriendo y tragando lo primero que encontró para comer Naruto salió disparado de su departamento hacia la academia con solo 3 minutos para llegar, ya que hoy comenzaría la última semana de clases y luego debería dar el examen para ascender a genin.

\- Vo….voy a llegar m….me fa…falta pocoooo - al entrar jodidamente rápido no se fijó que justo frente a el había una persona ingresando, de la velocidad no alcanzo a frenar - ¡Cuidado al frente!... ¡Gaah! - y termino derribándole.

\- Auchhhh… eso dolió ¿Quién anoto la matricula? Aaaaayy - Decía Naruto sobándose la cara.

\- Aiún… ¿Qu..qué paso?...¿Naru…Naruto-Kun? - Pregunto la persona derribada bajo el rubio- _" Na...naruto-kun esta sob...sobre mi...vamos res...iste resiste no te de...desmayes"_ -pensaba totalmente avergonzada.

\- ¿Ehh? A Hinata perdóname, no me fije que estabas por delante - Naruto se disculpó con la identificada y avergonzada peliazul.

\- N...no te pre…ocupes Na...Naruto-Kun no me p...paso nada - Respondió Hinata mirando al rubio- Etto... po.. podrías levan...tarte? - Pidió amablemente al borde del desmayo.

\- Ah, oh perdón Hinata - Naruto se levantó y extendió su mano para ayudar a su compañera que cohibida y avergonzada la acepto para levantarse.

\- Que alivio que no te pasara nada, bien entremos antes de que llegue Iruka-sensei y se dé cuenta de que llegue tarde de nuevo " – Hinata lo miro sonrojada y luego su vista paso de mirar al rubio a estar por sobre el hombro de este para ver a alguien detrás de él.

-¿Qué no me dé cuenta de que…NA-RU-TO? - al escuchar esa voz el pelirubio sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda y giro lentamente su cabeza para ver a su sensei mirarlo reprobatoriamente.

\- Etto ¿Hola Iruka-sensei…? _"estoy jodido"_ -pensó al ver al de la cicatriz frente a el.

Luego de ingresar a clases, de una reprimenda y un par de collejas por llegar tarde las clases comenzaron, tras las primeras horas y haber dormido la mitad de las clases, Naruto fue a sentarse bajo un árbol para poder pensar que hacer, se estaba muriendo de hambre al no haber traído su almuerzo por quedarse dormido.

-Podría ir a Ichiraku- Tras ver sus opciones y meditar (dígase fantasear con ramen) salió despedido cual cohete para ir al "Lugar Celestial" y comer algo de Ramen.

Ya pasada la hora y terminadas las clases, Naruto se dirigió a un campo de entrenamiento para poder seguir practicando lo básico de la academia. Tenía problemas con el kawarimi no jutsu, también con el bunshin no jutsu y en el henge, aparte de su habilidad con las armas arrojadizas, las cuales apestaban para poder callar a sus compañeros y maestros, así podría demostrar que no era un perdedor, como iba tan ensimismado en el entrenamiento que estaba planeando no se dio cuenta de que un muy pequeño grupo de gente le seguía de cerca para no perderle de vista. Cuando ya hubo llegado a un claro apartado del campo de entrenamiento Naruto comenzó a realizar el calentamiento previo para sus ejercicios y casi estaba por terminar si no fuera por una shuriken que se clavó a unos pocos centímetros de sus pies.

\- ¡QUIEN ANDA HAY! - luego de tal grito el grupo de personas se aproximaron saliendo de sus escondites, revelando a varios aldeanos además de algunos chunins y jounins.

\- Miren que tenemos aquí, ¿no es el pequeño demonio?, ¿no se supones que deberías estar en tu casa a estas horas? Además ¿Tu madre no se preocupa por saber dónde andas?... o verdad... TU NO TIENES PADRES POR SER UN MONSTRUO JJAJJAJJAJAJA- comento uno de los aldeanos riéndose de Naruto y otros comenzaron a reír junto a él para luego comenzar a murmurar entre algunos de ellos.

\- ¿Que quieren aquí?, que yo sepa a ustedes no les concierne en nada de lo que haga o no haga en este lugar - contesto muy arisco Naruto.

\- O no, perdóneme su alteza pero dígame una cosa ¿no ha mirado el calendario?… jajajajaja deberías estar más atento de las fechas mocoso, por si no lo has notado ya estamos en octubre y mañana es 10, ¿no te sueña ese día? - la mirada de Naruto se agrando en sorpresa y no pudo reaccionar ante el ataque inminente de los aldeanos en conjunto de los ninjas para atraparle - cójanle rápido, así podrá disfrutar de su regalo adelantado JAJAJAJAJAJA - Tras decir esto todos se le abalanzaron encima al rubio.

\- Son idiotas ni crean que me dejare atrapar solo porque se les da la puñetera gana - dijo Naruto pensando en cómo escapar de la situación en la que se encontraba mientras evadía a algunos aldeanos.

\- Yaaaa, y dime engendro, ¿Cómo piensas escapar de todos nosotros? - ante estas palabras el pelirubio dio un salto hacia una rama colindante en un árbol y trato de huir en dirección a la aldea, pero no conto con que le tendiesen una trampa, con la que al activarse encendió sellos explosivos de una rama cercana a él, una potente explosión le golpeo y dejo medio aturdido en pleno aire para luego caer desde gran altura directo al suelo donde golpeo de mala manera debido a la brutalidad del impacto.

\- Hug… coff….coff… ahh... ouchh…de…demonios - se quejó Naruto mientras se arrastraba al hueco de un árbol frente a él para esconderse de sus atacantes aprovechando el humo del a explosión.

\- Para donde crees que vas bastardo, todavía no terminamos contigo - hablo un jounin mientras se acercaba lentamente a un aterrado Naruto el cual se alejaba lentamente arrastrando su cuerpo.

-Que paso con tu valentía monstruito, ¿Qué ahora te vas a acobardar?, no que podías huir de todos nosotros? - Pregunto el mismo hombre que le hablo primero- Ahora es tiempo de que terminemos el trabajo que el Yondaime Hokage no pudo terminar y eliminarte por completo - Completo acercándose al rubio.

Luego de decir esas palabras la turba se lanzó a propinarle la paliza de su vida a un aterrado Naruto, vio venir kunais, shurikens, patadas, puñetazos y demases sobre su persona. -" _Hora si me cargo la chingada"-_ pensó el rubiales.

Ya llevaban varios minutos entre golpes y armas, los gemidos lastimeros de Naruto ya no se escuchaban y los aldeanos se aburrían de golpear a un saco de carne a medio morir. Algunos se retiraron tranquilamente mientras otros golpearon más al pobre rubio antes de alejarse, al final solo quedaron algunos de los ninjas alrededor del ojiazul, el cual se encontraba en lamentables condiciones.

\- Acabémoslo, será mejor ahora que esta débil y no puede huir - Hablo un jounin, los demás asintieron y comenzaron a preparar sus mejores técnicas las cuales arrojaron contra el desvalido rubio- "Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu"- Gritaron 2 de los ninjas -" Kage Shuriken no Jutsu"- otro tanto más lanzo algunos shurikens contra el ojiazul los cuales se volvieron una lluvia de armas cortopunsantes y el restos solo se quedaron viendo el final del chico demonio. Cuando todos los ataques estaban por impactar sucedió algo extraño, de un momento a otro el cuerpo de Naruto pareció brillar y de un segundo comenzó a expulsar a cantidades industriales chakra rojo el cual le envolvió completamente.

Mientras esto pasaba afuera, en el subconsciente de nuestro rubio amigo las cosas eran diferentes, Naruto estaba completamente anonadado, se encontraba frente a una jaula enorme la cual tenía un papel con el kanji sello justo al medio.

 _-" ¿Qué es esto?, ¿Que sucede, dónde estoy? "-_ pensaba Naruto mientras veía hacia ambos lados y solo veía paredes y tuberías -" _de donde sale este chakra que me rodea, se siente cálido pero al mismo tiempo me da una sensación de soledad"..._ pensaba Naruto mientras se sentía absorber y volvía a su entorno, veía como las armas arrojadas contra él se fundía o derretía antes de tocarle cuando chocaban contra el chakra rojo y vio así también como las técnicas Katon no parecían afectarle _–"¿Qué demonios sucede, este es algún tipo de poder?"-_ pensó para luego fijarse en que sus enemigos asustados trataron de huir de él, a excepción de un jounin que intentando matar por fin al rubio corrió contra el ignorando el manto de chakra rojo, grave error y último que cometería al utilizar su mejor técnica de Katon justo a pocos menos de un metro del rubio-" Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu"- y lanzo su técnica con todo el chakra que pudo condensar, lástima que al hacer contacto con el manto rojo, ambos, Katon jutsu y manto explotaran creando así una onda de choque que desnuco al jounin y mando a volar al rubio directo al hueco en el árbol dejándolo semi-inconsciente.

 **-" Mocoso, EY MOCOSO, ¿me escuchas? Niño ey no me ignores oye te estoy hablando o…ye es…cu...cha…me...e..."-** sonó una voz en su cabeza mientras trataba de enfocar a su alrededor hasta quedar inconsciente.

 ** _XxMente de NarutoxXXXXXXXXXX_**

Tras varios minutos Naruto despertó nuevamente frente a la reja con el kanji de sello. El rubito caminaba por el borde de la reja, el lugar estaba con agua la cual llegaba hasta los tobillos, no sabía porque pero algo le decía que no le gustaría lo que encontrara tras la reja, no es como si tuviera miedo, no el no tenía obviamente hasta que escucho un ruido como si de pisadas de algo grande se tratasen.

-¿Qui..Quién esta hay? - pregunto Naruto un tanto asustado, pero manteniendo en algo la calma.

De la nada frente a Naruto apareció la imagen más maravillosa, aterradora y esponjosa que pudiese haber visto, era enorme, que va enorme era poco, era gigantesco, nueve grandes colas se movían detrás y tenía la forma de un zorro color naranja el cual al parecer llevaba tiempo hablándole.

 **\- Mocoso, ¡ey acércate a la reja y hazme caso de una vez, rompe ese papel ahora mismo! Libérame o te destrozare lentamente -** resonó en toda la zona la voz tenebrosa y potente del gigantesco zorro, aunque se podía notar un tinte algo femenino en el tono de voz.

\- Etto ¿y tú quién eres? - pregunto un tanto indeciso Naruto al escuchar esa voz, de algo se le hacía conocida y no lograba encontrar de donde – Y para que quieres que saque ese papel que dice sello - volvió a cuestionar mirando fijamente al enorme zorro.

 **\- ¿Qué quién soy? YO-SOY-EL-DEMONIO-MAS-PODEROSO-SOBRE-LA-FAZ-DE-LA-TIERRA, soy el gran KYUBI-NO-YOUKO y te ordeno que me liberes de este sello si no deseas que te destroce, ¡ahora mismo! -** respondió Kyubi en un potente rugido.

\- ¿No que a ti te dio tus pataditas el 4to Hokage hace 12 años? - pregunto Naruto a un iracundo demonio el cual lo veía cada vez más cabreado.

 **\- Mocoso el 4to no me derroto, lamentablemente para mi me sello en tu interior, es decir, para que lo entienda un idiota de tu calibre, fui cruelmente encerrada en tu cuerpo por un sello realizado por TU PROPIO PADRE para mantener a salvo a la asquerosa aldea a la que amas "-** explico la pulguienta .

\- Aaah bueno si me lo pones así si pssssssss…. ¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO!... ¿¡ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE EL 4TO HOKAGE ES MI PADRE! - Naruto se quedó a cuadritos luego de pensar en lo que le dijo el gigante peludo.

 **\- Bueno chico, mejor y que lo supieras luego -** explico Kyubi- **Ahora que estas enterado podrías no dejar que te apaleen tanto, cuesta algo curarte completamente cuando no puedo usar mi poder a mi antojo, y si tu mueres yo muero así que no me gusta la idea** \- expuso sus ideas el zorro.

\- Ah, perdón es que caí en una trampa y por eso me atraparon, pero saliendo de ese tema, ¿Cómo sabes que el 4to es realmente mi padre? - Cuestiono dudoso el rubio.

 **\- Tsk tendré que contarte algo de la historia** \- Kyubi se acomodó en el suelo y suspiro- **mejor siéntate esto vara para rato…primero que todo comenzare desde el principio para que entiendas donde estas, veras en este momento estamos en tu subconsciente, en estos momentos tu estas completamente inconsciente y mi chakra está protegiéndote de todo lo que pueda dañarte en el exterior aparte de curar tus heridas "-** explico el demonio **–" ahora te diré algo sobre tus padres y me debes prestar mucha atención porque no volveré a repetirlo mocoso, ¿te quedo claro? "-** pregunto a Naruto.

\- Si me quedo claro bola de pelos, ahora dime todo lo que sepas de ellos - le ordeno al demonio.

 **\- Mocosooooo ¬¬… en fin, por donde comienzo emm haber hace 12 años yo estaba sellada en mi anterior jinchuriki, que era Uzumaki Kuchina, tu madre -** antes de que Naruto pudiese interrumpirle le congelo con la mirada para poder continuar con la historia – **como iba diciendo, estaba sellada, pero tu madre al darte a luz experimento una debilitación en mi sello y un tipo con mascara naranja ataco secuestrándote y alejando a tu padre del lugar, en esos momentos consiguió liberarme e introducirme en un genjutsu para apoderarse de mi poder y el control de mi mente, luego de toda la destrucción que cause y las vidas que arrebate tu padre no hallo mejor forma que introducirme en otro jinchuriki y te utilizo a ti para detenerme, en si esa es la historia del porque estoy dentro de ti y por qué te odian tanto en la aldea, en vez de verte a ti me ven a mí -** termino de relatar la bestia frente a un atónito y confuso Naruto.

\- Entonces… ¿tú eres la razón de todo… tú me arrebataste mi felicidad y mi familia y tú eres el culpable de tanto odio hacia mí? - pregunto Naruto mirándole con tristeza en su faz.

 **-Yo sé que no me perdonaras fácilmente y tampoco te pediré que me perdones, nunca me rebajare y menos con un mocoso, pero lo que si deseo es venganza contra aquel que volvió mi vida un infierno y de paso destruyo la tuya -** dijo el biju **– aunque no me creas tu madre me caía muy bien y era divertidísima a la hora de hacerla rabiar ajajjajajajajjajaa por lo tanto no me caes tan mal, eso sí mocoso no me vuelvas a decir ni bola de pelos, ni peludo, ni nada por el estilo, tengo nombre ¿me oíste? -** termino de reclamar.

\- Bueno, pero no te esponjes… y entonces dígame su peludestad, ¿cuál es su nombre? - pregunto Naruto

 **\- Enanooo no te burles o te muerdo ¬¬ … odio esta reja, podrías hacer algo con esta cloaca y redecorarla ¿no crees?, total es tu propia mente para que lo tengas en cuenta, y en cuanto a mi nombre... pues se me olvido-** respondió mirando hacia un costado logrando que Naruto cayera estilo anime.

\- ¡¿COMO SE TE OLVIDA TU PROPIO NOMBRE?! -Grito pregunto Naruto- ¿No que Kyubi era tu nombre? - cuestiono el rubio.

- **No lo eh usado por mucho tiempo... así que lo olvide-** Contesto Kyubi- **y bueno, Kyubi es un honorifico no mi nombre-** aclaro.

\- Aaaah dale…emm… espérate un segundo… ahora me suena tu tono de voz, ¿eres una chica? - pregunto incrédulo Naruto.

 **\- Omggg parece que alguien en este lugar llego tarde a la repartición de cerebros o te dieron uno defectuoso, ¿no te habías dado cuenta antes de mi voz como para preguntar para saber que soy hembra? -** respondió con un bufido de enfado la zorra gigante.

\- Ya ya perdón no fue intencional, pero igual es sorprendente jejejeje , aparte emm muchas cosas nuevas por un día como para saber que mi gran inquilino es inquilina - dijo Naruto en su defensa - mmm ahí que ver como nombrarte jejejeje total eres un demonio y no un humano, ¿o no tienes problemas con nombres humanos?- cuestiono curioso Naruto.

 **-Mocoso no soy cualquier demonio, soy el actual demonio más poderoso en las naciones elementales -** explico Kyubi **– luego de mi vienen otros 8 más, pero no son tan poderosos, y bueno soy hembra por una razón muy simple, al ser mi primer recipiente una mujer y yo al no tener una definición de sexo adopte sus características al completo convirtiéndome al género femenino y hasta ahora TU eres el primer contenedor hombre que tengo -** termino su explicación.

\- Bien punto cerrado, y volviendo a lo primero, no sé cómo decirlo pero yo no odio ni a los de la aldea ni a ti, sé que todo lo que me han hecho fue por miedo, además con todo lo que me dijiste sobre los hechos y por cómo sucedieron creo entender el sufrimiento de todos, pero aquí también vale el estado en el que tu estas ya que también tienes opinión en este entierro, ya que estas metida en el embrollo y te quiero preguntar algo… ¿si salieras libre de este sello seguirías destruyendo todo a tu paso? - pregunto Naruto a una analítica zorra.

 **\- Mmmm creo que solo buscaría al tipo de la máscara naranja, lo despellejaría vivo y luego me iría a buscar un lugar con volcanes para dormir y recuperarme aunqueeee no me aria nada mal ir de aldea en aldea para intentar tratar de entenderles a ustedes los humanos-** respondió Kyubi **– además ¿por qué preguntas mocoso? -.**

\- Párale quieres, yo no te llamo pulguienta ni bola de pelos ya, llámame por mi nombre "- rezongó Naruto.

 **\- Okey moco…Ejem…Naruto, ya feliz dije tu nombre** (que temperamento, con razón la encerraron xD) **"-** respondió Kyubi al rubio.

\- Bien, y en cuanto al porque de lo que te pregunte es simple -dijo Naruto– te propongo un trato que creo nos beneficiara a ambos y nos hará felices… ¿te parece?... aunque luego quiero que me expliques como es que recorrerás las aldeas sin destruirlas -.

 **\- Haber cerebrito que pensaste, porque hasta acá huelo el humo de tus neuronas fritas jajajajaja -** se burló la fémina – **luego de que me expliques tu idea te lo digo así que vamos vamos que me aburro….-** presiono Kyubi.

\- Jajajajaja muy graciosa peluda, bien el punto es el siguiente… deseo que tú me entrenes para convertirme en Hokage y poder ganarme el respeto de toda la aldea y hacerme tan poderoso o más que mi padre para proteger a mis seres amados y yo a cambio te daré la cabeza de aquel que convirtió nuestras vidas en un infierno, aparte buscare la forma de conseguir liberarte del sello permanentemente o temporalmente para que seas libre… ¿Qué dices a mi oferta?, total yo creo que nada pierdes con enseñarme para fortalecerme y nada ganas con quedarte encerrada sin hacer nada y dejar que siga pasando lo de hace un rato, ¿no crees? - termino de exponer Naruto con una gran y amplia sonrisa zorruna.

 **\- Ohhh, veo que esas mendigas dos neuronas que tienes te sirven de algo Naruto, y bueno si lo veo por el punto en que me gustaría freír vivo al tipo de mascara naranja y el hecho de que no puedo salir de este lugar aunque lo desee con todo mi ser, y aunque yo lograra salir de aquí tu morirías en el proceso no creo tener posibilidades contra sus genjutsu ya que caí antes ya una vez… aunque no lo desee decir creo que te agarre cierto cariño al estar contigo desde que eras un pequeño renacuajo jajajajaja y no sería mala idea tener a alguien con quien practicar, entrenar torturar y charlar, además de que te puedo enseñar todo lo que sé, pero te advierto una cosa, no será nada agradable y el método que utilizare para darte estos poderes será doloroso tanto física como psicológicamente, ¿está claro? -** pregunto a Naruto, el cual asintió fervientemente para luego mirarle con unos ojos llenos de valor y determinación para poder darle a entender que superaría cada una de las pruebas que ella le pudiese imponer **– y referente a como me puedo movilizar por las naciones es fácil jejejeje…mira -** y todo para el rubio fue alucinante.

Frente a Naruto el gran zorro de pelaje naranja fue envuelto en una luz tan brillante que debió de cerrar los ojos para luego escuchar un puff y al abrirlos ver frente a él a una chica de no más de 18 años, con una piel que a simple vista parecía de porcelana, una figura que hasta una modelo envidiaría, labios apetitosos y rosados, nariz respingada y perfecta, de aproximadamente 1,70cm o menos, cabellera roja fuego hasta la espalda baja, pechos copa D grandes y firmes, unas piernas de infarto y unos ojos rojos sangre con la pupila rasgada cual felino, demás está decir que la cara de Naruto estaba completamente sonrojada ya que la chica frente a él llevaba un kimono apretado a su figura y un tanto corto, de color rojo intenso con bordados de color plata en las partes de las mangas y el final asemejando llamas y también un obi plateado el cual le asentaba todos y cada uno de sus atributos naturales al ceñirle más aun el kimono.

\- Woooooh estas hermosísima Kyubi-chan creo que serias la envidia entre todas las mujeres de konoha jejejeje - le dijo un sonrojado Naruto causando que Kyubi se sintiese orgullosa de su belleza e inflara un tanto el pecho.

 **\- Bueno Naruto ¿para cuándo empezamos? aunque con el entrenamiento sea como sea necesitaré al menos una semana para que pueda crearte un plan para este para abarcar todo el conocimiento tanto académico como de jutsu para tu instrucción -** comunico a un interesado Naruto.

\- Creo que entre más luego mejor, como ya viste necesito con que defenderme en este tipo de situaciones para que no vuelva a suceder lo mismo - contesto.

 **\- Bien, que te parece si en una semana vuelvas al bosque y entras en tu subconsciente para poder comenzar con todo esto -** Naruto asintió **–… a otra cosa no le digas a nadie sobre todo esto porque pensarían que estoy tratando de dañarte o algo, además de que pues quien te creería ¿no?... bien que más mmmmm siento como si algo se me quedase en el tinterooo emm a si cada noche a partir de la próxima semana entrenaremos para poder aumentar tu inteligencia, eso lo aremos en tu subconsciente, lo físico y el entrenamiento en ninjutsu lo aremos luego, bueno chico ya puedes salir… dirígete directo a casa y no agás ninguna payasada que te delate no quiero problemas "-** tras esto Kyubi le dio paso libre a Naruto para retirarse pero al verlo quieto y con los ojos cerrados volvió a hablar **– que sucede , ¿no deseas irte?** \- pregunto confundida por la actitud del rubio.

\- Espérate que me desconcentras - le reto Naruto.

 **\- Para desconcentrarte no se necesita mucho Naruto -** respondió Kyubi.

\- Bueno creo que con esto bastara, espero que te agrade tu nuevo hogar Kyubi-chan… nos vemos "- le dijo Naruto pero antes de desaparecer volvió a hablar- Ah y se me olvidaba, tienes unos ojos hermosos, creo que ya encontré un nombre para ti, ahora sí, nos vemos Hitomi-chan - y ahora si Naruto desapareció de su subconsciente para volver a la realidad y notar que en el mundo real todo lo que fue una conversación de horas no resulto ser mas allá de 30 minutos aproximadamente.

Frente a Kyubi(Hitomi) la reja que siempre estuvo se fue desvaneciendo, el color negro y las paredes al igual que la reja desaparecieron para darle paso a un valle gigantesco, con un lago de aguas cristalinas en su centro y una casa de dos pisos completamente equipada para vivir cómodamente, aparte contaba con una variedad increíble de árboles frutales, animales salvajes y demás, mas a lo lejos cerca de la montaña se podía apreciar una cascada de aguas claras y cerca de esta en la gran pared al lado de esta una cueva gigante la cual estaba completamente tapizada con cuero rojo y naranjo en los pisos y paredes, al ver todo esto la nombrada Hitomi solo pudo ver con agrado, agradecimiento y alegría como poco a poco su estancia en este lugar mejoraba gracias a su pequeño nuevo amigo.

 ** _XxFuera de la mente de NarutoxXXXXXXXXXX_**

 _\- Bien vámonos de este lugar antes de que me vuelvan a encontrar, jejeje espero que a Hito-chan le agrade su casa y la cueva jejeje, y espero que le guste andar de caza con lo que me esforcé en poner animales que conocía, no se me hizo nada fácil recordarles a todos -_ pensó Naruto y nunca creyó que la respuesta llegaría en tan solo unos segundos.

\- **Gracias Naruto creo que te las mereces, por lómenos me haces más llevadera la vida en este lugar y me has dado un nombre tan bello, no eres tan cabeza hueca como pensaba jijijijiji -** Naruto se llevó el susto de su vida al escuchar la voz de su biju y estuvo por preguntar pero antes de eso fue interrumpido por Hitomi **\- estoy en tu mente así que puedo oír tus pensamientos, no te preocupes y gracias de nuevo -** tras eso y un asentimiento por parte de Naruto, este último partió hacia su departamento para poder descansar un poco y poder prepararse para ir a la academia al día siguiente y así pasar los exámenes e intentar graduarse como genin en un paso más para poder ser Hokage.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Bueno eso sería xD si sé que es medio cliché la cosa pero no se preocupen que tengo pensado el resto si me llega apoyo y algunos reviews lo sigo sino nopes ya saben para no perder tiempo y no pierdan tiempo ustedes ^^ acepto tomatazos con amor, criticas variadas y de todo excepto piedrazos, aguanto hasta los zapes e.e

Cualquier cosa me tiran un imbox, si lo se estuve desaparecido por muuuuuucho tiempo y aunque sé que no es excusa al fin volví, tratare de escribir cada 15 o 20 días, hija, mujer, trabajo, universidad, gato, perro y suegros(no incluyo a mis padres porque no joden xD) te hacen algo difícil escribir ~(OwO~)

Hagan feliz a este niñito con unos reviewsitos ^^ así me inspiro mas no? eso... Ja Ne!

Sigueee laa flechiiitaaaaaa y hazme feliz ^w^

l

l

l

\/


	2. Comenzando nuestro recorrido

Bien aquí les dejo con el capítulo 2 jejeje, aprovecho que aún tenía inspiración y complete el segundo nuevo capítulo de esta historia.

Bueno aun no tengo reviews, pero espero que el tiempo ayude con eso xD, y tengo una linda encuesta que ofrecerles:

A. - Quieren a Naruto full over-power?

B. - Quieren a Naruto work-power?

C. - Alguien dijo Harem?

D. - Hago algo tan raro que nadie entienda y al final todos felices?

E. - El escritor está loco?... yo digo que no estoy loco, solo tengo demencia :D

F. - Todas las anteriores?

Ahí me indican cual o cuales les llaman más la atención de estas opciones.

También requiero de un Occ, o como se diga (si alguien es tan amable y me dice como se escribe) para algo dentro del Fic, necesito que sea un Occ definido y con un pasado algo triste (si es muy triste mejor) no over-power y de sexo femenino, también puede ser masculino ^w^/.

Bueno creo que por mientras eso, ahora a la renuncia:

Esto es triste pero es verdad, los personajes de Naruto no son míos son de Kishimoto... si no uuuuufff, le hago su harem al rubio en el manga jejeje, aparte que daría por Hinata o una fem kyubi… ENSERIO!

Bien a lo que importa:

\- Bola de pelos pulguienta - es blabla normal.

 **\- No me digas así mocosoooo -** es blabla de algo sobrehumano.

 _-" el escritor esta medio loco... ¿no creen? "-_ pensamientos de personajes.

- _ **"lo sé, es así y así lo aguantamos"-**_ pensamientos de algo sobrehumano.

\- (me meto yo a copuchar o molestar así que si les incomoda eso avísenme xD)-.

Bueno al fin xD aquí les va el FIC!

 **...NARUTO…**

Capítulo 2- Comenzando nuestro recorrido.

A pasado una semana completa desde su primer encuentro y Naruto ya está por graduarse de la academia, ya es de tarde en las naciones elementales, el sol esta por ponerse y podemos ver a lo lejos en un campo de entrenamiento a un rubio ojiazul trotando mientras arrastra una pesada roca dos o tres veces más grande que él mientras su rostro se ve completamente demacrado, ustedes se imaginaran como llegamos a esto…

 _ **Xxxx Flash Back xxxX**_

 **-Bueno Naruto, ahora comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento físico, no esperaremos la semana para eso, creo que es mejor iniciar desde ya para que puedas mejorar-** comenzó a explicar la conocida biju de 9 colas- **Comenzaremos con un pequeño calentamiento, quiero que des 20 vueltas a la aldea trotando en 2 horas-** ordeno.

-¡QUÉ! ¡ESTAS LOCA!- Grito pregunto Naruto.

 **-Una hora y media, y si sigues lo bajo a una hora-** amenazo Hitomi- **¡YA A QUE ESPERAS! ¡UNA INVITACION! ¡A CORRER!-** y materializando un poco de su chakra alrededor de Naruto hizo que este tuviese la forma de un látigo con el cual le dio al rubio para que comenzase con su tortur… que diga entrenamiento- **Kukukuku esto va a ser muuuuy divertido… para mi-** sep, lo diabólico no se quita de un día para otro.

Así comenzó la tortu…coff coff, el entrenamiento del ojiazul, todo iba desde trotar 20 veces alrededor de la aldea, hacer 300 sentadillas, 300 abdominales y 300 lagartijas, lo malo para el rubio era que por cada minuto de retraso en su trote a la hora y media que se le dio, debía hacer 100 más de cada uno de los ejercicios ya mencionados y de los que con el tiempo iría agregando Hitomi, y digamos que el primer día se pasó por más del doble de tiempo estimado por la biju… si, pobre rubio.

 _ **Xxxx Fin Flash Back xxxX**_

Luego de una semana completa de entrenamiento físico forzado por Hitomi y de una nueva dieta impuesta por ella Naruto se sentía completamente exhausto, ya estaba por terminar su tortura como el decía durante este día y mañana serían las pruebas finales para graduarse. Aun recordaba el momento en que se le ocurrió insultar a la biju y decirle a gritos que ella era una mandona, gritona, gruñona y mala entrenadora ya que estaba completamente agotado y no veía resultados, tenía hambre, quería ramen, también poder descansar más, pero su error fue insultarla. Tras la discusión ella le mando a trotar por todos lados, a hacer los ejercicios y hasta a comer con esa enorme piedra tras él.

Al final del día no le dieron más las fuerzas y solo llego a su departamento para acostarse, ya en la mañana comería algo y se bañaría.

Tras un buen descanso, despertó temprano para poder realizar sus ejercicios y desayunar abundantemente, ahora que no solo podía comer ramen tenía que comer más para saciar su hambre, lo bueno de hoy es que era uno de sus dos días permitidos de ramen, está de más decir que se comió alrededor de 10 tazones de ramen instantáneo y luego de darse un baño, arreglar en algo el departamento e intentar peinarse (al final desistió, no podía hacer nada contra su mega temperamental y genial cabello… aparte yo no lo iba a dejar) salió rumbo a la academia para poder dar el examen y pasar a graduarse como un genin más de la villa y acortar el tramo para convertirse en Hokage.

Mientras iba caminando distraídamente en una esquina al doblar se dio de frente contra otro cuerpo al cual envió directamente a tierra por la fuerza y el al perder el equilibrio termino calleándole encima. Una de sus manos la utilizo para parar la caída en tierra, pero la otra quedo en un lugar demasiado blando, un aroma a lavandas inundo sus sentidos y al fijar su mirada en el lugar en el que descansaba su mano vio con incredulidad que era el pecho de alguien y al levantar la mirada pudo ver unos ojos color perla y unas mejillas tan rojas que pensó eran tomates maduros.

\- Ettoooooooooooo… ¿Hinata? yooo… buenooo ¿estás bien? - pregunto un cohibido Naruto a la chica bajo su cuerpo.

\- Si Na…Na…Naru…Naruto-Kun… Etto ¿me a… arias un fa…favor? - pregunto inocentemente la peliazul muerta de la vergüenza.

\- Ehhh si dime que deseas y tratare de hacerlo - respondió Naruto.

\- ¿Po…Podrías quitar tu m…mano d…de mi pe…pecho? - dijo en una casi inaudible pregunta la chica a punto de desmayarse.

\- Ehh…ohh ¡perdón!, ¡NO FUE INTENCIONAL! - del sobresalto Naruto apretó su mano sobre el busto de la joven causando que un gemido escapase de la boquita de ella y que terminara por sacar volando a Naruto de sobre ella de una tremenda cachetada.

\- Pe…perdón es… es que tu bu…bueno tu…- Hinata no sabía cómo terminar la frase sin desmayarse y al final al no poder decir nada y sin poderlo soportar termino en el mundo de Morfeo con un rubio completamente sonrojado a un lado de ella y sin saber qué hacer.

 **\- Bueno Naruto creo que lo mejor es que la lleves contigo hacia la academia lo más seguro es que se dirigiese hacia ese lugar… he de decir que la chica tiene buena mano jajajaja mira cómo te dejo la mejilla jajajajaja -** Naruto solo escuchaba como Hitomi se reía de él en su subconsciente y tras pensar termino haciendo lo que su inquilina le sugirió.

Luego de recorrer media Konoha con su compañera en la espalda y de ingresar a la enfermería, se sentó en una silla al lado de la camilla donde deposito a Hinata esperando hasta que despertase para poder darle una disculpa. Tras varios minutos en los que Naruto estuvo contemplando el rostro de la Hyuga, escucho la voz de Hitomi.

 **-Si la sigues mirando la vas a gastar-** Bromeo Hitomi sonrojando al rubio- **Si tanto te gusta deberías decirle y comenzar a salir con ella-** comento la biju.

-¡NO ME GUSTA!- grito Naruto, luego se preocupó de haber sido escuchado y tras verificar que nadie venia y que Hinata seguía desmayada se calmó- no te niego que es linda, pero no me gusta- aseguro él.

- **Si claro y por eso la miras con cara de tarado-** se volvió a burlar Hitomi- **será mejor que la despiertes o ambos llegaran tarde a su ultimo día-** aconsejo ella.

Tras varios intentos, Naruto logro despertar a la ojiperla la que estuvo a punto de desmayarse nuevamente al ver al rubio de sus amores tan cerca de ella, pero no alcanzo a hacerlo pues Naruto se disculpó de lo acontecido y tomando su mano la ayudo a bajar de la camilla para luego tirar de ella y correr rumbo al salón de clases para llegar a tiempo y poder dar el examen de graduación y convertirse en un elemento más en las fuerzas de Konoha.

\- De veras que lo siento mucho Hinata-chan, no era mi intención hacerte nada raro ni propasarme contigo, fue una reacción involuntaria - se disculpaba el rubio nuevamente tras haber corrido un poco y detenerse momentáneamente para hablar mientras veía a la sonrojada Hyuga jugar con sus dedos **\- Jejeje mocoso ambos sabemos que disfrutaste de tocarle hay jajajaja si no fuese por que utiliza esa ropa esa niña estaría siempre rodeada de buitres tras su cuerpo… 12 años y tan crecidita que esta…-** decía en su mente Hitomi _–" Hito-chan no me salgas con esas cosas sabes que fue sin querer… aunque eran muy grande, suavecito y olía tan bieeen… ¡NARUTO QUE ESTAS PENSANDO! aggg te odio por meterme ideas raras en mi cabeza Hito-chan "-_ rezongo apenado Naruto.

\- No t…te pre…preocupes Naruto-kun, te en…entiendo n…no nece…necesitas di…disculparte más – aseguro la Hyuga tranquilizando a Naruto.

\- Bueno, gracias Hinata-chan entremos para ahorrarnos más problemas y mejor veamos cómo nos va en el examen jejeje - termino de decir Naruto.

Tomando nuevamente la mano de su amiga el ojiazul comenzó a correr en dirección al salón de clases, y luego de una extenuante carrera logaron entrar antes de que comenzara la clase para poder realizar el examen.

\- Bien alumnos hoy veremos quienes están preparados para volverse genins y quienes no - hablo Iruka-sensei a los jóvenes prospectos de ninja – Primero haremos la prueba escrita, son solo diez preguntas, tienen treinta minutos para responderlas- completo Iruka entregando las hojas de los exámenes a todos los alumnos ayudado por otro sensei de nombre Mizuki- Bien… ¡comiencen!- ordeno él y así las pruebas dieron inicio.

- **Te ayudare, conociendo tu cabeza de alcornoque no contestaras ni una sola pregunta-** y así tranquilamente Naruto fue contestando cada una de las preguntas con la ayuda de su biju.

Ya pasados los treinta minutos las pruebas fueron retiradas y los alumnos ya más relajados pudieron respirar confiados en que sus notas eran salvables.

\- Ahora irán pasando al frente de la clase cuando diga sus nombres y me mostraran los tres jutsu que deben saber y dominar para ascender a genin - término de explicar el de la cicatriz.

\- Ok empecemos, Taro Ayanome… - hablo Mizuki el otro chunin sensei a cargo del salón.

Así uno a uno los chicos y chicas del salón fueron realizando los jutsu y ganando sus hitai-ate (creo así se escribe) para demostrar que ya habían logrado avanzar a genin. Cuando fue el turno de Hinata, Naruto le ánimo para que no se sintiese tan cohibida y al ver que la chica regresaba con su bandana (mejor le digo así) amarrada en su cuello el rubio el abrazo eufórico logrando que la pequeña chica se sonrojase como jalapeño para luego desmayarse en sus brazos, todos en la clase al ver esto suspiraron y le aconsejaron a Naruto que la dejase sentada en su silla y que no se molestase en intentar despertarla. En el momento en que Naruto fue llamado, muchos de los alumnos comenzaron a burlarse de él y a decir o murmurar cosas tales como "es un fracasado no le sale ni el bunshin jejejeje" o "su henge no jutsu es tan miserable que la última vez fue asqueroso ver lo que salió" y así más y más cosas se dijeron que enfurecieron tanto a Naruto como a la pequeña Hinata la cual se había despertado hace no mucho tiempo.

\- Va…vamos Na…Naruto-kun y…yo s…sé que p…p…puedes - le dijo una tímida peliazul para animarle.

Naruto le devolvió una gran sonrisa zorruna y bajo para colocarse al lado de su maestro para poder dar el examen y graduarse.

\- Bien Naruto muéstrame los tres jutsus y pasaras - le dijo Mizuki a Naruto con un extraño brillo en sus ojos, como si esperase que algo sucediese.

 **\- Bien Naru-chan como te dije anteriormente, debes fallar en el bunshin para ver que busca Mizuki porque esa mirada te la ha estado mandando desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿entendido? -** pregunto Hitomi con voz de mando a Naruto el cual se centró en hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

 _-" Si, no me lo recuerdes… tener que hacer el ridículo y con lo que me apoya Hinata-chan esto es injusto, pero en fin tal vez algo bueno obtenga de todo esto "-_ termino Naruto.

 ** _Xxxx Flash Back xxxX_**

 **\- Bien Naruto comenzaremos con el entrenamiento así que deseo que vayas a un lugar alejado de la aldea para poder liberar mi chakra sin que nos molesten "-** comenzó diciendo Hitomi.

 _-" Ok iré a donde mismo estaba la otra vez, nadie va por esos lugares y es tranquilo "-_ contesto Naruto.

Luego de estar caminando un buen rato y alejarse de la aldea, además de ver que nadie lo siguiese, Naruto se sentó en el pasto y comenzó a meditar para intentar ir a su subconsciente, pero al no resultar termino frustrándose.

 _-" Hitomi ¿cómo ingreso?"-_ Pregunto Naruto _-" esto es medio inesperado pero no entiendo como ingresar a mi subconsciente "-_ se avergonzó Naruto.

 **\- Relájate y quédate dormido, es más fácil yo mientras formare una barrera como la de la otra vez y te protegeré de todo lo exterior -** le dijo la demonio para luego crear la barrera y esperar que Naruto se durmiese.

Luego de esperar alrededor de treinta minutos para que Naruto se lograra dormir, comenzaron a pasear por el valle hasta llegar al lago y luego lo fueron bordeando mientras Hitomi le iba contando todo lo que planeaba enseñarle y como lo aria. Decir que la cara de Naruto estaba pálida era poco ya que el entrenamiento con solo escucharlo veía que se le pondría pesado, pero como buen Uzumaki no se rendiría y lo afrontaría para mejorar su desempeño y poder ser un buen Hokage, si lo de los ejercicios era horrible, no quería pensar como seria esto nuevo.

Tras unas tantas horas de enseñanza (más que las de un colegio jejeje are sufrir a Naruto lo mismo que sufrí yo pero por tres o cuatro WUAJJAJAJAJAJA) Naruto salió de su mente con el cerebro completamente lleno de nuevos conocimientos aparte de achicharrado por tanto pensar.

(Aclaro que cuando Naruto esté en su subconsciente su blablá será con cursiva así: _NARUTO_ y cuando piense dentro de su mente será así: _"Pensamiento"_.)

 **\- Bien eso sería todo lo que te enseñare por hoy en lo referente a estudios ahora quiero que salgas al mundo real y te pongas a hacer 1000 flexiones de brazos, 1000 sentadillas, 1000 abdominales y luego de eso que le des las 20 vueltas a la aldea antes de que se acabe el día, y alégrate estoy siendo benevolente con tu nuevo entrenamiento jejejeje -** le dijo Hitomi a un incrédulo Naruto **– y si reclamas te aumentare los sellos de gravedad en 25 kilos adicionales por cada extremidad a los que ya te puse y acabo de activar "-** finalizo mirando a Naruto a los ojos.

 _\- ¡¿TU ME QUIERES MATAR O QUE?, ¡Y qué es eso de sellos de gravedad!_ \- reclamo Naruto, y al darse cuenta de su reclamo más pálido se puso _–" aparte deben de ser cerca de las doce de la noche" dime cómo quieres que haga eso antes de que termine el día, ya deben de ser cerca de las doce de la noche-_ volvió a rezongar Naruto.

 **\- Por esta vez te la dejo pasar, es realmente tarde ya, y te daré un día de descanso para que te acostumbres al peso de tus nuevos sellos, los cuales usaras para mejorar tu fuerza y velocidad, pero cada semana irán aumentado en un kilo por extremidad así que atente por reclamón, que si sigues así te voy a aumentar de a cinco kilos en vez de uno** \- le amenazo la kitsune de nueve colas **\- ve a casa ahora, come algo y acuéstate, asique chuchu que ya me dio flojera y deseo relajarme un rato en la bañera que tiene la casa, es enorme, no sé de dónde la sacaste con tu cabeza hueca** \- y así ofendido y todo Naruto se desvaneció de su paisaje mental para poder ir a casa a descansar.

Mientras caminaba rumbo a su hogar, logro escuchar una conversación algo extraña, llevado por su curiosidad se acercó al lugar donde se escuchaban las voces y logro ver como Mizuki-sensei hablaba con un extraño con capucha, el cual luego desapareció mediante un Shunshin y Mizuki se fue del lugar.

 _-_ _ **Algo me huele mal y no eres tu Naru-chan**_ _-_ le dijo la kitsune medio burlándose del rubio.

 _-" Si bueno tenía una cara muy rara, después veremos que le sucede… y oye cómo es eso de Naru-chan, no me digas así me hace sentir como si fuera no se algo raro "-_ gruño Naruto tras el nuevo sobrenombre.

 _ **-Bueno te aguantas, me gusta más llamarte así, ¿o prefieres mocoso?**_ _-_ Naruto lo meditar un segundo solamente y luego le dio a entender que prefería el nuevo apodo _-_ _ **vez, Naru-chan no es malo jejejeje**_ _-_ rio un rato la demonio.

 ** _Xxxx Fin Flash Back xxxX_**

Al estar por fin frente a la clase el pelirubio realizo el henge y el kawarimi sin mayor problema, pero al llegar al bunshin intencionalmente agrego una descomunal carga de chakra y creo clones completamente desastrosos, los cuales eran tan débiles que ni parados estaban. Toda la clase al ver esto comenzó a reírse y a burlarse del rubio excepto una muy escéptica ojiperla quien veía con su ojo blanco como intencionalmente el chico inyectaba chakra en demasía y algo que no supo que era se movía por entre las redes de chakra e iba de un lado a otro dando los malos patrones para que terminase de esa manera el jutsu.

\- Bueno Naruto lamento decirte que aún no estás listo para esto, deberás esperar un tiempo más – dijo Mizuki - para todos los demás que ya consiguieron sus bandanas pueden salir temprano y festejar con sus familias, Naruto necesito que te quedes para platicar de algo contigo si no te incomoda - le hablo Mizuki a nuestro rubio.

\- Lo siento Naruto, pero Mizuki tiene razón… todavía te falta para poder graduarte, además tus notas académicas son emmm como decirlo… un asco aunque se nota que si estas estudiando ahora, solo las notas de un día no compensan las de un año entero, así que es mejor que estudies y te prepares para el próximo año - tras decir esto y revolverle el pelo Iruka se alejó de Naruto y Mizuki para ordenar un poco la salida del salón y dirigirse a la sala de senseis.

 **\- Bien Naru-chan ahora viene lo bueno, este tal Mizuki algo tiene planeado y eso te concierne e involucra a ti por lo que veo -** hablo Hitomi.

 _-" Ok veré que desea y si es provechoso para nosotros jejejeje esto será divertido "-_ le contesto Naruto luego de voltearse a mirar a Mizuki-sensei con una mirada muy inocente.

Ya era aproximadamente las nueve de la noche y toda konoha estaba en alerta, genins, chunins, jounins e incluso los ambu estaban unidos en la búsqueda de Naruto, el cual había entrado sin ser detectado en el despacho Hokage y hurtado el rollo de sellos y jutsus de los antiguos Hokages.

Mientras en la aldea reinaba el caos, fuera de esta y un tanto adentrado en el bosque Naruto leía y releía el rollo aprendiendo los jutsus que en el habían.

 _-" Bien, ya me aprendí el Shunshin no Jutsu, el Kage Bunshin no jutsu, el Bakuretsu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, el Shuriken Kage bunshin no jutsu, me falta un poco el Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu pero bueno, y en cuanto a elementos este rollo dice de elementos Fuuton y Suiton mmmm voy a tener que copiar esto, no creo tener todo el tiempo para aprendérmelos y practicarlos ahora "-_ Naruto saco un rollo más pequeño en el cual fue guardando toda la información que copiaba gracias a un jutsu de copiado y sellado que en el mismo rollo aparecía y al acabar de copiar la información guardo el rollo en su porta shuriken justo a tiempo para ser encontrado por un enojado Iruka el cual al ver a Naruto leyendo el rollo con total tranquilidad se relajó un poco.

\- Así que aquí estabas… ahhh Naruto no sabes en el problema que te has metido, ¿Por qué hurtaste el rollo de los Hokage? el Tercero tendrá que castigarte ¿sabes?... Naruto mas te vale tengas una muy buena explicación - le hablo el de la cicatriz con un tono entre enojado y aliviado.

\- Genial eres tu Iruka-sensei, ¡mira mira lo logre!, pude aprenderme un jutsu de este pergamino tal como me dijo Mizuki-sensei, ahora si me convertiré en genin he pasado la prueba secreta "- dijo muy animado Naruto.

\- De que prueba secreta me hablas Naruto, no te hagas el tonto ahora y lo quieras remediar - reto Iruka.

\- Pero Iruka-sensei, Mizuki-sensei me dijo que si lograba sacar uno de los pergaminos de los Hokages y que si luego aprendía algún jutsu de alguno de ellos y se los mostraba ustedes me ascenderían a genin ya que esa era la prueba secreta que se les daba a los que no podían hacer solo un jutsu - le contesto Naruto mirándole con la cara de _"perrito-abandonado-mega-kawai-no-jutsu"_ a un Iruka que no podía caer en la impresión.

\- ¿Es decir de que robaste ese rollo, lo trajiste acuestas hacia acá y más encima aprendiste un jutsu de él, todo en tan solo un par de horas? - le pregunto incrédulo para luego ver la gigantesca sonrisa zorruna en el rostro del ojiazul.

\- En resumen… SIIIIII jejejeje - reía Naruto mirando avergonzadamente a su maestro _–"bueno ya vimos que era lo que deseaba Mizuki, pero lo que no entiendo es el hecho de que para que quiere este pergamino no es la gran cosa… a menos de que contenga algo que yo no allá visto"-_ justo en el instante en el que iba a volver a revisar por sí las moscas el pergamino una fuma-shuriken se dirigió directo hacia Naruto e Iruka al ver esto salto para protegerle con su cuerpo terminando con la fuma enterrada justo en la espada y dejándolo mal herido, luego de esto los dos voltearon sus rostros para ver en dirección de dónde provenía el proyectil y vieron a Mizuki sonriendo burlonamente, apuntándoles con otra de las mismas armas arrojadizas.

\- Bien, miren lo que tenemos aquí jejejeje al monstruo y a su maestro oooooh que tieeeernos jajajajaja vienes a buscarle y lo proteges para que no se meta en más problemas ¿eh Iruka? Jajajaja ¿para qué te haces el amable si al igual que todos le odias?, ¿No fueron tus propios padres acecinados por este mocoso? - escupió con odio mirando hacia el rubio.

\- Mizuki cállate no hables incoherencias ni idioteces, sabes que no se debe - le hablo Iruka intentando parar el rumbo de la conversación.

\- Eh mocoso, ¿sabes porque te odia toda la aldea, o el hecho de que te arrojen esas horribles miradas, o te insulten y te dejen solo? - pregunto burlonamente Mizuki ignorando a Iruka.

\- Cállate Mizuki no digas cosas que no tienes que decir, sabes que eso está prohibido, la ley lo dice y no debes romperla - respondió Iruka a la pregunta.

\- De qué demonios están hablando ¿Iruka-sensei, Mizuki-sensei? - Pregunto inocentemente Naruto _–" ya se hacia dónde se dirigen, pero eso de imponer una ley jajajaja el anciano es genial, ¿no crees Hito-chan? "-_ le hablo Naruto.

 **\- Si lo creo ese vejestorio todavía tiene neuronas para pensar jejejeje -** respondió la biju.

\- Bah, ¿de qué sirve esa ley? Igual tratan a Naruto como basura…así que prefiero ser yo quien te diga por qué jajajaja - río socarronamente mientras avanzaba hacia Naruto.

\- Para Mizuki sabes que está prohibido, ¡no lo digas! - grito Iruka, pero al estar imposibilitado con la fuma-shuriken en su espalda no pudo moverse.

\- Te lo diré… ¿te acuerdas de que hace doce años, casi trece el zorro de las nueve colas ataco konoha? - al ver asentir a Naruto continuo – bien pues la verdad es que el 4to no le pudo destruir jajajaja y lo encerró en un contenedor, el cual FUISTE TU, es decir señorito QUE TU ERES ESE ZORRO DEMONIACO, TU DESTRUISTE LA VIDA DE TODOS, POR ESO TE ODIAN, TU MATASTE A LOS PADRES DE IRUKA Y A TODOS LOS DEMAS QUE PERDIERON LA VIDA Y TU DESTRUISTE LA ALDEA ESA VEZ - finalizo Mizuki.

\- Naruto no le creas, eso es entre verdad y mentira, la verdad es que posees a ese zorro, pero tú no eres el zorro… Naruto siempre será Naruto ese es el lema que me auto impuse y ahora te veo como mi pequeño hermanito y no diría algo para dañarte ni menos te mentiría, tú tienes al zorro, pero nunca serás el zorro - le dijo Iruka – aprovecha Naruto y huye mientras puedas – le animo Iruka mientras se paraba costosamente.

Naruto les quedo viendo, luego pensó un poco y termino haciéndole caso a Iruka para salir despedido por entre los arboles saltando con el rollo acuestas.

\- Niño estúpido cree que puede escapar de mi - hablo con sorna y prepotencia Mizuki.

\- No dejare que le hagas más daño, aléjate de él - contesto Iruka mirándole con ira.

Mizuki le envió una mirada sarcástica a Iruka y luego partió tras Naruto sin preocuparse del chunin herido. Tras unos cinco minutos de persecución hayo a Naruto corriendo rumbo a Iruka, siendo lo más seguro que intentase rodear el área para ver cómo estaba su maestro.

 _\- Este mocoso es idiota, mira que creer que de mi escaparía jejejeje_ \- Mizuki miro a Naruto y decidió terminar con todo el embrollo, preparo la fuma-shuriken y la lanzo hacia Naruto solo para ver como otra vez Iruka se interponía y recibía el proyectil en su espalda.

\- ¡IRUKA-SENSEI! - al ver caer a su mentor Naruto salto hacia él y le atrapo antes de azotar el suelo - Hey Iruka-sensei estas bien, respóndeme, oye ¡oye! - Naruto le movió un poco he Iruka reacción quejándose un poco para acomodarse mejor en la pose en la que estaban y luego mirar los dos a Mizuki el cual les veía como un sádico psicópata. (Me anda copiando la mirada de cuando me sacan mis tomates y se los comen sin mi permiso).

\- ¿Veo que no me dejaras matar a esta alimaña eh? - Mizuki cada vez se acercaba más y más.

 **\- Naru-chan creo que es mejor que actúes antes de que esto se nos salga de control, aparte tu sensei está mal herido y necesita ya un medic-nin -** le dijo Hitomi mientras pensaba en un plan de acción.

 _\- Bien, entonces creo que probare algunos de los jutsu del rollo para ver que tal son jejejeje -_ le respondió Naruto pensando en cuales utilizar.

\- Es todo, creo que es mi turno de hablar y espero te quede bien claro Mizuki no baka, no te entregare el pergamino y no dejaré que sigas lastimando a Iruka-sensei asique prepárate porque te daré la paliza de tu vida - dijo Naruto mirándole con severidad.

\- JAJAJJAJAJAJAJA no me agás reír, TU el monstruito de la aldea, darme una paliza jajajajajajaja que bueno tu chiste jajajaja… ya entrando a lo serio creo que es hora de eliminarlos jejeje así me quedare con ese rollo y recibiré lo que merezco - tras estas palabras se fue acercando cada vez más a Naruto e Iruka.

\- Te demostrare lo que puedo hacer, y eso será con lo que aprendí de ese rollo - luego de decir esto y de las miradas de incredulidad hacia Naruto formo sellos y dijo – Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - y tras aplicar una cantidad demencial de chakra tras él y en todo el bosque una cortina enorme de humo se formó, la cual al disiparse mostro miles de Narutos esperando para atacar - Bien Mizuki no baka eso no es todo Bakuretsu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - rugió Naruto y todos los clones al abalanzarse sobre Mizuki fueron explotando y explotando hasta que el ultimo desapareció y Mizuki callo gravemente herido, casi muerto al suelo.

 **\- Buen trabajo así me gusta jejeje te daré una recompensa en la noche cuando vengas a entrenar -** le hablo Hitomi.

\- Na…Naruto tu… wooh… _creo que con esto demuestras que estás preparado para ser genin jejeje_ ben Naruto, acércate - le insto Iruka a lo cual Naruto se arrodillo frente a él –Cierra los ojos y no te muevas - luego de que Naruto hiciese lo pedido, Iruka se desato su propia Hitai-ate y se la coloco a Naruto en su frente.

\- Desde hoy eres un genin más de la aldea de konoha y mañana deberás ir a la academia para que te asignen un nuevo sensei jounin y puedas formar equipo con dos genin más jejejeje - le hablo Iruka a un alegre Naruto el cual no lo pudo resistir más y lloro en los brazos de su sensei con toda la alegría que su nuevo logro le traía.

 ** _-" Felicidades mi niño te lo has ganado, es un paso más para lograr tu meta "-_** tras pensar esto Hitomi se alarmo un poco- _**"¿mi niño?"-**_ fue a su cama en su gran y bella casa y comenzó a meditar un poco antes de decidir dormir con una bella sonrisa en el rostro.

Al día siguiente Naruto se presentó a la creación de los nuevos equipos y grande fue su agrado y disgusto al ver con quienes les toco grupo.

\- No puedo creer que me allá tocado con el teme de SasUKE - decía Naruto y remarcaba las tres últimas letras del nombre de su ahora compañero de equipo.

\- Na…Naruto-kun d…deberías tra…tratar de llevarte b…bien con Sa…Sasuke-san, al final e…es nu...nuestro co…compañero de equipo "- le dijo Hinata en defensa de Sasuke el cual miraba a sus dos compañeros y luego miraba al frente del salón esperando a su jounin sensei el cual los tenia esperando por ya más de dos horas.

Naruto en su aburrimiento coloco el borrador de la pizarra por sobre el lindel de la puerta y espero a que su sensei llegase para darle su merecido mientras Sasuke le miraba con cara de aburrido- Te crees que siendo sensei un Jounin caiga en esa estúpida tram… - y eso fue todo lo que pudo decir el azabache antes de que se abriera la puerta y el borrador cayese sobre un hombre peligris con mascara y el ojo izquierdo tapado por su bandana.

-Mi primera impresión de ustedes – hablo el peligris llamando sus atenciones- me desagradan- caída estilo anime de los genins- les espero en el techo de la academia en cinco minutos- y en un poof su sensei desapareció.

\- Ya que, andando o se nos hará tarde – y tras hablar Naruto los tres prospectos a ninja salieron corriendo rumbo al techo de la academia.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Bueeeeno, aproveche que por esta mañana no tenía nada que hacer y que el capítulo dos ya lo tenía a medias hecho a medias desecho jejejeje xD

Como siempre acepto tomatazos, calabazos, abrazos, lengüetazos…ok no esos no, y cualquier ayuda para este fic que sea con jamor y no con dolor :D

A por si desean la traducción de los jutsus me lo dicen y yo se los meto a por ay.

Bueno eso sería por hoy y hasta que suba un nuevo cap.

Ja Ne cuídense y que estén bien...

Háganme feliz y déjenme su reviewsitos ^3^

Sigueee laa flechiiitaaaaaa ^w^

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **\/**


	3. Entrenamientos y

HOLAAAAAA! Como les baila? xD

Bueno lo primero…. Gracias por los reviews! Son muy buen material para saber que hacer :D

En cuanto a la encuesta todo tomara inicio dentro del capítulo cuatro :B

Próximo tema: Occ`s

Bien tengo ya 2 Occ que incluiré a partir de próximos capítulos, me gustaría mucho si mario cazares y justin me mandasen una historia un poco más detallada de ellos, me serviría para armar mejor la trama que tengo planeada.  
También deseo agregar Occ`s femeninos, ya que para la trama son requeridos, al meno de ellas, tienen eso si un requerimiento en especial, NECESITO QUE TENGAN UN PASADO HORRIBLE, señoras y señores, HORRIBLE, ósea, muertes, esclavitud, violación, lo que sea malo a ellas y ellos les paso, capichi? Entienden? O es muy tonto lo que estoy diciendo? xD jajajaja (necesito en verdad algo macabro, no es que yo sea malo( Iner: nooooo se te ocuuuuurre, y matamos a nuestro mejor amigo solo por diversión... Yo: Fue un accidente! Nadie pensó que si sacábamos a la serpiente de su cristalera el gato se la comería y luego que mi pobre micifuz se moriría envenenado!)

Ahora RESPUESTAS Y PREGUNTAS :D

BlitsWolfer: siiii eso mismo pensé jejejejeje w ….

Luisdox: pos si no? Pero tendrá sus diferencias y no será tan grande como en otros fics así que me tengo que pensar a quien incluir.

Aten92: si tienes alguna otra duda mándame un imbox, puedo contestar sobre lo que ya está saliendo a luz y lo que ya paso pero no se entendió, pero no de otras cosas jijijii, sobre shizuka, es una buena idea, aparte me gusta y me sirve para la trama :D

Aparte de eso TENGO OTRA ENCUESTA!

Bien, todos sabemos que Naruto es un idiota, y uno en potencia, pero también sabemos que cuando quiere ser inteligente lo es, lo demostró en muchas ocasiones, así que aquí va la encuesta.

-¿Nuestro idiota preferido se dará cuenta de las "cosas" que pasan alrededor suyo o se lo explicamos con manzanitas? El término "cosas" es significado para: Amor, discusiones, situaciones echi (si abra chicos, si abra) y sobre todo cuando se trate de momentos en los que siempre mete la pata…

Respuestas:

A).- Naruto nunca se da cuenta de nada.

B).- Naruto se va dando cuenta poco a poco por el mismo.

C).- Hitomi aburrida de ver que Naruto es una cabeza de chorlito le dice todo de la manera más "didáctica".

D).- Naruto se da cuenta de las cosas que pasan porque empieza a "madurar".

E).- Hitomi "conversa" con Naruto sobre "mujeres y sus cosas" y luego el rubio empieza a entender.

F).- Naruto es tan paleto que simplemente le gritan las cosas en la cara y Hitomi se las grita en su subconsciente.

G).- Hitomi se lo viola y así le da a entender muchas cosas. (Esta es para los pervertidos jijijijiji).

Bien, hecha la encuesta de turno, y respondidas las consultas, preguntas y o simplemente porque me pareció interesante lo que me escribieron, ya estamos listos para el cap.!

Bueno la parte triste…. cualquier cosa los personajes de Naruto no son míos son de Kishimoto….

Bueno no les molesto ya más con mis tonterías, vamos a lo que importa

\- Bola de pelos pulguienta - es blabla normal.

 **\- No me digas así mocosoooo -** es blabla de algo sobrehumano.

 _-" el escritor esta medio loco... ¿no creen? "-_ pensamientos de personajes.

- _ **"lo sé, es así y así lo aguantamos"-**_ pensamientos de algo sobrehumano.

\- (me meto yo a copuchar o molestar así que si les incomoda eso avísenme xD)-.

Bueno al fin xD aquí les va el FIC!

 **...NARUTO…**

Capítulo 3- Entrenamientos, algo más que amigos y gran misión.

Ya en el techo y luego de haber buscado un buen lugar para sentarse y relajarse el jounin sensei que les enseñaría de aquí en adelante decidió romper el silencio.

\- Bueno chicos se debe empezar con las presentaciones así que quiero que me digan sus nombres, pasatiempos, que les gusta, que les disgusta y que esperan del futuro - dijo el jounin, su pelo de color plateado, y con el ojo izquierdo tapado por su Hitai ate.

\- Etto… sensei podría dar… darnos una demostración - pregunto tímidamente la peliazul.

\- Bien veamos mmmm mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, mis pasatiempos son muchos, mis gustos no los he pensado mmm menos los disgustos y que tengo planeado para el futuro mmm no lo sé…- contesto Kakashi.

 _\- Solo nos dijo su nombre_ \- fue el pensamiento de los tres menores.

\- Entonces quien sigue mmmm haber tú el emo - se dirigió Kakashi a Sasuke.

\- Me llamo Uchiha Sasuke, mi pasatiempo es entrenar y solo entrenar, no me gusta nada ni me disgusta nada, mi meta se hará realidad y es matar a alguien y resurgir mi clan - termino el Uchiha con una mirada obscura.

\- _Es un completo emo…_ Haber tú el rubio - pidió el Hatake

\- Bien, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, me gusta el ramen, entrenar, jugar bromas y pasar tiempo con mis amigos, no me gustan los tres minutos que hay que esperar para que este el ramen instantáneo, ni la gente que se cree superior a los demás, mi sueño y meta es poder convertirme en Hokage para que la gente de esta aldea me respete y me vea a mí y no a lo que ellos creen que soy- Naruto levanto su mirada y agrego animado- y lo lograre Tebayo! - al terminar de decir esto último, el peliplata miro a Naruto con cara de sorpresa la cual pasó desapercibida por todos.

\- _Al menos este salió normal, aunque tiene exceso de energía…_ Emmm bien entonces tú eres la última - dijo Kakashi.

 _-Hinata no lo eches a perder y no tartamudees…_ Me llamo Hyuga Hinata, mi pasatiempo es leer, entrenar, realizar ungüentos medicinales y cuidar el jardín que perteneció a mi madre, lo que me gusta es el ramen, estar con mis amigos y las personas perseverantes, me disgustan los tres minutos de espera para el ramen instantáneo y las personas creídas, mi sueño y meta para el futuro es poder arreglar lo que pasa en mi clan y poder ser una buena ninja para que padre este orgulloso de mi y no me vea como un simple estorbo - termino su presentación la tímida chica sin haber tartamudeado una sola vez.

- _¿Qué tienen estos niños de hoy con el Ramen?..._ Bien ya que terminamos con lo de las presentaciones es hora de que vayan a casa a descansar pues mañana les espera una prueba para determinar si se convierten en genins o vuelven a la academia… aaah antes de que alguien pregunte, esto es para ver si son o no capaces de moverse en un entorno diferente al que conocen y también para ver si el equipo está bien adaptado - dijo el tuerto - además será mejor que no desayunen pues pueden llegar a vomitar tras lo que los espera jejejejejeje pueden retirarse -termino de hablar para luego desaparecer en un Shunshin.

\- Entonces Hinata ¿te vienes a por un ramen? Y tú que dices SasUKE- pregunto Naruto remarcando las ultimas.

\- V…voy contigo Naruto-kun - respondió Hinata para luego mirar a Sasuke al igual que Naruto.

\- Yo no pierdo mi tiempo con basura, no me retrasen en mi avance y aprendizaje o me las pagaran, piérdanse - luego de sus bonitas palabras, el último de los Uchiha desapareció de sus vistas alejándose por los tejados.

\- Jooo, bien él se lo pierde, ¿no Hinata? Vamos rápido que el viejo cerrara y me quedare sin mi ramen jejeje - dijo Naruto para tomar de la mano a una distraída Hinata y salir rumbo al puesto de ramen en un Shunshin, técnica que Naruto aprendiera del rollo de los Hokages.

Tras aparecer a unos techos del puesto y de esperar a que Hinata se recuperara del mareo inicial nuestro rubio amigo ingreso al local seguido de una tímida peliazulada. Al sentarse en los bancos frente a la barra el anciano saludo a Naruto.

\- Vaya Naruto nunca creí ver el día en que tu tuvieses novia, y menos una tan hermosa jajajaja tienes buen ojo y buena suerte como para que te corresponda jajaja SI MIRA HASTA ROJA ESTÁ JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA - cuando dijo esto la mirada de Naruto recayó sobre la pobre Hyuga y tras escrutarla un rato la chica no pudo más y termino desmayándose en los brazos de un confundido y aterrado Naruto el cual no sabía qué hacer con su compañera de equipo.

 _\- Genial esto solo me puede pasar a mí, tenía que desmayarse justo ahora -_ Naruto espero un buen rato hasta que al final se dio cuenta de que su compañera no despertaría pues del desmayo paso a un dulce sueño y al notar esto el ojiazul decidió no despertarle y llevarla a su departamento tras pedir las ordenes de ramen para llevar.

 **\- Naru-chan no sabía que me saldrías tan feroz, mira que no contentarte conmigo y también quieres a la Hyuga jajajaja el cachorrito desea el pack enterito por lo que veo -** se burló Hitomi de un ruborizado Naruto.

 _\- Hito-chan sabes que lo que sucedió esa vez en el entrenamiento fue completamente tu culpa no la mía y no le hare nada a Hinata, solo la recostare en mi cama y luego me iré a dormir al sofá… mal pensada ¬¬ -_ reprocho aun avergonzado el rubio.

Ya en el departamento, Naruto ingreso con algunos problemas para abrir la puerta principal y luego de cerrar esta misma con una patada, saltar a través de toda su basura y llegar a su habitación dejo a la joven sobre la cama, le retiro el calzado y la arropo para luego dirigirse hacia el living-comedor y comenzar a limpiar todo el departamento. Después de una hora de exhaustiva limpieza y ayudado por sus Kage bunshin Naruto termino de arreglar todo para luego comerse algunos ramen y finalmente acostarse en el sofá para dormir, pero como siempre en vez de dormir solamente apareció en su subconsciente frente a una imponente casa de dos pisos y al lado de un gran árbol cerca de un hermoso lago, en donde una figura se distinguía danzando sobre las aguas cristalinas.

\- No sabía que te gustase el baile, te podría colocar una pista y ver si encuentro la forma de recrear música para que estés mejor - dijo Naruto acercándose al lugar donde estaba Hitomi.

 **\- La verdad es que me encanta bailar, pero bueno no estás aquí para verme hacerlo y es mejor no perder el tiempo, como veo que no le hiciste nada a la Hyuga puedo suponer ¿qué me prefieres? Jajajajajaja -** pregunto riendo la demonio.

\- NO DIGAS TONTERIAS, ya te lo dije eso paso por TU culpa no la mía - respondió enojado Naruto - ya dejémonos de tontear y mejor vamos a entrenar, tengo que aprenderme ese estilo de taijutsu sea como sea aunque me destroce a mí mismo en el intento, si tan preciado es para ti mejor deja de hablar y ponte a actuar, además no sé porque será, pero amo estas garras y según el armero falta poco para que me las tenga listas, fue buena idea pedírselas a Oji-san, total el viejito dijo que después preguntaría - finalizo Naruto para ponerse en posición de combate - vale empecemos - y Naruto salto al entrenamiento.

 _ **Xxxx Flash Back xxxX**_

Era un día más tras los largos entrenamientos con Kyubi, que Naruto le pregunto si había alguna forma de potenciar sus sentidos, como los del tacto, los de su visión o el olfato para poder tener otras formas de detectar a los enemigos, Hitomi tras pensar un breve momento hablo.

 **\- Bueno para eso hay un entrenamiento, también serviría para darte mayores reflejos y aumentaría todos tus sentidos más allá incluso que los de un Inuzuka o inclusive animales salvajes, tendrías tan buen olfato como yo, mejor visión que un Hyuga y un Uchiha juntos y podrías desarrollar todos los demás sentidos de golpe, pero es peligroso -** conto Hitomi.

\- Y que se supone que debería hacer, necesito mejorar mis sentidos para el taijutsu y para mi vida diaria - explico Naruto.

 **\- Si, tienes razón…. Mmmm ya, decidido, abriré tus siete puntos de chakra más importantes y los segundarios, si si, antes de que me digas algo, si sé que ya están abiertos, a lo que me refiero es a que los destruiré, los volveré a crear y los expandiré a un tamaño especial, para que puedas absorber chakra del ambiente alrededor tuyo como los animales, así todos tus sentidos mejoraran y serás uno con la naturaleza -** explico Hitomi, y tras un asentimiento de Naruto comenzó con la dolorosa faena de destruir y reformar los puntos de chakra repetidas veces cada uno para una mayor mejoría al momento de absorber el chakra natural.

Tras estar así durante algunas horas, Naruto callo inconsciente y aprovechando esto comenzó a entrenar en su mente una vez más.

Luego de largas horas de entrenamiento Naruto estaba frente a Hitomi quien le enseñaba los movimientos básicos de un taijutsu especial que pocos conocían, era parecido al taijutsu Hyuga, pero no solo dañaba internamente, también de forma externa al enemigo siendo más mortal que el taijutsu Hyuga y el convencional.

\- Veras que este taijutsu es especial, no solo necesitas precisión para tus ataques sino la fuerza correcta y el chakra exacto para que los daños sean tanto internos como externos y además este taijutsu se puede complementar con alguna especie de arma a tu elección de las que te presentare, pero tenlo en cuenta deberás conseguirte el arma en el mundo real pues no podrás llevarte las de que usaras en tu memoria al mundo real jajaja si pensabas eso eres un tonto, bien elegirás de estas cinco armas que están acá - dijo Hitomi para revelar cinco mesas diferentes con un arma sobre ellas, la primera era una espada un tanto gruesa, se veía grande y pesada. Naruto la descarto de inmediato, no le gustaba como se veía ni sabía cómo se conseguiría unas. La segunda arma consistía en una Bo, le vio bien pero no se convenció. La tercera era una lanza y la cuarta unas guadañas pero no le atrajeron en nada.

Cuando llego a la quinta y última mesa Naruto solo vio unos anillos en total seis y dos pulseras, luego de inspeccionarlas y revisarlas se las coloco y al inyectarles su chakra estas reaccionaron brillando intensamente revelando unas garras de acero de tres puntas que empezaban en una punta afilada y terminaban uniéndose en los nudillos de los tres dedos para terminar como un semiguante unido a los brazaletes por cadenas de acero, los brazaletes formaron dos guadañas a lo largo de los brazos hasta llegar a los codos unidas en el medio y el final a los brazos por cadenas que se extendían y encogían dependiendo de cuanto chakra inyectase Naruto.

\- Te darás cuenta de cuales elegí verdad, ESTAN GENIALES - con alegría Naruto comenzó a mover sus brazos tratando de realizar las posturas que Hitomi anteriormente realizo, y para sorpresa de esta fue ejecutándolas una tras otra a la perfección y sin siquiera ver molestia en su cara por sus armas, como si siempre las hubiese portado y utilizado.

 _ **-" Este chico es genial jejeje si sigue así en pocos años será tan o más poderoso que su padre, aunque le tenga odio por encerrarme le respeto por eso y sé que este chico le superara, creo que con tanto entrenamiento el resultado no estaría malo "-**_ su mirada paso de la sorpresa, luego a la lujuria y finalmente a la templanza, pero con un rastro leve de la anterior - **bien realizados esos movimientos ahora quiero que ágamos un pequeño encuentro para ver en qué nivel estas** \- ordeno.

\- Ok, hagámoslo - respondió con firmeza Naruto- pero no usare las armas, iré a puño limpio- y dejando de mandar chakra a sus garras estas se desactivaron y volvieron a ser los añillos y pulseras que Naruto eligió.

\- **Bien, comencemos esto** \- y Hitomi se alejó un poco del rubio.

Tras estas palabras los dos se colocaron en actitud de combate, se estuvieron mirando un largo tiempo y al ver que Naruto no haría su movimiento de primero, Hitomi decidió realizar el primer ataque y cargo de frente con puro taijutsu. Naruto estuvo a la defensiva los primeros minutos y luego de estudiar a su rival tal y como había aprendido, comenzó su contraataque con movimientos lentos pero precisos los cuales eran fácilmente esquivados.

Tras un rato de esta manera Naruto cayó por un golpe en el plexo solar enviándole a tierra, al levantarse se fijó que Hitomi dejo su guardia abajo para atacarle y aprovechando el momento realizo un ataque sorpresa el cual fue esquivado por los pelos por una sorprendida peliroja y tras esto comenzó a atacar cada vez más y más rápido, cada ataque, cada movimiento aumentaba de rapidez y potencia logrando dejar a Hitomi a la defensiva y tras un pequeño resbalón de Hitomi, Naruto pudo encajar un golpe directo al pecho y estomago de la chica que al ver que caería al suelo se sujetó de Naruto y terminaron los dos en el suelo, con Hitomi sobre el piso y Naruto enterrando la cara entre sus pechos descubiertos por el mal movimiento.

\- Naruto… ¿cuánto tiempo estarás en esa posición sobre mí? - pregunto medio juguetona Hitomi, pero al no recibir respuesta levanto un poco su cuerpo solo para ver que Naruto no respondía y estaba completamente inconsciente.

Luego de levantar a Naruto e ingresarlo en la casa, lo dejo acostado en su cama y ella se fue a dar un baño en el lago. Después del baño y estando todavía desnuda decidió jugarle una broma a Naruto y tras desvestirlo, ella se acostó al lado de él y le abrazo para finalmente caer en el reino de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente y todavía en el subconsciente los animales imaginarios y todas las criaturas vivientes fueron despertados por un horrible grito.

\- ¡! - grito Naruto al despertar abrazado por Hitomi y al confirmar su total desnudes y la de su acompañante.

\- **Tu cara vale oro jajajajajaja** \- se reía Hitomi.

Y así comenzaron una mañana desastrosa para transcurrir con un día peor para el rubio.

 **\- Bien ahora quiero que vayas a tu lugar de entrenamiento y hagas una rutina nueva, además también al terminar tendrás que buscar la forma de conseguirte esas garras con guadañas, bien tu nuevo régimen será este jejeje** – sonrió malévolamente **\- quiero que hagas 2.000 lagartijas, 2.000 sentadillas, 2.000 abdominales y que le des la vuelta a la aldea unas mmmm 200 veces antes de que sean las doce, tú ya sabes cuál es el castigo si no lo logras, aumentare en veinticinco kilos tus pesos, emmm ya van en 100kg cada extremidad verdad así que no creo que te gusten otros 100kg más encima jejejeje** \- termino de hablar Hitomi, y tras esto Naruto desapareció y comenzó a calentar para realizar sus ejercicios.

 _ **Xxxx Fin Flash Back xxxX**_

Tras un buen par de horas en la mente de Naruto y un cruel y largo entrenamiento, este salió para despertar, al abrir los ojos termino dándose cuenta de que ya era de mañana, y que desde su cocina provenía un olor delicioso al cual siguió (iba flotando a lo monito anime con hambre xD) y al llegar a esta vio lo que según él era lo más hermoso que había visto, Hinata estaba con un delantal de espirales cortando una zanahoria para la comida, además estaba tarareando una bella melodía y tenía una manchita de harina en la punta de su nariz, lo que preparaba no le importo a Naruto, sino el hecho de que la ojiperla se esmeraba tanto en cocinar y todo lo realizaba con una mirada cálida que atonto a Naruto y no supo que sintió al momento de verla así, pero deseo que siempre fuesen así las mañanas para él, que alguien le hiciera compañía y animara en su incomprendida vida. Comenzó a sentir que algo le quemaba el pecho y un revoloteo en su estómago, pero al contrario de otras ocasiones esto no se sentía mal, se sentía bien y le gustaba y si esto le causaba la Hyuga deseaba que siempre fuese así.

 _-¿Qué es esto?_ \- se pregunta Naruto tocando su pecho- _se siente cálido y agradable, pero que lo provoca… acaso, ¿me lo provoca Hinata?_ – se decía mientras miraba a la ojiperla.

\- **Eso mi querido rubio descúbrelo tú mismo** – respondió Hitomi a las preguntas internas del rubio.

Al fijarse en la ojiperla noto que ella no se había percatado de su presencia en el marco de la puerta, sin hacer ruido se le acerco por la espalda y coloco su cabeza sobre su hombro derecho asustándola, mientras él olfateaba lo que cocinaba la chica.

-Na…naru – las palabras se cortaron en la garganta de la Hyuga al ver tan cerca de ella a su rubio amor, para nadie era secreto que le profesaba un gran amor al ojiazul, y el hecho de tenerlo tan pegado a ella la estaba venciendo- yo… yo…- no podía articular palabra alguna y estaba completamente avergonzada- Bue…nos d…días, gra…cias por cui…cuidarme anoche- saludo y agradeció a penas.

\- Buenos días Hinata…mmm… huele excelente, no tenías por qué hacer esto, pero igualmente gracias ¿qué estas cocinando? –pregunto el rubio sin moverse de su posición mientras se acercaba aún más a la pobre chica.

\- Es es…estofado es… esp..ero que te gus…guste- a penas y podía pronunciar unas cuantas palabras y estaba segura de que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

\- ¡Arigatou Hinata-chan! Huele delicioso estoy seguro de que me gustará, aunque no tendrás problemas por no haber llegado anoche a tu hogar…-cuestiono como quien no quiere la cosa.

\- Eh, bu…bueno no cre…creo- contesto la peliazul- A veces m…me quedo a…afuera en casa de Kurenai-sensei si…sin avisar- concluyo la joven.

Naruto tras escuchar eso se despreocupo del resto y en un impulso abrazo tiernamente desde la espalda a Hinata logrando que está quedase completamente paralizada eh inmóvil mientras él seguía apoyando su barbilla en el hombro derecho de la peliazul, decir que Hinata estaba sorprendida y apenada es decir poco, pero soporto lo mejor que pudo todo lo que le provocaba el rubio en esos momentos.

\- _Me voy a desmayar si no hago algo ¡KYA_! Na…Naruto-kun, ¿p…puedes po…poner la mesa por…favor? - pregunto tímidamente la ojiperla tratando de auto salvarse de un desmayo.

\- Claro Hinata-chan, oye te pido un favor, tenme más confianza y aunque te ves adorable cuando tartamudeas y con ese sonrojo, siéntete como en casa - tras esto Naruto le soltó del abrazo y comenzó a realizar la tarea que le habían pedido.

\- E…está bien Naruto-kun _PIENSA QUE SOY ADORABLE, ¡KYA!_ \- respondió y pensó a la vez la chica.

Tras colocar la mesa y servir la comida ambos se sentaron y disfrutaron del desayuno conversando de cualquier cosa por parte de Naruto mientras Hinata escuchaba, asentía o simplemente se reía de sus payasadas, más aún que este le elogiaba cada que podía por lo buen cocinera que ella era.

\- Yo bueno… Hinata… te quiero preguntar algo - la duda se sentía en su hablar pero debía preguntar pues su curiosidad le ganaba.

\- ¿Si que…es Naruto-kun? -pregunto la peliazulada.

\- Bueno, es que algo raro que paso hace relativamente poco tiempo. yo me sentí extraño cuando entre por la puerta y te vi cocinando- se sonrojo de sobremanera por lo que estaba a punto de decir- a decir verdad nunca me espere tal escena al despertar y bueno… para mi estas sensaciones y sentimientos son raros y no tengo a quien más preguntarle, eres la única que me ha tratado bien dentro de la academia, digo sin burlarse, sin molestarme, sin reírte cada vez que meto la pata, luego está que eres un poco rarita, pero me gusta- a este punto Naruto parecía un semáforo al igual que Hinata – nunca me has mirado mal ni tratado en menos y yo no sé porque pero como te dije cuándo entre sentí esto que estoy sintiendo y no sé qué es- Naruto se quedó callado por unos momentos y volvió a hablar- siento que me arde el pecho y que en mi estómago hay un regimiento completo de mariposas o algo por el estilo- volvió a callarse por unos momentos y tomo aire- y quería saber si es que tú sabes que es lo que me pasa o al menos intentar ayudarme a saberlo - termino de decir Naruto.

\- _No te ilusiones, talvez es porque es la primera vez que le_ __ _pasa_ _esto-_ pensó Hinata serenándose para responder- Na…Naruto-kun, ¿es…esto te pasa con alguien más? – pregunto en un intento de mantenerse dentro de sus ideas y que estas no volaran para cualquier parte.

\- No, solo contigo, y no es la primera vez, cuando te caí encima y bueno ayer también me paso, solo que en menor medida- contesto sinceramente el ojiazul.

\- **Ujujuju, alguien está enamorado** – molesto Hitomi al pobre rubio.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- fue el grito de Naruto asustando a la peliazul.

\- ¿Qué pa…pasa? – pregunto Hinata al ojiazul preocupada, Naruto al ver que la había cagado trato de ver cómo salvarse, y en ese mismo momento vio el reloj, encontrando su salvación a tan singular momento.

\- ¡LA HORA! ¡TENIAMOS QUE ESTAR EN EL CAMPO SIETE A LAS OCHO Y SON LAS DIEZ!- esa verdad revelada hizo que tanto Naruto como Hinata ordenaran todo con una rapidez que dejaría como tortuga al Raikage y posteriormente salieran volando rumbo a dicho campo.

Xxxx 15 minutos después xxxX

Naruto y compañía seguían esperando a su Jounin-sensei, cuando llegaron encontraron a un cabreado Sasuke esperando apoyado contra un árbol, este les miro con desprecio para luego seguir en lo suyo, ósea, poner cara de tengo-un-palo-metido-en-el-trasero-pero-soy-genial y hacerse el importante. Tras otros 15 minutos esperando por fin apareció el peliplateado.

-¡YO~~!- saludo Kakashi mientras miraba a sus alumnos.

\- ¡Llegas tarde!- grito Naruto apuntándole con el dedo.

\- Bueno… es que me perdí en el camino de la vida- respondió este levantando los hombros y restándole importancia al asunto- bien espero que no hallan desayunado como dije o podría irles mal, comencemos con la prueba- dijo mientas mostraba dos cascabeles- tendrán que quitarme estos cascabeles antes de mediodía, si lo logran pasan y son genins, si no todos vuelven a la academia- comento tranquilo mientras sacaba un libro de tapa naranja.

-Etto… sensei, so…solo ti…tiene dos cascabeles- comento Hinata apuntando a dichos objetos.

-Ahh, si eso, uno de ustedes volverá a la academia mientras los otros dos pasan- dijo mientras colocaba una alarma- bien estamos listos, ¡EMPIEZEN!- y tras eso dicho y alguna que otra queja de Naruto la prueba dio inicio.

Los tres genins se escondieron entre los matorrales, o eso pensó el Hatake al ver al rubio frente a él.

-¿No deberías esconderte como tus compañeros?- pregunto el ninja-copia mientras comenzaba a leer su libro.

\- No me esconderé, simplemente pateare tu trasero y me quedare con esos cascabeles- y así sin más Naruto salto a la pelea. (La pelea es igual que en el cannon, pero solo la parte de Naruto y Sasuke hasta la parte en donde Sasuke está enterrado y Naruto colgado, sin que Hinata callera en el genjutsu…sorry que no tenga ganas de ponerla es que ya estoy cansado y me duelen los dedos TToTT)

Entre tanto ellos dos intentaban pelear con el sensei, Hinata planeaba una estrategia mirando con su byakugan la pelea- _Mmmm Kakashi-sensei parece aburrido, incluso está leyendo, que será el tema de ese libro… ah lo veré luego ahora iré a apoyar a Naruto-kun y a Sasuke-san_ \- y con ese pensamiento Hinata avanzo al encuentro.

Tras unos movimientos rápidos Hinata apareció sobre el árbol donde colgaba Naruto y cortó la cuerda, mientras ella escaneaba la zona en busca de sensei el cual se había internado en el bosque buscándole a ella- _Oh realmente me pase sus sentidos o me dejo pasar para poder ayudarles-_ pensó la ojiperla mientras con ayuda de Naruto y en total silencio desenterraban al Uchiha.

-Solos no podemos, tenemos que ir juntos- dijo Naruto tras la humillación que Sasuke y el sufrieron a manos del sensei.

\- Hmp – el monosílabo de Sasuke y su asentimiento de cabeza confirmaron su unión al grupo.

-Cu…cuenta conmigo Na…naruto-kun- y tras eso los tres genins en proceso comenzaron a idear un plan contra Kakashi-sensei, todo esto mientras Hinata revisaba la zona con su byakugan- sensei ya nos encontró, vi…viene hacia acá- apuro Hinata mientras terminaban de elaborar el plan.

\- Bueno ya los encontré, ahora se rinden o simplemente los vuelvo a humillar- dijo el hombre mientras seguía leyendo su libro naranja.

\- Bien, ¡hagámoslo!- grito Naruto para luego hacer un conocido sello para el Hatake y ver como veinte Narutos salían de entre una cortina de humo- ¡TODOS ATAQUEN!- y los veinte clones más el original se le fueron encima al Jounin.

- _Tantos clones y tan joven, ¿no que es el perdedor de la clase?-_ se preguntó Kakashi mientras eludía a algunos clones para luego disiparlos de un golpe- _son clones sólidos, ¿Kage Bunshin?-_ no alcanzo a pensar más cuando sintió un extraño calor provenir de su espalda.

\- Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu –grito Sasuke mientras terminaba las poses de mano y lanzaba una gran bola de fuego directo contra el jounin, mientras el Naruto original se reemplazaba con un madero al lado de Hinata.

\- _¿¡UN JUTSU ELEMENTAL!?-_ tras un kawarimi, Kakashi apareció a la espalda de Naruto a punto de golpearlo, pero en un segundo ya estaba saltando para alejarse de las palmas recubiertas de chakra de Hinata la cual aparecía de la nada para atacarlo en defensa del rubio.

- _Están complementándose bien, uno es un ejército de un solo hombre, el otro ataca de lejos y la otra es un combatiente a corto alcance_ \- Kakashi estaba contento con el trabajo en equipo de su grupo, solo tenían que quitarle los cascabeles y podrían pasar.

\- ¡AHORA SASUKE!- grito Naruto mientras aparecía a la espalda del Jounin y le propinaba una fuerte patada en la espalda la cual lo elevo un poco del piso solo para recibir otro golpe por parte del pelinegro en las costillas y mientras los detenía en su intento de seguir golpeándole y los inmovilizaba sintió un pequeño ruido de cascabeles solo para mirar que a lo lejos Hinata tenía ambos en la mano mientras miraba alegremente como Sasuke y Naruto aparecían a sus lados y los dos chicos que el sostenía se destruían en bolas de humo.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó el Hatake solo para mirar en retrospectiva y reírse por la gran coordinación de sus alumnos.

-Solo lo distraje lo suficiente como para que Sasuke pudiera crear un pequeño genjutsu y ocultar a Hinata la que se acercó a usted y le quito los cascabeles mientras no nos tomaba enserio y nos menospreciaba prestando más atención a su libro- dijo Naruto en modo sensei hasta con una pizarra y dibujitos en ella, de donde salió pues nadie tenía ni idea, y así como llego desapareció.

-Emm… bueno, gracias por la clase Naruto, viendo que obtuvieron los cascabeles díganme, a quien devuelven a la academia- y tras eso se formó un silencio incomodo, solo hasta que Naruto comenzó a reír.

\- Yo vuelvo, un año más en la academia no me matara- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-No… yo… yo iré, ambos tienen sueños im…importantes, no sería jus…justo que no avanzaran- contradijo Hinata mientras jugaba con sus dedos avergonzada.

-Hmp…- dijo Sasuke mientras ponía sus manos sobre el hombro de ambos chicos- no son tan malos y están a mi nivel, aunque Naruto sea un paleto- esto último fue reclamado por Naruto, pero no le prestó atención- no creo que me toque un equipo mejor- dijo mientras entregaba el cascabel en las manos de Hinata y ella quedaba con los dos.

-Creo que es sencillo- dijo Naruto - o avanzamos los tres o volvemos los tres a la academia- comento Naruto con una enorme sonrisa mientras abrazaba por sobre los hombros a Sasuke y a Hinata.

-Bien, entonces… ¡LOS TRES APRUEBAN!- y tras eso completo sus palabras- es fácil, en el mundo ninja un equipo es más poderoso que andar solo, si se complementan bien pueden ser imparables, y sobre todo… aquellos que desobedecen las reglas son escoria, pero aquellos que abandonan a sus compañeros, son peores que la escoria- dichas palabras el Hatake nunca sabría que marcarían de gran manera a sus estudiantes.

Ya luego de terminada la prueba y de ir a almorzar barbacoa invitación de Kakashi-sensei los cuatro disfrutaban de un helado en la plaza como postre, fue ese momento en el que Hinata decidió preguntar a su sensei sobre qué libro era el que el leía.

-Se llama Icha Icha Paradise, fue escrita por una gran autor de libros y hasta este momento hay varios tomos en venta, es una historia muy buena, es recomendable y sobre todo ayuda a poder aprender muchas cosas a aquellos que no saben sobre cierto tema importante de la vida- parecía que el Hatake adoraba dicho libro, pues lo tenía levantado cual tesoro frente a la cara de sus alumnos.

\- ¿Me permite leerlo?- consulto la peliazul.

-Bueno, solo ten cuidado con el libro- y así de fácil Kakashi le entrego su libro a Hinata la cual comenzó a leer desde la primera página.

Tras quince minutos en los cuales los hombres del grupo estuvieron conversando de cualquier cosa, dígase Naruto hablando, Kakashi opinando y Sasuke con sus monosílabos se dieron cuenta de que Hinata no hablaba, cuando la miraron sentada al lado del rubio vieron como sangre salía de sus narices y estaba completamente desmayada.

-¡HINATA!- grito Naruto mientras revisaba a la pobre chica- que mierda paso- pregunto el rubio y se detuvo al ver el libro en las manos de la chica- que estaba leyendo- reviso la lectura y tras unos segundos se sonrojo a niveles inimaginables-¡KAKASHI-SENSEI!- grito Naruto mientras sostenía el libro naranja- ¡ESTE LIBRO ES PARA MAYORES DE EDAD Y SE LO PASO A HINATA!- volvió a gritar llamando la atención de muchos a su alrededor.

-Ya ya Naruto, para de gritar- dijo Kakashi quitándole el libro de las manos- esto es una valiosa obra de arte ten más cuidado- y cuidadosamente guardo su libro en su portakunais.

\- ¡NADA DE OBRA VALIOSA ES UN LIBRO PARA PERVERTIDOS!- otra vez grito Naruto ganándose un zape de parte del peliplateado- Erokashi-sensei – dijo por lo bajo Naruto para recibir otro zape.

-Bien ya que estas tan conmocionado- comenzó el tuerto- cuidaras de Hinata mientras este inconsciente, mira tienes suerte aún es temprano- dijo mirando su reloj el cual no marcaba más de las dos de la tarde.

\- Hai, hai, Erokashi-sensei- y paff otro zape- ya, deje de golpearme- se quejó el rubio.

-Deja de llamarme así entonces- y tras unas cuantas indicaciones Kakashi se fue por medio de un Shunshin.

\- Yo me voy, cuida de la Hyuga y no hagas idioteces, dobe - y Sasuke se largó de ahí para ir a quien sabe dónde.

\- _Mmmm, la llevare a mi departamento, ahí estará más cómoda, mañana iniciaremos con las misiones así que iré a entrenar luego_ \- y con esos pensamientos el rubio inicio su camino a su depto. con Hinata en su espalda- se ve tan mona así dormida- y tras esas palabras, un ligero sonrojo y unas cuantas burlas por parte de su querida inquilina Naruto siguió su camino.

Ya eran alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde cuando Hinata despertó. Todo estaba calmo y no sabía dónde estaba. Luego de verificar que estaba en el depto. del rubio y revisar el lugar por si se encontraba el chico y fallar al no sentir su presencia en el apartamento, fue a la cocina recordando que no lavaron los platos solo para ver sobre la mesita que había un plato servido y que la comida aún estaba caliente, aparte de eso había una nota de Naruto :

" _Hinata:_

 _Si encuentras esta nota es que ya salí, fui a los campos de entrenamiento, creo que hoy usare el N° 14 pues es el que está libre… creo, por si deseas venir a entrenar conmigo cuando termines de comer. La comida estaba deliciosa, son las sobras de la mañana, sobro suficiente para dos platos más, de veras que estaba tan o más rico que lo que cocinan en Ichiraku cuando no me quieren hacer ramen solamente, Ayame-nee esta obsesionada con que coma más saludable jejejeje vale es eso que estés bien nos vemos._

 _Naruto ^w^_

Tras leer la nota Hinata busco el baño y se lavó la cara, luego calentó un poco más el estofado y se lo sirvió, tras esto decidió ir donde Naruto para entrenar un rato con él y pasar más tiempo juntos.

Al llegar vio el campo casi en su totalidad destruido, los muñecos de práctica estaban completamente destrozados, como si un animal salvaje los hubiera cortado, en el suelo había muchos cráteres de diversos tamaños, también algunos árboles quemados y numerosos levantamientos de rocas.

\- Woooooh ¿Naruto-kun hizo esto? - se preguntó la chica en voz alta solo para recibir una contestación inesperada de alguien a su costado derecho.

\- Emm si, se podría decir que hice todo este destrozo yo solo jejeje, claro que use muchos Kage Bunshins en el proceso y algunos jutsu, a y también pruebo las armas que me compre son geniales y a la medida josh josh joosh soy feliz soy feliz no sé cómo le hizo el viejo de la tienda de armas, pero las fabrico tal como se las describí y dibuje, aparte se activan con chakra - un entusiasmado Naruto le hablaba a una sorprendida Hyuga la cual se dio cuenta de que era a Naruto quien tenía al lado, entonces recién se vino a fijar que en todo el campo de entrenamiento habían alrededor de cien Narutos dispersos entrenando solos o en grupos diferentes cosas, algunos meditaban, otros practicaban jutsus de tipo Fūton, de tipo Raiton y algunos más de tipo Suiton , otros taijutsu y aunque se le hacía difícil creerlo había algunos que leían libros sobre ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu y otros de historia ninja.

\- ¿Có…cómo? - Hinata apuntaba al Naruto real el cual estaba a su lado y luego a los otros que entrenaban, fue ahí donde Naruto se dio cuenta de que ella no sabía mucho sobre su Kage bunshin y menos sobre lo demás, también fue ahí donde se le vino una idea a la mente, quien sabe tal vez y que la chica supiera y fuera entrenada por Hitomi al igual que él no fuese mala idea.

\- Hinata hay algo de lo que te tengo que hablar, no es de mi gusto contárselo a las personas, pero contigo es la excepción y deseo que sepas todo de mí- al decir eso se sonrojo un poco, pero al mismo tiempo gano valor- además espero que todo siga igual entre nosotros cuando acabe de decirlo no quiero perder a mi única amiga- esas palabras si le llegaron a Hinata

- _Naruto-kun me considera su amiga, su única amiga-_ pensó la Hyuga para volver a oír hablar al rubio.

\- Pero si luego de esto ya no deseas hablar más conmigo o inclusive acercárteme lo entenderé - Tras estas palabras Naruto fue reprendido en su subconsciente por Hitomi la cual le decía que no tuviera miedo de rebelar su secreto, ella no era como el resto, y que lo trataría igual o mejor a como ya lo hacía, que ella no era que el resto, que debía de confiar en la chica frente a él por la cual comenzaba a sentir cosas sonrojando al rubio.

\- Tú te acuerdas que en la academia a nosotros nos contaron que hace trece años el Kyubi no Youko ataco la aldea verdad "- la ojiperla asintió con la cabeza y miro a Naruto a los ojos – bien, entonces te acuerdas de que dijeron que el cuarto le derroto y asesino - la chica volvió a asentir - pues la verdad es que no le pudo destruir, tuvo que encerrarla en un recipiente, en alguien vivo, en un recién nacido y ese alguien… soy yo, por eso en la aldea los más adultos me odian y es por eso que eh tenido tantos problemas, me ven como al demonio y no como al humano, pero ya creo me eh acostumbrado y necesito saber si tú me ves con esos ojos, esos de odio y rencor, o me seguras mirando con los mismos ojos que me vez ahora pues con ellos algo en mi interior se agita cada vez que te tengo cerca y bueno aquí mi huésped me dice que es un sentimiento que está empezando a nacer dentro de mi hacia ti - termino Naruto mirando hacia el cielo azul, tan azul como sus hermosos zafiros.

Hinata usando todo el autocontrol posible que hayo intento no desmayarse tras lo que Naruto le acababa de revelar, y entonces lloro, lloro por entender porque maltrataban a Naruto, lloro por saber que era despreciado por una aldea entera y no tenía quien le diese fortaleza, ella era despreciada por su familia pero el por una villa entera y se mantenía firme, lloro porque él era un niño inocente usado para salvar a una villa que no le respetaba, que no le comprendía, lloro por el hecho de saber que el joven le daba esperanzas en su amor y haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas se acercó a un Naruto, a un Naruto que le había abierto su corazón, a un chico que lo único que buscaba era aceptación y le abrazo, le abrazo con toda su fuerza y le demostró que aunque todos le creyeran demonio, ella lo veía como era, como Uzumaki Naruto, y no le bastó con abrazarle, sabía que debía hacer algo mas y tras alejar un poco su cabeza del pecho de Naruto le beso, fue un beso lento y que agarro por sorpresa al jinchuriki, pero que este lentamente correspondió con sumo cariño profesando un futuro amor, pues la semilla fue plantada y solo faltaba cuidarle y darle amor para que terminara creciendo y convirtiéndose en un sentimiento tan grande y fuerte como una bella flor.

Naruto no sabía porque, pero se sentía el ser más feliz sobre la faz del mundo, ese abrazo y luego el beso le daban a entender que había alguien más aparte de Iruka, el Hokage y los Ichiraku que le quería, pero este no era un amor de familia, la chica le profesaba sus sentimientos de forma pura y tranquila, le profesaba un amor distinto y en ese beso se transmitían el querer, tratando de hacerle saber sus sentimientos Naruto profundizo el beso y con todo el amor que pudo demostrar continuo con el baile de sus labios sobre los de Hinata quien accedió felizmente a continuar con el beso.

Luego de un buen tiempo los dos jóvenes se separaron para unir sus frentes, zafiro y perla se encontraron en una mirada que lo decía todo, la zafiro demostraba agradecimiento, ternura, cariño, felicidad y un amor que comenzaba a brotar y convertirse en algo más grande, y la perla demostraba timidez, cariño, ternura, felicidad, esperanza y un profundo y gran amor.

\- ¿Hinata-chan eso significa que no me odias?, ¿no te doy asco ni nada por el estilo? - cuestiono Naruto mirando a la chica a los ojos.

\- _Ok Hinata o hablas como se debe o te prometo que de alguna forma te torturare_ Naruto-kun yo desde hace mucho que te observo, eres valiente, eres perseverante, no te rindes ante dificultades y siempre muestras esa inquebrantable sonrisa tan bella de la que no sé cómo y no sé cuando termine enamorándome, yo te amo y no me interesa el hecho de que kyubi ni algún otro demonio este encerrado en ti, para mi Naruto siempre es y será Naruto y el que no lo vea así está mal, además eres tan noble y leal con tus amigos y camaradas, no sé cómo es que te han podido tratar tan mal pero yo te veo como lo que eres y no lo dejare de hacer, eres la persona que robo mi corazón y te amo por cómo eres con tus pros y contras, así que nunca te negaría y mucho menos me alejaría de ti, primero muerta - tras todo lo dicho la joven se hacerlo lentamente y unió sus labios en un suave beso para confirmar todo lo dicho.

\- Gracias, gracias por esto Hinata, gracias por darme un motivo más para seguir adelante y te prometo que nunca me alejare de ti, ¿Hyuga Hinata te gustaría ser mi novia? - tras esta pregunta y un gigantesco SI de parte de la Hyuga se volvieron a besar mientras una feliz Hitomi veía como SU chico encontraba a alguien más que lo apreciaba.

 _ **-" Así se hace Naruto, es hora de que sepas lo que es ser amado, aunque espera a que encontremos la forma de sacarme de aquí jejejeje tendrás mucho, mucho que explicarle a la chica y deberás satisfacer todas mis necesidades jijijiji y las mías -**_ tras este pensamiento Hitomi decidió romper el momento acaramelado de la pareja y hablo **– está bien Naru-chan ya fue bastante por ahora de mimos sigamos entrenando, aparte si deseas que entrene a la chica pues ve buscando como sacarme de aquí luego -** finalizo la mujer en un tono serio.

\- OK, ok no necesito que me lo recuerdes - Naruto no se fijó que hablo en voz alta y al ver la cara interrogante de Hinata se dio cuenta – ahh es que Hitomi me está diciendo que piense luego en cómo sacarle de ahí para poder comenzar un entrenamiento más avanzado y también para entrenarte jejeje - explico Naruto.

\- Emm Naruto-kun y q… ¿quién es Hitomi? - ahí recién Naruto se dio cuenta de que Hinata no sabía nada sobre Hitomi ni el hecho de que estaba siendo entrenado por su biju.

\- Jejeje perdón se me olvido de que no la conoces, Hitomi es el nombre de Kyubi, tenemos una buena comunicación y somos algo así como amigos y ella me está entrenando, pero le eh pedido si te puede entrenar a ti también, pero en eso hay un problema, si ella no sale no te puede entrenar y por eso tengo que hallar la forma de sacarla fuera del sello sin destruir este, pues si lo remuevo me muero - termino Naruto rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza con una sonrisa media tonta.

\- Mmmm y si cre…creas un kage bunshin, haces un henge en la forma que ella tiene y traspasas su conciencia con una porción a tu gusto de su chakra para que se pueda mantener y mantienes la conexión de chakra constante y abierta para que cuando ella este cerca pueda sacar de su chakra por ella misma solo con tu consentimiento, digo no creo que se te haga tan difícil - cuestiono la ojiperla ante el asombro tanto de Naruto como de Hitomi.

\- **¡** ¡INCREIBLE/ **INCREIBLE**! **!** No me lo creo Hina-chan eres una genio jajajaja, haber probemos que tal - tras esto Naruto realizo los sellos correspondientes y creó un kage bunshin, luego hizo un henge y al mismo tiempo expulso tanto chakra de kyubi como pudo, la humareda que se creó fue tan grande que luego de unos largos segundos casi el minuto, una voz completamente diferente a la de Naruto o Hinata resonó en la zona.

 **\- Naru-chan, creo que tu novia es muy inteligente, mira que pensar en esto en tan solo un momento luego de contarle el problema, creo que compartirte con ella no será ningún problema jejejeje -** hablo Hitomi frente a los chicos, llevaba un short rojo con franjas negras a los costados muy ceñido, una camisa sin mangas de color rojo que dejaba su vientre al aire y remarcaba su gran busto con el escote en V que portaba mostrando algo de lo que poseía y sobre esta un chaleco de color negro con el kanji de nueve en la espalda en color blanco, su largo pelo rojo caía cual cascada tras su espalda y sus ojos rojos rasgados cual felino escrutaban de pies a cabezas a los chicos delante de ella y luego de terminar su escrutinio salto hacia Naruto para abrazarlo contra su pecho en un abrazo de oso **– Yo lo dije y lo digo, eres tan mono y tierno que es imposible no quererte Aaaah quien lo diría, yo la demonio con cola más fuerte enamorada de mi contenedor, Naru-chan tienes que buscar un departamento más grande ahora porque no me gusta el tuyo, creo que reclamare al viejo Hokage para que te pasen las llaves de la mansión Namikaze es lo mejor, creo -** termino de hablar para luego soltar a Naruto el cual estaba pálido y algo mareado.

\- Si, si yo también te quiero, pero ahora empecemos con esto del entrenamiento de Hinata-chan - dijo Naruto.

\- Etto… Naruto-kun, ¿no que eran amigos? - de un momento a otro el tartamudeo de Hinata desapareció para darle paso a una voz suave pero firme.

 **\- Naru-chan explícale luego para que podamos entrenar ya, además tengo unas ganas de dormir en una cama real que ni te las cuentas y sobre todo de comer algo, me está dando un hambre atroz -** pidió y exigió Hitomi al rubio para poder seguir con los queseares.

\- Aggg… bien la cosa es así, ella se ha enamorado de mí, no me preguntes porque, pues ni yo lo sé, y aunque suene raro siento exactamente lo mismo cuando estoy con las dos por alguna razón y es por eso que te pregunte que si sabias que era, y ahora que sé que es amor puedo afirmar que las amo a las dos y daría todo por ustedes, pero la respuesta es de ustedes, pues no sé qué deseen - termino de hablar Naruto.

 **\- Ya lo sabes de mi Naru-chan yo te puedo compartir, siempre y cuando la otra persona te amé realmente y esta chica está totalmente enamorada de ti, así que por mi parte no hay dilema -** dijo Hitomi.

\- ¿Y tú Hinata-chan? - pregunto temeroso Naruto.

Hinata estuvo callada alrededor de 5 minutos, intercambiando la mirada entre Naruto y Hitomi, y tras dejar de intercambiar miradas y mirar fijamente a Naruto se acercó a él y le beso.

\- Bueno tendré que acostumbrarme a compartirte, pero más te vale no dejarme de lado eh - termino la Hyuga para volver a besarle.

 _-¿Dónde quedo la Hinata tímida?-_ se cuestión Naruto.

 **\- Hey no vale yo también quiero un beso -** y tras reclamar agarro a Naruto por el cuello de su chaqueta y le beso fogosamente durante unos minutos para luego soltarlo **\- Mmmm delicioso beso, bien ya vamos a entrenar y no perdamos el tiempo, luego por la noche nos aremos cariñitos** \- dijo Hitomi sonrojando de sobremanera a la joven pareja.

\- ¡No digas estupideces! - grito el ojiazul para luego mirar a su compañera y verla desmayada en el suelo - vez ahora esta desmayada y no podremos entrenar, aparte teníamos que ir con el anciano… aggg no sé qué hacer ahora, la llevamos con nosotros y aprovechamos de ver a jiji para lo de la mansión, ¿o no? - interrogo Naruto a Hitomi y tras un asentimiento por parte de esta levanto a su compañera del suelo a estilo nupcial y partió con rumbo de la torre Hokage- bueno se le quito un poco lo tímida, pero no completamente jejeje- se rio Naruto mientras seguían rumbo a la torre.

En el trayecto la ojiperla despertó con tanto movimiento, desconcertada trato de orientarse y al sentirse en el aire fijo su vista en quien la llevaba para luego sonrojarse furiosamente al descubrir que era cargada por Naruto.

\- N…Naruto-kun - apenas se oyó la voz de la joven, pero los sensibles oídos del rubio lograron escucharlo.

\- Genial Hinata-chan, que bueno que despertaste, vamos rumbo a la oficina de jiji para que me de las llaves de la mansión de mis padre y ahorrarme las quejas de Hito-chan - dijo Naruto para luego recibir una colleja por parte de Hitomi.

 **\- Ya te dije que es tu derecho y deber reclamar todos los territorios Namikaze y Uzumaki pues son tuyos por herencia, y también está el hecho de que tienes que pedir que agreguen tu apellido paterno a tu nombre y te den todo el dinero de tus padres, aparte de lo demás, no me gustaría tener que vivir una vida pobre y aparte no deseo tener que regatear por comer en este lugar -** reclamo Hitomi para mirar la cara de confusión de Hinata y la cara de circunstancias de Naruto.

\- Emmm bueno veraz Hinata-chan yo… bueno mis padres fueron muy reconocidos, diría que eran grandes ninjas y buenooo… mi padre era Namikaze Minato y mi madre era Uzumaki Kuchina, así que pues esooo jejejeje tengo por derecho una mansión, mucho dinero y un gran apellido los cuales me fueron arrebatados, pero ahora Hito-chan me dice que los recupere y que reclame por ellos - explico Naruto para tratar de que Hinata entendiera a que se refería Kyubi.

\- ¿Na...Namikaze Minato, el Yondaime, woooooooooouh ¿eres hijo del cuarto Hokage Naruto-kun? - pregunto Hinata a Naruto.

\- Hai, y de la habanera sangrienta de konoha jejeje - termino Naruto.

\- Wooh la legendaria Kunoishi peliroja - acoto Hinata.

\- Bueno afírmate aumentaremos la velocidad para llegar luego, estamos lejos aún de la torre - dijo Naruto para luego comenzar a aumentar la velocidad.

 _\- Ser llevada por Naruto-kun es tan agradable, su olor es tan delicioso y su cuerpo despide un calor tan acogedor, me gustaría siempre estar así -_ pensó Hinata para luego afirmarse mejor para no caer en el viaje.

Luego de llevar un buen rato corriendo por encima de los techos de konoha y tras noquear a varios ninjas que se aparecían en el camino de Naruto y las dos chicas tras sentir el chakra de kyubi, llegaron a la torre Hokage y Naruto igual que siempre entro sin tocar solo para ser recibido por un batallón completo de Ambus rodeando al viejo Hokage y apuntándole a él, a Hinata y a Hitomi.

\- Emm viejo, me podrías sacar a todos estos molestosos, con los que me jodieron en el camino tuve suficiente y aparte no deseo que Hitomi se enoje porque yo no le impediré que saque todo el chakra que desee para emplearle contra ellos - hablo serio Naruto para luego ver que el viejo Hiruzen hacia unas señas y los Ambus desaparecían.

\- Bueno Naruto deseo una explicación por todo el escándalo que creaste allá afuera, por qué noqueaste a los ninjas que fueron a tu encuentro y quien es esta joven que tiene un chakra tan parecido al del kyubi - termino de hablar el anciano Hokage.

\- Ok, en primera los noquee porque no me preguntaron nada, sino que me atacaron directamente, en segunda ella es Hitomi, o en otras palabras para que usted y los bakambus que juran que no sé qué están ahí se enteren ella es Kyubi no Youko, el demonio zorro de nueve colas, aunque no te intranquilices porque ella está tranquila y es mi sensei y el de Hinata-chan, a y una advertencia cualquier ataque en mi contra o en contra de Hinata-chan o Hitomi-chan será repelido a la fuerza y no me haré responsable si alguien muere - dijo Naruto - y también deseo que me entregues las llaves de la mansión de mi padre para cambiarme hoy mismo y dejar de vivir en ese mugre departamento, aparte de eso quiero tener mi apellido paterno, quiero todos los rollos de jutsus y otras cosas que sean de mi padre y de mi madre ya que me pertenecen y no, no me salgas con nada estúpido porque se todo y se quiénes eran mis padres, así que ve soltando la libreta de ahorros que debieron haberme dejado y las llaves de la mansión, mañana te pediré los rollos y demases, pero quiero esas dos cosas ahora - luego de terminar de hablar Naruto miro la cara del Hokage y solo vio un rostro incrédulo y un tanto confuso.

\- Como, quien y desde cuándo, es todo lo que preguntare "- dijo el Sarutobi.

\- En orden, en una conversación con Hitomi, eso te responde quien y desde hace un buen tiempo ya - respondió el ojiazul.

\- Bueno, nunca pensé que tan temprano te tendría que dar estas cosas, supuestamente cuando tuvieras dieciocho años se te revelaría todo a ti- y mientras hablaba estas cosas de dentro de un cajón de su gran escritorio saco un rollo en el cual puso un poco de su sangre tras morderse un dedo y luego de un "Kai" el sello revelo unas llaves y tras sacar otro rollo y completar el mismo procedimiento este revelo una libreta que vendría siendo la de ahorros - bien, aquí tienes la libreta y las llaves de la mansión la cual está en esta dirección - cuando dijo esto entrego un papel a Naruto junto con las llaves y la libreta - espero no tengas más problemas y mañana te entregare lo demás, una última cosa Naruto, no le digas a nadie sobre esto hasta que hable con el consejo y les diga todo para luego proclamárselo a la aldea, tu padre se hizo de muchos enemigos y justo ahora no tienes ni el poder ni la fuerza para hacerles frente - termino diciendo el viejo Hokage.

\- Bien no me hago dramas, eso es todo nos vemos luego jiji - y luego de decir eso Naruto desapareció en un Shunshin junto con la Hyuga y la peliroja para aparecer frente a una mansión completamente destruida y solo quedaba una estatua a medio destruir.

\- Mmmm- luego de ver el lugar, los tres comenzaron a revisar la zona, al final Naruto encontró lo que buscaba - veo que el viejo fue inteligente en al menos algo, esto tiene un sello en esta estatua y no es un normal, es uno de sangre - tras decir eso, poso en el suelo a Hinata ya que no le había bajado en ningún momento y se mordió el pulgar para sacar un poco de sangre y ponerla sobre el sello en la estatua y tras un Kai el lugar entero brillo tan intensamente que los tres tuvieron que cerrar los ojos y tras unos segundos frente a ellos una gran y hermosa mansión estaba de pie, unos bellos jardines y un gran estanque en un costado.

 **\- Genial Naru-chan tenemos casa nueva -** dijo Hitomi emocionada.

\- Si, ya no tendremos que soportar el vivir en esa pocilga, haber Mmmm listo ya quedo podemos entrar Hito-chan y yo, te agradezco el enseñarme algo de fuinjutsu Hito-chan, si no, no lograría comprender estos sellos, y ahora solo falta agregar tu firma de chakra Hinata-chan para que puedas ingresar cuando lo desees y la barrera protectora de chakra no te dañe -hablo Naruto – este sello no es tan simple como se ve, tiene muchos sellos diferentes tanto dentro como fuera, pero todos reaccionan a mi sangre y a mi chakra, así que para cualquiera sería casi imposible desactivarlos, mientras que para mí solo requiero un poco de chakra- comento para luego tomar la mano de Hinata junto con la suya y expulsar una cantidad de chakra para grabarlo en la estatua y dar el pase libre a Hinata a la mansión - Bien eso es todo no hay necesidad de más, con eso tenemos, ahora vamos al interior a ver como es - termino de decir Naruto.

Tras ingresar a la gran mansión quedaron impresionados ya que al entrar por la puerta principal se llegaba a un recibidor y a una pequeña salita, entrando un poco más se llegaba a un inmenso salón con una gran chimenea sobre la cual descansaba un retrato gigante de Minato y Kushina, esta última con una protuberante barriga dando a entender su estado de embarazo.

\- Mi madre era bellísima, y al parecer soy muy parecido a mi padre… y tengo algunas características de mi madre - hablo en voz baja Naruto, pero igualmente logro ser escuchado por sus acompañantes.

 **\- Bueno Naru-chan, Hina-chan busquemos algunas habitaciones y vayamos a dormir, tenemos que levantarnos temprano mañana para el entrenamiento y yo necesito acostumbrarme a este cuerpo para ayudarles de mejor manera -** ordeno Hitomi.

\- ¿Etto yo me tengo que quedar? - pregunto sonrojada Hinata.

 **\- Obvio de hoy en adelante te atacaran por mi culpa, y entre más cerca de mi estés mejor, aparte el gruñón de tu padre no dirá nada ya que ni se preocupa por ti, así que no te preocupes y a dormir, mañana comenzara tu infierno y el de Naru-chan aumentara Wuajajajajjaja-** rio diabólicamente para luego adelantarse a una habitación y acostarse para dormir.

Luego de ver esto Naruto y Hinata decidieron ir a dormir, Naruto fue a la habitación principal y Hinata quedo en la habitación contigua a esta.

A la mañana siguiente la primera en despertar fue Hinata, la cual luego de una ducha y arreglarse un poco bajo a preparar el desayuno para los tres. Tras fijarse que la hora avanzaba y que los otros dos no se despertaban fue a la habitación más cercana que tenía, la cual era la de Naruto. Cuando entro lo primero que vio fue a Naruto durmiendo completamente estirado sobre la cama y solo con sus bóxers, ya que estaba completamente destapado. Un gran sonrojo le causo esa imagen y tras unos minutos para acostumbrarse se acercó a él y le removió un poco para tratar de despertarle

\- Naruto-kun vamos despierta, oye vamos arriba debemos entrenar - intentaba despertarle, pero al ver que no resultaba fue subiendo su tono – Naruto-kun… ¡Naruto-kun! ... ¡NARUTO-KUN! - termino por gritar Hinata para ver como Naruto brincaba de la cama y caía cómicamente al piso.

 **\- JAJAJAJA GRAN DESPERTADA JAJAJAJA -** dijo Hitomi carcajeándose mientras ingresaba a la habitación.

\- Perdón Naruto-kun pero era la única forma de despertarte - se disculpó la ojiperla.

\- Naa no hay problemas, pero trata de no volverlo a hacer así quieres, ahora tengo dolor de cabezas - Lloriqueó Naruto.

 **\- Bien por el rico olor que hay en el ambiente deduzco que nuestra querida ojiperla hizo el desayuno así que vamos a comer para comenzar el entrenamiento -** dijo Hitomi.

\- Esta bien/Esta bien - dijeron los dos genins al mismo tiempo, y al voltear a mirarse se sonrojaron y apartaron la mirada.

Luego de un buen desayuno más nutritivo de lo normal para Naruto, los tres partieron al campo de entrenamiento que había en la parte posterior de la mansión Namikaze, y luego de unas breves indicaciones y el aumento de los pesos de Naruto este comenzó con su rutina diaria creando mil clones de sombras y esparciéndolos en diferentes áreas de aprendizaje mientras el real fortalecía sus músculos con el entrenamiento infernal de Hitomi.

 **\- ¿Estas lista Hinata, mi entrenamiento es sádico y muy agotador, Naruto lo soporta porque es un jinchuriki y pues va a costarte muchísimo más que a él y a él le costó mucho -** hablo Hitomi para darle a entender a Hinata que lo que se avecinaba era muy difícil.

\- Si, así podría seguir cerca de Naruto-kun y poder mostrarle a los demás que no soy una molestia, sobre todo a padre - dijo decidida Hinata.

 **\- Genial, que comience tu infierno -** dijo satánicamente Hitomi mientras la Hyuga tenía escalofríos.

Tras realizar los ejercicios Naruto recordó que Kakashi-sensei había dicho que a las once se reunirían para entrenar un poco y hacer su primera misión.

-Hito-chan tenemos que ir con Kakashi-sensei, tenemos entrenamiento y la primera misión que tendremos- comento Naruto y tras unos minutos de conversación, los tres fueron al campo de entrenamiento número siete.

Tras una hora de entrenamiento básico ya era pasado medio día y comenzaron a caminar para buscar su primera misión. Decir que Naruto estaba desilusionado era decir que el Raikage no tiene un ego enorme, su primera misión y tenían que perseguir a un maldito gato que atacaba siempre que estaba arrinconado. Luego de una hora de persecución y persuasión por parte de Hinata al gato de nombre Tora, este se entregó entre mimos y cariños en los brazos de la chica, en cosa de minutos llegaron con el Hokage para entregar al gato.

-Hokage-sama aquí está el gato endemoniado- digo Kakashi mientras entregaba una jaula donde se encontraba el animal.

-Bueno, bien hecho aquí tienen su recompensa- y tras sacar unos sobres les entrego su parte a cada quien.

-Bueno tenemos tiempo para otra misión, les apetece cortar pasto, limpiar las riveras de un rio o simplemente ayudar a una ancianita con el techo de su casa, pueden elegir cualquiera de estas misiones- Dijo el viejo Kage mientras revisaba las misiones que le quedaban.

\- Mmmm y si nos las da todas- dijo Naruto ganando la atención de sus compañeros y del Hokage.

\- ¿Y cómo te las arreglarías para hacer todas las misiones en menos de dos horas?- cuestiono el Kage.

\- Jejeje todo ninja tiene sus secretos- dijo el rubio para luego tomar las misiones y desaparecer junto con su equipo.

Dos horas después el equipo llegaba entre embarrados, medio mojados y con rastros de pasto por las ropas.

-¿Qué les pasó?- cuestiono el viejo Sarutobi.

\- Simplemente no quieres saber Jiji- dijo Naruto mientras todos le miraban mal- fue un error mío- lagrimeo el rubio mientras recibía una colleja por parte de Kakashi.

\- Ah Naruto se le ocurrió usar los Kage Bunshin para hacer los trabajos más rápido, solo que no todo salió como se quería y pues bueno, terminamos así- acorto las explicaciones el Hatake.

-Okey, no requiero más razones- comento el Kage entregando sus ganancias a cada uno- bueno ya pueden retirarse, Kakashi tú te quedas debemos hablar sobre algunas cosas- y así todos salieron menos el tuerto.

\- Usted dirá Hokage-sama- y así comenzó una laaaaaaaaaarga conversación entre el tuerto y el anciano kage. Unos minutos después el que pasase por fuera de la oficina del Kage escucharía risitas estúpidas provenir del interior del lugar. (Lo dejo a su imaginación…pero tiene que ver con cierto librito de tapa naranja Muajajajajaja).

Tras salir de la oficina del Hokage el trio de genins se dividió, el emo de SasUKE se alejó alegando que seguiría entrenando en otro lado y la joven pareja fue asaltada tras unos minutos de caminar por la peliroja biju, la cual de manera amable (véase amarrarlos) se los llevo para continuar con el entrenamiento que ella tenía planeado para ellos.

Luego de horas de tortu… que diga entrenamiento, en los cuales los dos fueron sometidos por Hitomi a un infierno sobre la tierra Hinata y Naruto regresaron a la mansión a darse un descanso tras terminar todos sus ejercicios, no era muy tarde pero ya la luz del sol estaba menguando. Luego de un rato la pelirroja les dio su autorización para poder tomarse lo que restaba del día y tras ello y un – **No hagan cochinadas** -desaparecerse diciendo algo de baños termales y masajes dejando a los más jóvenes completamente sonrojados. Tras dejar atrás el momento incomodo ambos fueron a sus respectivos baños para asearse.

Quince minutos después cuando terminaron de bañarse a Naruto le sonaron tan fuerte las tripas que se sonrojo, no era su culpa que la malvada pelirroja no les dejara ir a almorzar tras las misiones y durante el entreno hasta dominar todo lo que ella les mando en el día, lo cual no fue poco y tras este ruidito Hinata le dijo a Naruto que cocinaría algo para comer y este le propuso ayudarle en la cocina.

\- ¿Etto Naruto-kun podrías cortar unas zanahorias en rodajas?, no necesito que queden perfectas no te preocupes - pregunto Hinata.

\- Si, no te preocupes por lómenos eso si lo sé hacer - contesto Naruto feliz de poder ayudar en la preparación de la comida.

Ya luego de una hora de preparación entre errores, bromas, risas, cosas quemadas y más bromas los dos genins lograron terminar de cocinar, luego del banquete que se sirvieron, y de varias repeticiones por parte del rubio diciendo que estaba tan o más rico que el ramen de Ichiraku los chicos fueron a la parte trasera de la mansión y se acomodaron en las sillas de la terraza las cuales estaban acomodadas una al lado de la otra. Mientras se estiraban y relajaban contemplaban lo pacifico de la noche y sus estrellas que se presentaban sobre ellos, no era mentira que Hitomi les obligaba a estar todo el día si era necesario para que aprendieran alguna cosa o solo para torturarles físicamente, pero ambos sabían que era para beneficio de ellos, solo que resultaban completamente molidos y los sonidos de la espalda del rubio daban crédito de ello.

\- Ouch, mi espalda- dijo el rubio mientras se estiraba un poco más solo para mirar a la Hyuga la cual tenía un rostro preocupado- sucede algo Hinata-chan – pregunto el pelirubio.

\- Naruto-kun, tú crees que mi familia se preocupe porque no aparezca, digo sé que mi padre es duro y algo mmm no, muy frio conmigo, pero tendrá que preocuparse por mí y ver donde estoy - dijo la ojiperla - no deseo meterte en problemas ni tampoco a Hitomi-sensei, tal vez si vuelvo a la mansión y vengo todos los días para acá no creo que allá problemas - termino su explicación.

\- Mmmmm si quieres mi opinión, esta es... me importa un pepino si tu padre es el Hokage, el Raikage, el Mizukage, el Tsuchikage o el Kazekage o todos juntos, me da igual si chilla patalea o reclama, tu no volverás a esa mansión y no, no es porque se me pegó la santa gana, es porque si sales de este lugar serás blanco fácil para todo aquel que me tenga mala u odio porque ya toda la aldea sabe de kyubi y que tu estas a mi lado, digamos que alguien, no sé quién antes de que preguntes…bueno vio ettoo emm el beso o besos que nos dimos y mmm ahora en toda la aldea se rumorea que la primogénita Hyuga es la zorra del chico demonio y bueno en cualquier momento tu padre sabrá y no deseo que nada te pase, esto que siento por ti es amor y sé que me correspondes así que no dejare que nadie te lastime incluida tu familia, por eso no saldrás de esta mansión ya que la barrera impedirá a todo aquel que no seas tú, Hitomi o yo entre aquí - concluyo su explicación Naruto.

\- Gra…gracias Naruto-kun, nadie se preocupó tanto por mi antes - dijo Hinata sonrojada- aunque me intriga saber quién comenzó el rumor- comento la chica medio sonrojada.

\- Bueno eso no lo sabremos fácilmente, ya luego nos preocupamos por eso, ahora tenemos temas más prioritarios como el que hará tu padre o tu clan con la información que a salido a la luz sobre lo nuestro, y ya que hablamos sobre esto, deseo preguntarte algo - dijo Naruto.

\- ¿Y qué sería? - pregunto nerviosa la Hyuga

-" Hinata-chan… ¿desde cuándo es que estas enamorada de mí? "- pregunto un ruborizado Naruto.

\- ¿Yo? - fue todo lo que la pobre Hyuga pudo pronunciar y tras el cabeceo seco de Naruto en afirmación esta se desmayó en un santiamén para caer sobre el asustando al rubio quien grito Hinata-chan tan fuerte que seguro se escuchó hasta Suna.

 **Xxxx Un laaaaaaaaaaargoooo mes después xxxX**

Ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde que el equipo siete fue fundado, habían realizado misiones de rango D durante todo el tiempo y la gran mayoría de los días resultaban con unas tres o cuatro misiones cumplidas aparte de siempre tener que entrenar durante las tardes con Hitomi y sus sádicas ideas. Naruto ya estaba completamente cabreado de las misiones y sobretodo la del gato Tora, era un felino con mala pata pues su dueña era una autentica ogra, pero que se le podía hacer la tipa era la esposa del Señor Feudal del país del Fuego y no tenía tacto con el pobre gato y eso lo demostraba claramente al estar frente a ellos tras devolverle al felino por décima novena vez en lo que iba de la semana y apachurrarlo contra su enorme busto asfixiando al pobre minino. Naruto ya arto de esto y tratando de parar esta estúpida misión la cual por lo que veía tendría que repetir en pocos días decidió hablar.

\- Emm señora si me permite le deseo dar un consejo - tras ganarse la atención de la dama y todos los de la sala Naruto prosiguió - No es por faltarle el respeto ni nada, pero usted está siendo muy bruta con el pobre gato y es por ello que este se escapa, le recomiendo que si desea que se mantenga junto a usted, utilice menos fuerza en su agarre, le acaricie más despacio y con más mimo y trate de acurrucarlo no asfixiarlo en su busto - concluyo Naruto ante la vista sorprendida de todos excepto de la señora.

Ella al ver que el rubio solo trataba de ayudarle realizo lo que este dijo y milagrosamente el gato dejo de luchar para relajarse entre el abrazo y comenzar a ronronear y buscar más mimos por parte de su dueña. Cuando todos vieron que esto daba resultado exclamaron un profundo suspiro de alivio y miraron a la señora quien hablo.

\- Buen consejo jovencito, Lord Hokage si es tan amable de darle una recompensa extra al chico por tan grata ayuda, y no se moleste en darle un poco duplíquele la paga por dos meses de todas las misiones que realice, que yo se las costeare por ahorrarme tantos problemas - y tras decir estas palabras la señora salió del despacho acompañada de un relajado gato y su dama de compañía.

\- Genial Naruto, no me lo espere de ti pero bueno estas demostrando que creces constantemente y que no estás perdiendo el tiempo - hablo el Hokage.

\- Ya… ahora a lo importante… ¡CUANDO NOS DARAS UNA MISION QUE VALGA LA PENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - grito Naruto para ensordecer a todos en la habitación menos a Hinata, la cual al ver las intenciones de Naruto se tapó con chakra los oídos, no por nada llevaba un mes viviendo con su novio. (NO PIENSEN COCHINADAS… aun xD)

\- Bien, bien ya que reclamas por algo más a tu nivel mmmm les daré una misión de rango C, ¿estás feliz? - dijo el Sarutobi.

\- ¡Yaaaataaaaaaa! Siii al fin una misión buena - volvió a gritar Naruto, para recibir un zape por parte de su novia - Hina-chan porque me pegas - Lloriqueo cómicamente Naruto.

\- Nos dejaras sordos Naru-Kun, además no te comportes como un niñito chico, ya eres un ninja y si vuelves a reclamar o a gritar tan fuerte te prometo que no habrá nada de ramen en un mes - le reto Hinata sorprendiendo a todos.

 _-¿Desde cuándo Hinata cambio tanto y sobre todo, desde cuando reta, le da órdenes y deja callado a Naruto como si fuera su hijo pequeño?-_ Fue el pensamiento generalizado que paso por las mentes de todos los ahí presentes.

\- Uhh si cariño - siguió lloriqueando Naruto, pero luego de decir la última palabra supo que las había literalmente cagado _\- mierda, se me olvido que no estamos en la mansión -_ pensó Naruto.

\- ¿Cariño? - fue la pregunta unánime que resonó en la sala.

\- No pregunten, no les incumbe y ni se les ocurra tratar de sacarle algo a Hina-chan porque tampoco podrán, esta desmayada -todos miraron a la Hyuga la cual se mantenía en su lugar, parada, firme como un roble hasta que se tambaleo un poco y como en cámara lenta comenzó a caer, pero antes de tocar el piso fue atrapada por los fuertes brazos de Naruto.

\- Ejem… bien siguiendo con lo que estábamos… TAZUNA-SAN PUEDE PASAR – hablo en voz alta el Hokage para que luego se abriera la puerta y entrara un hombre ya mayor con pinta de borracho y para rematarla una botella de sake en la mano – este es el equipo que le protegerá hasta Nami no Kuni "- dijo al tal Tazuna.

\- ¿Ellos? - pregunto apuntándoles despectivamente - el pelinegro a leguas se nota que es emo, aunque tal vez de algo sirva, la chica ni despierta esta, parece una debilucha, el enano rubio debe ser el más débil del grupo más incluso que la chica y este tipo es un ciclope, ¿usted cree que me puedan proteger? - un segundo después de terminar con sus palabras el anciano tenía una kunai enterrada a centímetros de su tráquea, otra justo en medio de su entrepierna solo que unos milímetros más abajo (la sudo gorda) y otra destrozo la botella de sake que tenía en su mano.

\- Vuelva a decir algo sobre Hina-chan, Kakashi-sensei, bakasuke o yo y estará a tres metros bajo tierra en un minuto - hablo fríamente Naruto.

\- Bien partirán dentro de dos horas, pueden retirarse y antes de que se vayan… Naruto no se ataca a quien debes proteger aunque te saque de tus casillas, ¿okey? - tras el asentimiento del ojiazul el Hokage dio la orden de irse a preparar y todos desaparecieron en un Shunshin excepto Sasuke.

\- Debo aprender a hacer eso luego - pensó mientras saltaba por unos techos en dirección al barrio Uchiha.

Ya pasadas las dos horas, todos estaban reunidos esperando a que llegaran Naruto y Hinata e increíblemente Kakashi también esperaba apoyado en un árbol cercano leyendo su Icha Icha.

\- Porque se demoran tanto - reclamaron Tazuna y Sasuke a la vez.

Cuando Kakashi iba a hablar se sintió el sonido de algo cayendo desde muy alto y tras unos segundos una sombra termino estrellándose justo fuera de las puertas de konoha.

\- Vez viajar en Kitsiu no fue mala idea llegamos más rápido - la voz de Naruto resonó en el lugar del impacto.

\- Si, tenías razón Naru-kun - esta vez fue la voz de Hinata.

Al acercarse todos lograron ver algo que les impacto. Naruto y Hinata se encontraban montados sobre un gran zorro de por lómenos un metro y medio de alto por dos metros casi tres de largo de color rojo en las patas hasta llegar un poco más arriba de mitad de patas, el pecho color rojo y la punta de sus tres colas en rojo, todo lo demás era color blanco y unos ojos de un color tipo ámbar.

\- Gracias Kitsiu puedes ir a descansar - le dijo Naruto a su invocación.

\- Que este bien Naruto-sama, hasta luego Hinata-sama - se despidió el zorro para luego desaparecer en un puff.

\- ¿Listos chicos?, ya nos vamos - dijo Kakashi emprendiendo el viaje- a todo esto Naruto, desde cuando tú tienes una invocación…- pregunto al rubio y se comenzó una larga conversación sobre invocaciones, explicaciones incluidas al emo.

Y así por primera vez el equipo siete salía fuera de la aldea rumbo a Nami no Kuni en una misión, sin esperar lo que les vendría.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Bueno ahí está el tercer cap. de este fic, la verdad lo tenía listo hace uno o dos días no sé, pero con tantas cosas que hacer no había tenido tiempo de subirlo, perdón T-T bueno aparte la cosa sigue, si encuentran algo mal avísenme pls, también gracias por los reviews que me han dejado, gracias por las buenas vibras y sobre todo gracias por los Occ.

Ah, otra cosa el que quiera responder la encuesta del cap. 2 respóndala aún tenemos mucho tiempo para ello, bueno aparte de eso no tengo más que agregar, que tengan unas buenas semanas hasta que vuelva a subir un cap.

Bye… JA NE!

Hagan feliz a este pobre escritor y déjenme un reviewcito.

Sigan la flechiiitaaaaaa ^w^

I

I

I

I

V


	4. Mision y un sello especial

HOLAAAAAA xD aquí les traigo el capítulo 4 jejeje

Bueno lo primero…. Gracias por los reviews!

Tengo un anuncio, por cosas del trabajo y la familia, tal vez, solo tal vez me demore un poquito(o mucho) de vez en cuando en subir algún cap., eso creo quedo claro luego de lo que me demore en subir este, pero apenas se pueda los subo, también tengo otro anuncio, los Occ comenzaran a salir de a poco, no se notaran mucho y seria luego de terminar la saga de Nami no Kuni y los exámenes chunin, ellos estarán después de eso, ya los estoy situando cronológicamente en la vida del rubio y la cosa más importante, tratare de que este fic no sea como el típico, Naruto-over-power, será más work-power para que sea más entrete y tal vez me demore un tanto más en algunas cosas, pero aparte de eso nada más.

Bien, las cosas están así, necesiiiitooo un Occ femenino T—T el que sea como sea, la cosa es una ayudita ya tengo una, pero estoy trabado mentalmente para crear el perfil de alguien más xD si uno de mis buenos lectores se apiada de este cabeza hueca seria genial. De antemano Gracias :D

Por hoy solo agradecer a Aten92 por estar siempre atento al FF y ayudarme de una forma a pensar que hacer en el futuro con el fic, así que gracias .

Bueno la parte triste de todo FF que existe… la renuncia de derechos T—T …. cualquier cosa los personajes de Naruto no son míos son de Kishimoto…. Solo la historia, Occ (algunos no son míos) son míos xD

Bueno no les molesto ya más con mis tonterías, vamos a lo que importa

\- Bola de pelos pulguienta - es blabla normal.

 **\- No me digas así mocosoooo -** es blabla de algo sobrehumano.

 _-" el escritor esta medio loco... ¿no creen? "-_ pensamientos de personajes.

- _ **"lo sé, es así y así lo aguantamos"-**_ pensamientos de algo sobrehumano.

\- (me meto yo a copuchar o molestar así que si les incomoda eso avísenme xD)-.

Bueno al fin xD aquí les va el FIC!

… **NARUTO…**

Capítulo 4- Misión y un sello especial.

Mientras caminaban rumbo a Nami no Kuni Naruto explico a su sensei sobre su contrato de invocación, omitió de donde fue que lo saco y con la ayuda de la Hyuga logro hacer creer al Hatake que simplemente era una coincidencia el que al tratar de hacer el jutsu el fuese compatible a esos animales, esto sorprendo a su sensei, pero al saber sobre lo que contenía el rubio fue más fácil para que se creyera el cuento. Al contrario, Sasuke comenzó a despilfarrar protestas por montones exigiéndole al rubio entregar su contrato a alguien de la elite como el, basta decir que fue completamente ignorado por los demás y termino completamente furioso exigiéndole al Hatake que le enseñase dicho jutsu. Después de prometerle que se lo enseñaría después de la misión este se calmó.

-Hmp- articulo al lograr que su sensei prometiese enseñarle el jutsu.

-A veces pienso que se te suben mucho los humos SasUKE- comenzó a molestar el rubio.

-Simplemente estoy reclamando algo que por derecho es de la elite, un dobe como tú no debería tener algo tan práctico en su poder- refuto el Uchiha.

-Si si si, lo que sea Hime-chan- contrataco el rubio ganándose unas risas de sus acompañantes y una mirada furica con protesta incluida del princeso.

Siguieron caminando así un largo tiempo, Kakashi conversaba con Tazuna sobre diferentes temas, Naruto y Hinata platicaban sobre algunos jutsus por practicar y Sasuke seguía refunfuñando sobre dobes y sus estupideces. Mientras avanzaban pudieron ver un charco de agua más o menos grande a un costado del camino, lo cual era extraño pues no había llovido en semanas. También Kakashi noto que Tazuna estaba incomodo, prefirió mantenerse en silencio al ver que el hombre no hablaba más, precavido, hizo unas señales a los demás y luego de esto Naruto cuidadosamente aviso a la chica que revisara el área, Hinata activo su byakugan sin llamar la atención e inicio verificando la zona. Naruto mientras tanto repasaba lo que hace poco estuvieron entrenando con Hinata mientras comenzaba a liberar chakra a su alrededor de forma lenta pero constante sin interferir con la visión de la Hyuga.

 _ **Xxxx Flash Back xxxX**_

Naruto y Hinata estaban dentro de la mente del primero gracias un jutsu que conocía la Kitsune para poder, usando su chakra, lograr que otra mente ingresase en el subconsciente de Naruto, utilizando el chakra como una capa, logrando así que pudiese estar Hinata en la mente del rubio. Aprovechando este jutsu entrenaban arduamente en los distintos campos que Hitomi podía enseñarles, pero sobre todo en el manejo de las armas seleccionadas, Naruto seguía puliendo su taijutsu con sus garras-guadañas y Hinata tras un largo tiempo de decisión eligió un par de armas singulares, eran unas Kamas retractilas las cuales iban en sus antebrazos unidas por unas correas de cuero, las Kamas podían ser retraídas con solo inyectarles chakra, aparte poseía una cadena la cual se extendía y/o acortaba dependiendo cuanto chakra se le inyectara para poder utilizarlas a largo alcance si fuese necesario y servían también para que no las perdiera en batalla, como también para causar daño al enemigo pues al inferirles chakra si se deseaba se activaban unos picos a lo largo de toda la cadena y lo mejor de todo era que eran tan livianas como un Kunai.

Llevaban según ellos semanas completas entrenándose, según Naruto él había perdido la cuenta a la semana y tanto, Hinata creía que llevaban cerca del mes, pero ninguno se rendía en el entrenamiento y progresaban a pasos agigantados según palabras de la misma Hitomi.

 **\- Bueno chicos veo que han tenido un gran progreso, y ya va siendo hora de que despierten, es mejor que descansen sus mentes un tiempo, cuando vuelvan a la realidad y luego de que terminen todas sus misiones quiero que vallan a conseguir las Kamas para Hinata, luego que realicen sus ejercicios y que coman algo nutritivo, esto último te lo recalco más a ti Naruto, aparte yo no saldré en unos días estoy un tanto cansada por el uso excesivo de mi chakra en un cuerpo que no es mío por lo tanto tengan más cuidado cuando anden por fuera de la mansión y la barrera, también está el hecho de que tengo que averiguar la forma de salir sin la necesidad de que Naruto haga un clon porque al final aunque él no se haya dado cuenta también gasta de su chakra y no es bueno que el gaste de esa forma porque en una misión no puede estar falto de recursos y con las reservas bajas y aunque la idea de la pequeña fue buena no resulto como nosotros creíamos -** hablo Hitomi.

\- Bien, pero si sabes algo dínoslo porque he pensado una forma de sacarte, pero necesito la ayuda de alguien experto en sellos y ni Hina-chan ni tú lo son, menos yo - contesto Naruto.

\- Como dice Naruto-kun estamos planeando una forma de sacarle de este lugar así que no se angustie tanto Hitomi-sensei, ya veremos cómo solucionarlo no se preocupe - dijo Hinata.

 **\- Bueno, los veo luego me voy a dormir -** respondió Hitomi despareciendo del lugar.

Tras la conversación Hitomi les mando al mundo real y se despertaron solo para darse cuenta que las semanas que supuestamente entrenaron solo fue una muy larga noche.

\- Esto de que ella pueda controlar el tiempo dentro de mi mente es genial, aprendimos mucho en una sola noche, aunque tengo un dolor de cabezas monumental… ¿y tú Hina-chan? - le pregunto el ojiazul.

\- Estoy igual que tu… mejor vamos a arreglarnos y a desayunar para juntarnos con los demás… luego veremos el resto de nuestros quehaceres - le dijo Hinata.

\- Haaiiiiii, como ordene su majestad jajajaja - se rio medio burlo Naruto.

\- Ven aquí ahora mismo - le dijo Hinata con un tono muy dulce, el cual al escucharlo Naruto prefirió correr.

\- _Soldado que escapa sirve para otra guerra_ \- pensó Naruto con Hinata detrás de él – ¡Mamá! - grito Naruto adentrándose al baño de la recamara en un intento infructuoso de escapar de su novia.

 **\- Mocoso porsiacaso eh abierto un nexo entre tu mente y la mocosa así que se pueden comunicar con mi chakra, no lo usen mucho, ya que los agotara, pero para emergencias servirá mucho, si ella desea hablar contigo se gastara igualmente mi chakra así que dile que no se preocupe, eso es todo se me había olvidado comentártelo -** le hablo Hitomi para luego bostezar y no volverse a escuchar.

 _ **Xxxx Fin Flash Back xxxX**_

\- _Bueno espero que el entrenamiento le haya servido a Hina-chan creo que tendremos diversión_ \- pensó Naruto notando firmas de chakra a su alrededor.

Luego de avanzar por media hora Naruto volvió a ver un charco de agua, se le hizo raro pues no había llovido en semanas y de ese mismo sentía las firmas de chakra, así que concluyo que era en esa zona donde los tratarían de emboscar.

En un movimiento que nadie pudo ver dos tipos encapuchados y con garras metálicas unidas con cadenas unas a otras atacaron a Kakashi el cual fue reducido a pedazos por la cadena, tras esto el ojinegro se paralizo y Naruto como Hinata se pusieron en guardia frente a su compañero y el constructor.

\- Mira nada más una panda de mocosos y el constructor, ahora mandan a niños a realizar el trabajo de los grandes - hablo uno de los hermanos demonios.

\- Mmmm podríamos matar a los tres tipos y luego divertirnos con la chica, además mira esos ojos, la podríamos vender a Kumo y sacar un buen dineral - le respondió el otro.

Apenas esas palabras fueron dichas el lugar por completo sintió una baja impresionante de temperatura y un abrumador instinto asesino aumentando de forma casi imposible, todas las miradas se centraron en el rubio quien con la mirada baja solo apretaba sus puños y no paraba de temblar.

Ignorando la sensación que comenzaba a desaparecer los nukenin observaron a Naruto el cual estaba con la mirada ensombrecida y temblaba un poco.

\- Oh que pasa pequeño, ¿el miedo y la impotencia de saber sus destinos hace que ni moverte puedas?, jajajajajajaja entonces primero te matare a ti luego a los otros dos y usare a la chica para divert….- no alcanzo a terminar de decir lo último cuando se vio con un puño recubierto de chakra incrustado en su estómago el cual lo mando a volar hasta que la cadena tiro y su hermano le trajo de vuelta a la tierra a diez metros de distancia.

\- Nunca, nunca te dejaría tocar a Hina-chan, antes muerto - hablo Naruto bajando el puño envuelto ahora en chakra rojo y levantando la mirada revelando los ojos rasgados y de color rojo, sus marcas acentuadas, sus colmillos crecidos y su pelo más erizado, según Hitomi eso le haría ver más atemorizante, y realmente parecía funcionar.

\- Qu..qué…qué demonios eres tú - hablo el otro shinobi que aún estaba en pie pero con el brazo adolorido por la fuerza que tuvo que usar para frenar el vuelo de su hermano.

\- Soy tu peor pesadilla - luego de decir esas palabras Naruto desapareció de la vista de todos, Kakashi que estaba escondido tuvo que destapar su ojo izquierdo y aun así se le dificulto ver de dónde provino el primer golpe y el siguiente y los otros que fueron llegando a los ninjas enemigos. Después de molerlos a golpes y de que Hinata le llamase Naruto paro de atacarles y verlos en un estado completamente lamentable.

\- Buen trabajo Naruto, luego me explicaras sobre ese chakra rojo - le hablo Kakashi.

Luego de amarrar a los hermanos demonio, y mandar un mensaje a konoha para que los vinieran a recoger, el grupo le exigió una explicación al constructor y tras escucharla decidieron de forma unánime ir a Nami no Kuni a resolver su problema.

Siguieron avanzando más tranquilos cuando de Naruto lanzo un kunai contra los arbustos, todos miraron en esa dirección y de entre este salió un conejo blanco asustado.

-Baka que haces lanzando kunais a lo loco- molesto el Uchiha.

-Sentí algo por ahí y yo…- Naruto no termino de hablar simplemente agarro a Hinata y se lanzó al piso al mismo tiempo que Kakashi hacia lo mismo con Sasuke y Tazuna, solo para evitar que una gigantesca zambato les decapitara. Esta espada se incrusto en un árbol y luego un hombre se paró sobre ella.

\- Miren nada más, si es Sharingan no Kakashi haciéndole de niñera - hablo el hombre sobre la espada - _Ahora sé porque los hermanos demonio no pudieron ganar_ – pensó mientras miraba atentamente al grupo.

\- Zabuza Momochi el Kirigakure no Kijin o Demonio de la Niebla, ninja renegado de Kiri y espadachín de la niebla - hablo Kakashi – Todos, no interfieran, yo les defenderé, ustedes encárguense de proteger a Tazuna - les indico el tuerto.

\- Bien a pelear - dijo Zabuza lanzándose a la acción al igual que Kakashi.

Llevaban un buen periodo peleando, Zabuza hizo uso del Kirigakure no Jutsu para ocultarse entre la niebla, hacía uso de sus Mizu Bunshin cada vez que Kakashi estaba por eliminarle varias veces, pero en un descuido atrapa a Kakashi en una prisión de agua y todo se complica, crea un Mizu Bunshin para terminar el trabajo y cuando por fin cree haber ganado Naruto utiliza sus garras-guadaña para interceptar la zambato y destruir el Bunshin.

-Pero que tenemos aquí, dime pequeñajo que son esas armas, nunca había visto unas así y eh visto muchas - le pregunto Zabuza a Naruto.

\- Estas son mis Kutsū no Tsume, y fueron diseñadas especialmente por mí y para mí, están hechas de una aleación de metales especiales y de mucho de mi chakra, para que solo yo las pueda portar o alguien que tenga algo que ver con mi sangre - explico Naruto.

\- Déjame decirte mocoso que se ven muy bien, pero no podrás hacer mucho con algo tan pequeño contra mi Kubikiri Houcho - se burló Zabuza.

\- Eso lo veremos - tras estas palabras Naruto volvió a desaparecer como lo hizo contra los hermanos demonio y apareció tras Zabuza para asestarle un golpe y desaparecer el Mizu bunshin que se dirigía a ellos, pues Zabuza había creado varios. Golpe tras golpe movimiento tras movimiento Naruto impresionaba más y más a todos los ahí presentes excepto a Hinata, quien miraba tranquila como su amado rubio combatía.

 _\- Como ha conseguido esas armas, como puede tener tanto poder, ese poder debería ser mío yo tengo el derecho por sangre y por qué soy de elite, ese dobe me deberá dar muchas explicaciones -_ pensó Sasuke

 _\- Tendré que preguntarle cómo ha conseguido esas armas y quien lo ha entrenado, no puedo creer cuanto a avanzado este chico y yo ni siquiera he intervenido, perdóneme sensei, creo que todavía no he logrado ser un buen shinobi como usted quería -_ pensó Kakashi.

\- _Maldición este niñato me está dando una paliza, me eh confiado mucho y no he podido ni siquiera asestarle un rasguño, creo tendré que ponerme serio_ \- pensó Zabuza - Bien me aburriste, te matare y luego a los demás - dijo para luego comenzar a formar sellos con su mano libre y crear un gigantesco dragón de agua - Suiton: Suiryūdan no jutsu - El dragón de agua cargo contra Naruto y el grupo, al ver esto el rubio pensó que no le quedaba de otra que utilizar algún Jutsu.

\- ¿A si? Entonces comete este, Suiton: Suiryūdan no jutsu - grito Naruto para luego ver como los dos grandes dragones chocaban entre sí, pero algo raro sucedía según Zabuza, su dragón no avanzaba ni retrocedía, era como si estuvieran al mismo nivel, no era posible que un mequetrefe le estuviera igualando en un jutsu que el tanto usaba, ¿o si?, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar y solo pudo esquivar al ver como ambos dragones eran destruidos por el contrario y se desintegraban lanzando olas en ambas direcciones, al alejarse de la prisión esta se des hiso liberando a Kakashi.

\- Bien echo Naruto, es mi turno - le dijo Kakashi.

(Emm pos de aquí en adelante es exactamente igual a lo que todos conocemos, ya saben la pelea en el agua dragón vs dragón, luego cascada vs cascada, Zabuza a punto de morir y salvado por los senbon de Haku disfrazada de ambu (SI ACA ES MUJER WUAJAJJAJAJA xD) y luego ir rumbo al pueblo con Kakashi desmayado por el uso de Sharingan).

Habían pasado unos días y los chicos realizaban ejercicios que Kakashi les había ordenado, claro está que Naruto y Hinata solo eran clones dejados por el rubio para ir a entrenar a otro lado y que el Uchiha no les molestara. El tuerto se dio cuenta de esto y reemplazándose también por un clon siguió a sus alumnos para ver que hacían llevándose una gran sorpresa. Sobre las agua de un gran lago habían por lómenos cincuenta clones de Naruto y otros diez de Hinata, unos combatiendo entre sí, otros meditando, otros leyendo, otros manipulando agua con su chakra y unos pocos más practicando distintos tipos de jutsu tanto básicos como elementales y de todos los elementos, cabe decir que algunos salían bien, mientras que los elementos no afines eran un completo fiasco. Cuando iba a hablar escucho la voz de Naruto provenir de la orilla del lago, y al acercarse un poco vio también a Hinata.

\- Bien Hina-chan hoy veremos si lo que dice Hitomi es verdad y puedo lograr despertar algún tipo de doujutsu o kekei genkai, según ella podría haber heredado las cadenas de chakra de Oka-chan, pero no lo sabemos a ciencia cierta, también me dijo que intentaría ayudar para ver si podía despertar algo más, tal vez algo relacionado con mis ojos, aparte de aumentar considerablemente mis sentidos y tacto, también vamos a ver si podemos ampliar el rango de tu byakugan y quitarle ese espacio sin visión, ella dijo que podíamos, tal vez y algo bueno sale de todo esto - le hablo Naruto a Hinata, mientras Kakashi solo escuchaba algo incrédulo la conversación.

\- Bien entonces comencemos Naru-kun - tras estas palabras Hinata activo su byakugan y se alejó unos pasos de Naruto - ¿Naru-kun te acuerdas como eran los pasos verdad?, primero inyecta una pequeña cantidad de chakra en tus ojos, luego moldéala alrededor de estos mantenla un momento y solo después expúlsala a través de estos - le indico la peliazul y el rubio fue cumpliendo una por una las indicaciones enviando el chakra de Hitomi y el suyo a sus ojos.

Cuando Naruto llego a la parte de expulsar el chakra algo raro paso, fue como una explosión de chakra contenido en la cara del rubio la cual causo susto tanto en Hinata como en Kakashi el cual salió de su escondite asustando a su alumna solo para atrapar al rubio antes de caer y comenzar a revisarle, pero antes siquiera de lograr ver si estaba bien Naruto abrió sus ojos revelando algo que les dejo impactados, sus ojos se podían ver claramente de color azul-celeste partidos a la mitad de forma vertical por una pupila de color rojo como si fuera la de Hitomi, lo extraño era que alrededor de su pupila felina se formaban irises poco a poco, pero no se completaban entre sí, solo estaban semi-completas y eran de color negro.

\- Que demonios le hiciste a tus ojos Naruto, porque se ven así - pregunto Kakashi solo para ser ignorado completamente por el rubio el cual se soltó de su abrazo y corriendo se dirigió al lago para poder verse en el reflejo.

\- Genial, veo muchísimo más detallado, haber esperen un momento - Naruto le inyecto chakra a sus ojos y como lo pensó hubo resultados, al mirar a Kakashi podía ver lo que según el serían las vías de chakra, lo mismo con Hinata, al aumentar el chakra se fijó que podía ver a distancias enormes, pero no podía ver chakra, solo era como tener un telescopio, volvió a la normalidad si vista y al reenfocar volvió a ver las vías de chakra y así estuvo largo rato probando todas las nuevas maravillas que sus ojos podían realizar.

Ya cansados de ser ignorados por Naruto tanto Hinata como Kakashi le gritaron - NARUTO/NARU-KUN! - asustando a Naruto el cual perdió el control de chakra en sus ojos y los desactivo.

\- Emm ¿si? - respondió para luego ser repletado por preguntas y más preguntas por parte de su sensei y su novia.

 **Xxxx Horas después xxxX**

\- Emm entonces tengo que ponerle un nombre a este nuevo doujutsu, mmm pensemos, tienen que ayudarme no soy muy bueno en esto de los nombres - les dijo Naruto.

Y así estuvieron por casi una hora pensando en un buen nombre para el doujutsu del rubio.

 **\- Que tal Onigan o Garriugan, o no mejor Kyubigan, o no se tal vez Mugengan sería como ojos infinitos, ¿te gusta? -** aportaba ideas Hitomi.

\- Si, ese me gusto - dijo Naruto desconcertando a los otros dos - Bien ya tenemos un nombre, que les parece Mugengan o Garriugan, el primero tiene como significado ojos infinitos y el segundo es solo un nombre pues no se le da más sonido, esos dos me suenan más - explico Naruto.

\- Mugengan o Garriugan, los dos podrían sonar bien, pero el significado es lo que vale así que Mugengan para mí la mejor opción - dijo el tuerto.

\- Si Naru-kun, el significado es importante así que Mugengan queda elegido - hablo Hinata.

\- Yatta tengo doujutsu con nombre y todo jejejeje, bueno Kakashi-sensei, ya que al parecer nos espiabas sabes que ahora veremos cómo mejorar el byakugan de Hina-chan así que si pudieras darnos más tiempo alargando de alguna forma el entrenamiento de Sasuke, nos arias un gran favor, dile que le puedes ayudar para ver si puede despertar el Sharingan, o muéstrale algún otro ejercicio si es que ya domino el de la escalada- comento Naruto- Bien, ahora nosotros necesitaremos de todo el chakra posible y sobretodo Hina-chan, así que los clones se desharán - explico Naruto.

\- Bien veré que puedo hacer, no se demoren mucho, nos vemos al rato - y tras esto desapareció en un Shunshin.

\- Bien comencemos, es mi turno - dijo Hinata.

\- Más le vale a Hitomi que esto salga bien porque yo me puedo recuperar rápido con su chakra si pasa algo, pero tú no así que si veo que algo va mal detendré el flujo de su chakra a tus ojos, ¿entendido? - y tras un asentimiento de cabeza de Hinata comenzaron con el traspaso de chakra a los ojos de Hinata con su byakugan activado.

 **Xxxx Otras tantas horas después xxxX**

Naruto traía a Hinata durmiendo cómodamente entre sus brazos, aferrada a su chaqueta mientras el entraba a la casa del constructor de puentes.

\- Ya llegamos - Dijo Naruto mientras entraba al comedor con una medio despierta Hinata aun en brazos del rubio.

\- Que bien que llegan, la cena esta lista - dijo Tsunami la hija de Tazuna.

\- Itadakimatsu/Itadakimatsu - Dijeron al mismo tiempo en la mesa comenzando a devorar todo lo que podían, nadie se dio cuenta en qué momento llegaron hay y sobre todo como la Hyuga se recuperó tan rápido.

\- Naruto, Hinata no coman tan aprisa, se atragantaran - les dijo Kakashi con una gotita de anime en la nuca.

\- Dobes, hm - fue el comentario del Uchiha.

\- Debemos comer mucho para poder derrotar a todos los que se nos crucen, por ejemplo ese tal Gato y librar este lugar de una vez - dijo alegre Naruto mientras engullía otro pedazo de carne.

\- Ustedes solo morirán como los demás - dijo un pequeño que salía por uno de los pasillos - No son rivales para Gato - Dijo.

\- Inari no seas mal educado - le reprendió su madre.

\- Nosotros somos ninjas entrenados, él un simple comerciante, le ganaremos - refuto Naruto ante la negatividad del crio.

\- Y tú qué sabes, de seguro has tenido una buena vida, no has tenido que sufrir hambre y no sabes cómo es sufrir por no tener un padre, no sabes nada del mundo eres solo un tonto más que vive en su nube color rosa - lo siguiente que supo Inari era que estaba siendo levantado por el cuello de su camisa y al mirar los ojos del chico frente a él se congelo, eran tan rojos y llenos de ira, sed de sangre y maldad que se orino en sus pantalones.

\- Tú eres el que no sabe nada, hay afuera hay gente que la pasa peor que tú y un buen ejemplo soy yo - le hablo Naruto cada vez más enojado - Al nacer sellaron mi vida, mis padres fallecieron ese mismo día, a mis tres años fui echado del orfanato en donde vivía, de ahí en adelante todos mis cumpleaños debía de encerrarme en mi apartamento, el cual Hokage-sama me dio para tener donde vivir, aunque de todas formas siempre me encontraba la mista turba para golpearme y lastimarme hasta dejarme al borde de la muerte, no solo en esos días, también cada vez que se les antojaba, toda mi aldea me ve con ojos de odio y rencor, en mi primer día de academia me intentaron dar muerte, solo a hace pocos años conseguí mi primera amiga, siempre eh estado solo, me alimentaba de los desperdicios que botaban a la basura porque nadie me vendía algo para comer o me cobraban tres veces más caro y te puedo seguir contando como de terrible ha sido mi vida, pero no lo hare porque no perderé mi tiempo con un niño malcriado y estúpido como tú- soltándolo Naruto se alejó a la puerta solo para volverse y decir - me eh enfrentado a la muerte más veces de lo que muchos ninjas experimentados podrían jactarse y eme aquí, yo no me di por vencido, no me rendí y seguí subiendo, luchando yo contra toda una aldea que veía al demonio dentro de mí y no a mí, porque eso es lo que sello mi vida – tomo un poco de aire y volvió a habla- recuerda que siempre habrá alguien que pase peores cosas que tú en esta vida… me retiro se me quito el apetito- y tras estas palabras desapareció en un Shunshin dejando detrás solo llamas de color azul y naranja.

\- Voy a ver como esta, no lo dejare solo en ese estado, no nos esperen para dormir creo que buscara con que desquitarse - y tras eso Hinata también desapareció en un Shunshin solo que a diferencia del anterior las llamas eran azules y blancas.

Para todos los ahí presentes las revelaciones y palabras dichas por Naruto mostraron cuan cruel podía llegar a ser la vida, todos voltearon a ver a Kakashi pidiendo una repuesta.

-Y eso fue la parte bonita- comento para volver a su comida y guardar silencio.

Tras esas pocas palabras, todos en la casa tuvieron el mismo pensamiento…

\- _¿Cómo puede seguir sonriendo?-_

Luego de buscarlo por unos veinte minutos Hinata encontró a Naruto apoyado en el tronco de lo que alguna vez debió ser un gran árbol en medio de un gran campo de flores, las cuales eran preciosas. Naruto miraba las estrellas mientras pensaba y al darse cuenta de la presencia de su novia volteo el rostro para mirarla.

\- Hola Hina-chan, perdóname no pude resistirme a hacer lo que hice - dijo Naruto abrazando a Hinata y enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de ella.

\- No te preocupes, creo que has causado un efecto en Inari-san y en su familia, mejor aún veo que no te has puesto a destruir todo jajaja - rio Hinata para luego alejarse un poco del rubio y ver la expresión avergonzada de Naruto.

\- A unos doscientos metros cree un nuevo claro y le deje con un lago incluido jejeje - dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca.

Una gota gigantesca apareció en la nuca de Hinata, pero luego de mirar a Naruto comprendió que era mejor que se destensara de esa forma a que lo hiciese con alguien vivo.

\- Mejor recostémonos un rato y mímame, creo que lo necesito, recordar mi pasado me hace mal - dijo Naruto.

Hinata se separó de Naruto para sentarse junto al árbol, él se sentó y apoyo en este para que luego se acomodaran en el piso, Hinata entre las piernas del ojiazul, de tal manera que le permitiera estar de lado apoyando su hombro contra el estómago de Naruto y su cabeza contra su pecho semi-abrazándole, Naruto la rodeo por debajo de sus hombros y se quedaron cómodamente abrazados disfrutando del momento.

\- Te amo Hina-chan - le dijo en un susurro el rubio a la peliazul.

\- Y yo te amo a ti Naru-kun - le respondió sonrojada la ojiperla solo para sentir como la mano de Naruto alzaba su rostro y este reclamaba sus labios. Y así con un beso la pareja se volvió a abrazar y terminaron por quedar profundamente dormidos.

 **Xxxx A la mañana siguiente xxxX**

La feliz pareja dormía tranquilamente abrazados hasta que fueron despertados de forma tranquila por una chica que estaba delante de ellos mientras les llamaba.

\- Hola chicos, no deberían de dormir a la intemperie, eso les causara un resfrió - aconsejo la misteriosa chica - Soy Haku, vine a este lugar a recoger unas cuantas yerbas medicinales para un amigo mío, ¿y ustedes? – pregunto mientras se acuclillaba frente a la pareja.

\- Estábamos descansando después de haber entrenado mucho en los últimos días y aprovechando de pasar tranquilos un ratito a solas - respondió Naruto mientras abrazaba más contra si a la sonrojada peliazul.

\- Veo que son novios, hacen una bella pareja - felicito Haku - Pero para que deseas hacerte más fuerte, ya se ve que lo eres - volvió a preguntar Haku.

\- Deseo ser más fuerte para poder proteger a quienes son importantes para mí, por ejemplo Hina-chan - respondió Naruto.

\- ¿Y tú?- le pregunto a Hinata.

-Tengo sus mismas razones, deseo ser más fuerte para proteger a mis seres queridos, para poder estar con Naru-kun y para protegerle - respondió decidida la chica.

-¿Y tú, para que necesitas las yerbas?- pregunto Naruto.

\- Para un amigo como les dije, sufrió un accidente mientras intentaba realizar un jutsu y se dañó a sí mismo - dijo Haku mientras revisaba la zona por algunas yerbas.

\- Bien entonces te ayudaremos/Bien entonces te ayudaremos - dijeron al unisonó la pareja.

\- Muchas gracias - respondió Haku.

Y así estuvieron recogiendo yerbas medicinales para Haku por un buen rato hasta que dijo que eran suficientes.

\- Muchas gracias, con esto bastara - les agradeció Haku - Espero nos volvamos a ver, y por cierto, soy chico - dijo solo para levantar la vista al escuchar las carcajadas de Naruto.

\- Jajajajajajaja esa no te la crees ni tú, en primera, yo tengo un olfato ultra fino y detecto cualquier olor como para diferenciar entre macho y hembra, y segundo ese movimiento de caderas es, aunque bastante bien disimulado, de mujer, así que a mí no me haces tonto - respondió Naruto - Ah y sobre la ayuda de eso no te preocupes, dile a Zabuza que se recupere luego, deseo otro enfrentamiento con él para probar algo que estuve pensando, su olor está impregnado en ti, nos vemos - dijo Naruto feliz mientras desaparecía en un Shunshin de fuego con Hinata.

\- _Debí de a verlos matado, pero se veía tan lindo, aunque tiene novia… estúpidas hormonas_ \- se reprendió Haku retirándose del lugar.

Tras alejarse de Haku la pareja volvió a la casa del constructor, durante el camino Naruto recibió un regaño por andar mirando a otras chicas, tras algunas disculpas y comentar que solo era para asegurarse de que sus sentidos no le fallaban fue perdonado. Llegaron a la casa de Tazuna, desayunaron y luego fueron a entrenar con el mismo método que utilizaron para escabullirse la primera vez, pero esta vez sin ser detectados por Kakashi.

Ya había pasado una semana completa desde que estaban en ese lugar y nada raro pasaba así que Naruto decidió seguir durmiendo un poco más mientras el resto seguía con lo suyo. Le había pedido a Kakashi si podía realizar las tareas sin él, ya que el entrenar sus nuevos ojos lo habían dejado completamente desecho y que cuando despertara se les uniría.

Mientras Naruto estaba durmiendo, en el puente las cosas se calentaban pues Zabuza y el ambu (Haku) se presentaban nuevamente y la batalla comenzaba. Mientras Kakashi peleaba contra Momochi, Hinata resguardaba al constructor mientras Sasuke peleaba contra Haku. Al ver la tremenda desventaja que tenía Sasuke, Hinata dejo un clon con el constructor y fue a ayudar al ojinegro logrando reducir en medida al ambu, pero en un cambio drástico y un jutsu de por medio se vieron encerrados dentro de un domo de hielo del cual muchas imágenes del Haku se reflejaban y una lluvia de senbon se precipitaron sobre ellos solo para que la Hyuga se defendiera usando el Kaiten. Una y otra vez el Kaiten era usado por Hinata para su defensa y la de su compañero, pero ya estaba llegando a su límite y no lograba encontrar una forma de librarse de esos espejos de hielo que, al asombro de ambos jóvenes no desaparecía ni con un Katon jutsu.

 _\- Naru-Kun ayúdanos -_ fue el pensamiento de la peliazul en el momento en que utilizo lo último que tenia de chakra en su Kaiten y caía rendida de rodillas al lado de un igual cansado ojinegro.

\- Hasta aquí han llegado, no deseo matarles, pero es mi deber - y con eso dicho ataco.

 _ **Xxxx De forma paralela a la pelea en el puente xxxX**_

Naruto despertó por un fuerte ruido en la planta baja de la casa, salió por la ventana ya completamente vestido y se dio cuenta de que estaban maltratando a Tsunami-san y que Inari era golpeado por uno de los Samurái que trataban de llevarse a la mujer. En menos de lo que alguien pudiera decir Ramen el tipo que sujetaba a Tsunami voló por los aires chocándose contra el que arrastraba a Inari para terminar incrustados en una pared de la casa, madre e hijo miraron en dirección del ojiazul solo para verlo con una pierna levantada y la mirada seria. Después de atar a los Samuráis Naruto desapareció con un Shunshin al escuchar en su mente la voz de Hinata _\- Naru-kun ayúdanos –_ dejando algunos clones en el lugar.

 **(** Volvemos a la batalla justo cuando Haku está lanzando un millar de senbon sobre nuestra querida ojiperla y el emo **)**

\- Mueran - dijo Haku lanzando su ataque solo para ver como una garra de chakra rojo desvanecía todas sus senbon y rompía la mayoría de los espejos de hielo.

\- Perdona Haku-chan pero no permitiré que dañes más a mi novia ni a SasUKE - dijo Naruto parado fuera del domo con la mano estirada y envuelto en chakra rojo con el manto de una cola.

\- Que es eso, no es chakra normal - fue la seria respuesta de Haku.

\- Es algo especial y solo mío, no te puedo decir más pero si te llego a dar un golpe con esto declárate derrotada, así que por favor no sigamos peleando, podemos arreglar esto con palabras - Naruto le sonrió a Haku y al ver que esta dejaba la guardia baja el chakra de Hitomi fue volviendo al interior de Naruto para luego estrechar la mano de la chica de hielo - Vez no era necesario seguir luchando, solo falta parar a Kakashi-sensei y a Zabuza y luego deshacernos de Gato, así que …- justo en ese momento se pudo oír entre la niebla como si un millar de pájaros cantasen, Naruto pensando en que podía ser algo malo decidió crear un clon y dejarlo con los chicos y se fue rumbo donde sentía la presencia quieta de Zabuza y a Kakashi emanando una descomunal cantidad de chakra en su mano.

- _Debe ser esa tal técnica que hiso famoso a Kakashi-sensei debo apurarme_ \- y realizando un Shunshin logro ponerse a tiempo en la trayectoria de su sensei salvando a Zabuza utilizando sus Garras-Guadaña para detener el ataque.

\- Que se supones que haces Naruto, más te vale una buena explicación - exigió el tuerto.

\- Mira para allá, ay la tienes, ya no somos enemigos - le respondió Naruto apuntando en dirección del otro lado del puente donde muchos mercenarios y samuráis estaban y en el centro de todos ellos un hombre gordo y bajito sonreía siniestramente.

\- Miren nada más, si es el Demonio de la Niebla completamente derrotado y su perra dominada JAJAJAJA por eso sabía que tenía que contratar a estos amiguitos - dijo apuntando hacia atrás riendo - Acaben con todos y déjenme a las dos chicas, me servirán para pasar el rato aparte esa chica es usuaria de un Kekkei Genkai y puede que la otra también porque sus ojos son raros además después se las prestare para que jueguen con ellas WUAJAJAJAJAJA – se carcajeo para darle paso a sus matones.

Y volvió a suceder, el ambiente se congelo en su totalidad, ya no solo bajo la temperatura también se sentía una brisa muy helada, pero lo que realmente mantenía a todos congelados en sus sitios fue el instinto acecino que se sintió. Kakashi juraba que era el mismo sentimiento que le llego cuando Kyubi ataco la hoja, Zabuza no daba crédito junto con Haku y Sasuke estaba que se orinaba, los mercenarios no sabían qué hacer si seguir ahí o seguir sus instintos y correr gritando como niñas.

\- Hina-chan aléjales a todos - fue todo lo que Naruto dijo para luego desaparecer en un Shunshin y aparecer frente a Gato - Se terminó - dijo para comenzar la masacre.

Hinata trato de alejar a los demás, pero todos negaron y prefirieron quedarse a ver qué sucedería. Naruto aplico chakra y sus garras aparecieron y justo cuando estaba por comenzar su ataque una voz resonó en su mente.

 **\- Naru-chan aplícales chakra de viento y de rayo, combinalos-** dijo Hitomi.

 _\- Ok a ver qué pasa -_ pensó Naruto.

Al aplicarles chakra a sus garras estas comenzaron a brillar y desde la base de las garras sobre el dedo medio comenzó a tomar forma una pequeña espada que siguió por sobre este anclándose a la parte trasera de la guadaña quedando firme y se alargó por casi un metro en sus dos brazos dando la forma a dos espadas de viento, al mismo tiempo desde la base de las mismas guadañas se formaban en ambos brazos un par de guadañas de viento del mismo tamaño que las metálicas, pero más anchas dando el aspecto de escudos cortantes todo esto rodeado por el chakra Raiton dándole un aire atemorizante.

 _\- Mmmm genial al parecer aplicando chakra elemental varia -_ pensó Naruto solo para recibir un asentimiento por parte de Hitomi.

\- Que comience la función, bailemos - dijo Naruto desapareciendo.

Decir que lo que se vio en ese lugar traumo a Sasuke y dejo perplejos a todos es poco, todos y cada uno de los mercenarios se hallaban reducidos en pedazos y Gato se hallaba temblando arrodillado frente a Naruto.

\- Yo no te are nada, ellos si - dijo apuntando en dirección al pueblo en donde todos los pueblerinos se hallaban armados con palos y escobas aparte de otras cosas como rastrillos.

\- Ellos dictaran si mueres o no - dijo a voz de grito y solo se oyó una respuesta.

\- Elimínalo/ Mátalo - Naruto a petición de la gente levanto su brazo y de un movimiento la cabeza del comerciante rodo por el piso mientras que su cuerpo caía por el costado del puente.

\- Misión completa - dijo Naruto para luego voltearse y sonreír a sus amigos - Vámonos creo que es hora de volver para descansar -.

Unos días después de lo ocurrido en el puente nuestros genins preferidos, él emo y su pervertido sensei se alejaban despidiéndose de las personas del pueblo que felices veían como sus salvadores se alejaban junto con Haku y Zabuza.

\- Y como le pondremos al puente… que tal el gran puente de Tazuna-sama jejeje - todos le miraron con cara de alucinado y tras pensarlo un momento Inari hablo.

\- El Gran puente Naruto - dijo y una gran ovación se escuchó.

Luego de un día de camino los genins, los invitados y su pervertido maestro divisaron a lo lejos las grandes puertas de konoha.

\- Kakashi-sensei, ¿tenemos que ir contigo a dar el reporte de la misión y explicar porque llevamos a un nukenin, verdad? - pregunto Naruto.

\- Si lo desean se pueden ir no hay mayor problema, yo puedo hacer el resto- respondió el tuerto solo para ver como Naruto realizaba una secuencia de sellos.

\- Kuchiyose no jutsu - dijo mientras golpeaba el piso con su palma derecha y una nube de humo grande se formaba.

\- Naruto-sama, Hinata-sama buenos días en que les puedo servir - pregunto Kitsiu tras disiparse la nube.

\- Hola Kitsiu nos puedes llevar a la mansión, no quiero que nos crucemos con gente no deseada - le pregunto Naruto.

\- Con gusto, suban - le respondió para luego echarse en el suelo y esperar a que sus amos le montasen.

\- Vamos Hina-chan, nos vemos emo-chan, Haku-chan, Zabuza, Kakashi-sensei - y tras esto subió sobre el gran animal junto con la ojiperla quien se despidió y desaparecieron a la lejanía.

\- Cuando me enseñas a mí eso Kakashi- pregunto Sasuke y ambos nukenin miraron curiosamente.

\- Un jutsu de invocación, y por lo que veo tiene el contrato con los zorros - dijo Zabuza _-Pero con su inquilino creo que le fue más sencillo –_ pensó recordando lo que descubrieron en él puente.

\- ¿Ya me puedo largar?- pregunto Sasuke.

\- Tendría que entregarte solo los sellos porque no te voy a dejar firmar mi contrato, tienes que ver cuál es tu afinidad de invocación… eso lo veremos otro día, y si puedes irte, ahora tenemos que ir para ver qué pasa con ustedes dos- y tras esto y unas cuantas palabras del pelinegro como despedida, Kakashi siguió avanzando rumbo a la torre del Hokage junto a ambos renegados.

Ya habían llegado hace aproximadamente unas dos horas a la mansión y mientras Hinata cocinaba la cena Naruto estaba encerrado en la biblioteca leyendo sobre unos sellos que encontró accidentalmente.

-"Mmm "Fuinjutsu y más" - leyó el título de un libro, también encontró algunas libretas escritas por su padre como también un jutsu incompleto en el que al parecer estuvo trabajando antes de morir. Mientras revisaba los documentos que encontró Naruto se fijó en un rollo que tenía una cinta dorada y al tratar de abrirle recibió una descarga de chakra.

\- Ouch, mmm se abre con sangre, pero ni mi padre ni madre están vivos…. Tal vez y la mía sirve…. Probemos - y luego de morderse el pulgar, aplicarle un tanto de su sangre y emanarle chakra al pergamino una pequeña bola de humo salió de la cinta y esta desapareció.

\- Veamos… movimiento espacio tiempo, como utilizar los sellos para traslado, hiraishin no jutsu, movimiento temporal, movimiento espacial, mmm tiene mucho sobre cómo moverse en el tiempo-espacio y también trae como realizar el hiraishin, pero mm podría ponerme a ver si algo de lo que está en este pergamino me sirve para entender la técnica no terminada por papa y terminarla yo, quien sabe se ve compleja y no tengo nada interesante que hacer, tanto entrenar con Hitomi sobre todo y de todo ya me a echo darme cuenta que tengo afinidad para esto jejeje bien a trabajar quien sabe y algo bueno saque de aquí - y así Naruto estuvo leyendo y releyendo acompañado de unos cincuenta clones todas las cosas del rollo así como lo que estaba en el libro y en la libreta de su padre.

\- Naru-kun es hora de la cena - le llamo Hinata desde el pasillo.

\- VOY, bien mañana seguiré, creo que tiene buena pinta y si va bien podría controlar el paso del tiempo y prolongar más los entrenamientos o moverme con el hiraishin, todavía no logro comprenderle en su totalidad - y tras su pequeño monologo Naruto fue a cenar.

Y otra semana aburrida para los genins llego, a Haku le mandaron estar seis meses en la academia para aumentar sus conocimientos y podría unirse con algún equipo, mientras que a Zabuza lo pusieron bajo vigilancia y le mandaron a realizar misiones de rang acompañando siempre por uno o dos Ambus.

Durante esta semana nuestros jóvenes preferidos solo asían misiones de rango D y se la pasaban entrenando el trabajo en equipo, había que decir que entre Naruto y Hinata era excepcional, en más de una ocasión acorralaron a Kakashi en las peleas, pero Sasuke aún se creía la gran cosa y al final siempre terminaban siendo derrotados por algún descuido del pelinegro.

Tras una larga tarde entrenando la feliz pareja se encontraba en la biblioteca de la mansión, Naruto le había hablado sobre los sellos que estaba estudiando y en la variedad que había y quería que ella también aprendiese. Se encontraban trazando los últimos sellos para probar si la teoría de Naruto de que había alfin terminado el jutsu que su padre dejo inconcluso era correcta y luego de dibujar los últimos en el muro de la gran habitación, Naruto y Hinata se colocaron al medio y comenzaron a realizar los sellos de mano correspondientes y aplicar chakra, lo último que recordaron fue como si algo les absorbiese todo el chakra y todo se volvía negro frente a ellos…

Horas habían pasado cuando por fin despertaron, Naruto se sentía cansado pero bien y tras revisar que su sistema de chakra estaba en perfecto estado abrió sus ojos, lo que vio nunca se lo espero. Frente a él se alzaban imponentes montañas, a la lejanía se podía ver cómo había tres valles uno al lado del otro separados por altos picos de rocas y que para rematar él estaba en el centro de la cadena en donde comenzaban y dividían los tres valles. (Algo así como un circulo partido en tres y en el punto medio están ellos, como el signo de amor y paz,) Tras salir del asombro se percató de que Hinata se hallaba aun dormida en el piso y con suavidad apoyo la cabeza de ella en sus piernas mientras le hablaba tierna y cariñosamente tratando de despertarle.

\- Hina-chan, amor vamos despierta - y luego de un par de intentos los ojos perlados de la chica se abrieron lentamente.

\- Donde estamos Naru-kun - pregunto mirando a su alrededor.

\- Ni idea, creo que el jutsu nos envió a algún lado, y lo peor de todo es que intento contactarme con Hitomi-chan y lo único que escucho es su respiración pausada, parece que intervino en el momento en que nuestros chakras fueron absorbidos y nos salvó de morir por la falta de este usando el suyo, pero debió ser mucho si es que llego a dormirse de lo cansada que quedo - fue la respuesta de Naruto - aparte este lugar se ve muy extraño, es como si los tres valles formasen uno solo en forma redonda, solo habría que quitarle los picos gigantes y listo - dijo Naruto examinando el área.

\- Mmm bueno podríamos intentar realizar un Shunshin para volver, aunque gastemos mucho chakra algo nos acercaremos a konoha - dijo Hinata para luego intentar el jutsu, pero al ver que nada sucedía volvieron a tratar y nada volvió a pasar, ante esto Naruto intento usar el kage bunshin y nada sucedió, alarmado se dio cuenta que no podía expulsar chakra y que nada funcionaba.

\- Houston, tenemos un problema… no podemos expulsar chakra - dijo Naruto y miro a Hinata para ver la misma expresión que debió de tener su rostro.

\- Así es pequeños, en este lugar no podrán utilizar chakra si sus cuerpos no están bien entrenados - hablo una voz por sobre ellos.

Cuando alzaron la vista vieron algo que les dejo anonadados, frente a ellos un dragón de por lómenos unos ocho metros volaba en círculos sobre sus cabezas.

\- Y si desean salir deberán pasar por muchas penas y dolores en estos valles y pasar por nuestras pruebas - hablo otro ser, el cual era un pequeño sapo apoyado en un bastón que se encontraba frente ellos.

\- Lo más importante, si es que logran pasar todas nuestras pruebas deberán enfrentarse con un adversario único en su tipo y con el cual deberán demostrar si merecen el premio o no, pues tanto esfuerzo y entrenamiento que harán no será por nada - finalizo la voz imponente de un gran grifo que se posaba por sobre una roca.

\- Entonces, si nosotros logramos pasar por sus ejercicios y avanzar en todo lo que debamos avanzar y derrotar a este ser, ¿obtendremos una buena recompensa? - pregunto un tanto tímida Hinata.

\- Así es jovencita - le respondió amablemente el sapo.

\- Yosh lo lograremos, ¿verdad Hina-chan? - y tras un asentimiento de Hinata los comenzaron a seguir al pequeño sapo que les indico que le siguieran- aunque sería bueno que nos explicaran donde estamos, porque no podemos usar chakra y sobre todo, que son todas esas pruebas y a quien derrotaremos- cuestiono Naruto mientras caminaban.

\- Cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino, les responderé todas sus preguntas – contesto el sapo guiando a nuestros jóvenes hacia lo que les esperaba… ninguno de los dos estaría preparado para eso.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Alfin subí el 4to cap., reitero, perdón el demoron, eh tenido problemas como comente al principio y las cosas ps están algo complicadas, pero aunque me demore mil años terminare este fic, aparte la partida de seres amados por mi… se me murió mi gatita T-T pero en fin que le hago es el rumbo de la vida… mm eh tenido leves problemas con el pc porque me entraron unos virus pero ya todo está solucionado. Jejejeje yo me las apañare para que les guste lo que viene xD… nos leemos en el 5…espérenlo con ansias. JA NE!

Háganme feliz y déjenme sus reviewsitos ^3^

Sigueee laa flechiiitaaaaaa ^w^

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **\/**


	5. Entrenamiento, retorno y acción

Hello moto xD primero que todo perdón por tardarme…enserio perdón T—T

Si se, soy ultra demoron, no tengo excusas aunque las tenga de verdad y no sean excusas jajajajajaja xD así q ya saben, si desean me dan de tomatazos, camotazos y todo lo terminado en azos mas los zapes o lo q deseen tienen autorización de mi parte ^w^…aquí les pongo el capítulo 5 jejeje

Bueno entrando a las noticias y cosas demás:

Primero, quiero agradecer a todos los que me han estado leyendo, y también a aquellos que me mandan ideas y palabras de apoyo, también quiero esclarecer que en el cap1 Naruto tiene la edad de 12 años, como sabemos se gradúan de la academia ninja a los 12, y para cuando se fue de entreno con Jiraya tenía 13 años. Mi idea no es salirme del parámetro de edad que aparece en el cannon, pero talvez me salt años y tengas más edad para la parte shippuden. De hecho eso me ayudara mucho en el transcurso de la historia en sí, pues tratare de hacerla rara, loca y única muahahahaha xD, solo que este no es monte myobokuzan (creo que así se escribe, sino, favor de decirme como ). Este es un Valle donde se reúnen las invocaciones que son parte de una "profecía" dada por el Viejo Sapo Sabio o VSS como le diré xD jejeje eso.

IMPORTANTE LEER

Otra cosa, ignoren donde dice los tiempos de meses Shinobi o meses Valle, acá lo especifico, estoy con tantas cosas en mi mente que ya no se ni que hago, perdón por eso…aunque si dentro de lo que leen sale bien, pos ignoren este pequeño post y sigan como si nada, se darán cuenta de que esto es lo último que escribo y literalmente estoy hecho mier… sobre todo porque no he dormido bien pues mi hija tiene faringitis… tooooos!

Seria así: Meses Valle a Meses Shinobi 1 a 4, ósea, un mes en Konoha son cuatro en El Valle. Eso…

Estoy listo con los Occ, las votaciones y otras cosas terminaron jejeje aunque lo más seguro es que allá alguna que otra votación a futuro, y los agradecimientos empiezan

Se les agradece a:

Zafir09: Gracias por tus ideas, jejeje y también por las palabras de apoyo, espero te guste el cap.

aten92 : Enserio jajajaja tus locas ideas me han dejado tan inspirado que ya viene lo bueno "1313" no en este cap. pero viene xD.

By J : gracias por ayudarme con algo tan importante como lo que en ese momento necesitaba, en este cap. aparecerá por primera vez en un recuerdo, pero ya más adelante aparecerá completamente.

Bueno la parte dolorosa de todo fic, renuncia de derechos, Naruto ni nada de lo que sea otro anime si es que se me peta la gana ponerlo es mío, solo los Oc que yo cree, y tampoco son míos los Oc que me prestaron jejeje bueno ahora a lo que vinimos.

\- Bola de pelos pulguienta - es blabla normal.

 **\- No me digas así mocosoooo -** es blabla de algo sobrehumano.

 _-" el escritor esta medio loco... ¿no creen? "-_ pensamientos de personajes.

 **-** _ **"lo sé, es así y así lo aguantamos"-**_ pensamientos de algo sobrehumano.

\- _Hablando de locos, nosotros nos quedamos cortos jejeje-_ hablando con un demonio INTERNO. Sin ser un pensamiento, ósea, cuando está adentro

-Seres sobre naturales que no son invocaciones, o simplemente una cosa que Naruto o alguien quiere dejar MUY en claro-

\- (me meto yo a copuchar o molestar así que si les incomoda eso avísenme xD)-.

… **NARUTO…**

Capítulo 5- Entrenamiento, retorno y acción.

Según ellos ya llevaban alrededor de dos meses y medio en este lugar, habían conocido a todas las criaturas que existían hay excepto al misterioso ser que debían de enfrentar. También conocieron el nombre del lugar donde estaban, según entendieron se llamaba el Valle de Hierro, al principio ninguno entendí porque de tal nombre, si no veían hierro por ningún lado, pero tras recibir alguna que otra explicación que no entendieron prefirieron preguntar después.

Habían estado entrenando con los sapos por este tiempo, según palabras de los mismos sapos quizás en un año completarían el entrenamiento, luego les tocaría ir con los grifos por otro año y ya luego terminar su entrenamiento con los dragones talvez por otro año más, igualmente tenían la esperanza de poder hacerlo más rápido y terminarlos antes, no por nada ambos daban su 200% para lograr sus metas y cumplir sus sueños.

Durante su entrenamiento con los sapos aprendieron que el nombre del viejo sapo era Fukasaku y que él los entrenaría. Nunca pensaron en el infierno que les estaba haciendo pasar, gracias a lo que Hitomi les obligo a hacer en su anterior entrenamiento esto no fue tan agotador, pero igualmente cargar con una roca de una tonelada atada con correas a tu espalda, cargar unos cincuenta kilos en cada brazo y pierna y tener restringido el uso del chakra por el mismo lugar hasta alcanzar la "unión con la naturaleza" en cada uno de los valles, eso y más durante sus rutinas les dejaba exhaustos. La rutina en si era un infierno, se levantaban a las seis de la mañana, tomaban desayuno luego de ducharse y comenzaba el martirio. Primero debían de escalar los gigantescos arboles con solo sus manos y pies, sin chakra obviamente, al igual que lo hacían los sapos, después debían de correr por el agua imitando a los demás sapos, tenían que hacer mínimo mil flexiones de brazos, mil sentadillas, mil abdominales y por ultimo pero no menos agotador, debían de dar veinte vueltas por todo el valle con esas inmensas rocas en el cuerpo, si eso no les mato fue por su gran voluntad y empeño. Al final del segundo mes se les retiraron las piedras y el cambio fue espeluznante a vista de todos. Naruto utilizo toda la fuerza que pudo y dio un brinco elevándose por sobre varios cientos de metros y desapareciendo por un corto periodo de tiempo de la vista de todos debido a la fuerte luz solar, Hinata al ver esto decidió hacer lo mismo y en unos pocos segundos seguía a Naruto en los aires, mientras caían ambos reían como niños pequeños con un juguete nuevo al ver los resultados de su martirio coff coff entrenamiento.

\- ESTO ES GENIAAAAAL JAJAJAJA - reía Naruto mientras aterrizaban.

\- SIII - grito emocionada Hinata.

\- Bien pequeños, veo que han pasado la primera prueba… ya poseen la fuerza física para realizar movimientos rápidos y ataques potentes… pero ahora les falta la fuerza mental y el control sobre la naturaleza - hablo Fukasaku.

\- ¿Y cómo logramos eso, es decir que viene ahora sensei? - pregunto Hinata.

\- Jejeje, estarán un mes sentados en esos picos ( apuntando a unos altos peñascos en punta) y sobre esas tablas, el que caiga recibirá una reprimenda y volverá a subir, y no se preocupen por la comida un grifo o un dragón se las suministraran cuando estén arriba, esto lo usaremos para que los dos puedan de a poco ir absorbiendo la energía natural sin la necesidad del aceite de los sapos y para que no tengan que peligrar en convertirse en estatuas - explico el viejo sapo pues ya les había hablado sobre la cascada de los sapos y lo peligroso de ello - Así podrán volver a utilizar su chakra con normalidad y obtener también un aumento de sus reservas - termino su dialecto mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección de los picos.

\- Disculpa viejo – Naruto hizo detener el avance hacia los picos – podemos volver a Konoha al menos para avisar donde estamos, el Hokage se tiene que haber puesto histérico ya, y no me quiero imaginar cómo estarán los otros- pregunto Naruto.

\- Bueno no sé cómo fue que llegaron a este lugar, nosotros solo cumplimos una antigua profecía, antes de que preguntes, no te la diré- comento el viejo sapo al ver las dudas en los rostros de sus alumnos- y bueno si logras hacer algo para poder ir y volver desde Konoha no veo ningún inconveniente en todo ello – aseguro Fukasaku.

\- Naru-kun – llamo su atención la peliazul – no podemos usar chakra, ¿cómo piensas volver?-

\- Bueno nosotros no podemos, pero ellos si –dijo apuntando a todos los sapos del lugar- si ellos nos ayudan a reunir el chakra para activar la técnica podríamos volver y al estar en Konoha podría buscar la forma de crear una "puerta" para poder ir y volver sin la necesidad del sello que usamos para venir – comento Naruto.

Ya luego de varias horas de conversación y de ver los pro y los contra de realizar lo dicho, el rubio dibujo en el centro de la villa el sello completo para poder trasladarse, con cautela de que no se le fuera a pasar absolutamente nada lo reviso y re-reviso, ya satisfecho con su trabajo comenzaron con la segunda parte la cual era reunir el chakra necesario para la técnica. Una hora después de comenzada la recolección los sapos lograron reunir todo el chakra necesario y con despedidas alegres y la promesa de volver en una semana el rubio y la peliazul desaparecieron.

 **Xxxx KONOHA… 2:34 am xxxX**

Aparecieron en medio del sello en el piso de la biblioteca, Naruto apareció sentado en el piso y la peliazul sentada sobre las piernas de él rodeándole la cintura, pero sentían algo extraño, era algo que no habían sentido nunca, cuando lograron detectar que era solo lograron mirarse bien entre ambos antes de que se ruborizaran de sobremanera y se desmayaran… ¿la razón? Simple, ambos estaban tal cual vinieron al mundo, y la posición en la que estaban les daba a los dos una visión más que fascinante del otro como nunca habían visto antes.

Horas después el primero en despertar fue Naruto, miro donde estaba y reconoció la biblioteca de su mansión, luego poco a poco, recordó los acontecimientos del día anterior y se sonrojo fuertemente al ver a la Hyuga durmiendo cómodamente en su pecho, completamente desnuda.

- _"Santa madre, gracias Kami ¡GRACIAS!"_ – pensó el rubio al ver el bello cuerpo de su novia sobre él.

\- **Ya decía yo que eras un pervertido jejeje** – hablo Hitomi en la mente del rubio.

\- " _Hmp, cállate, tú me lo pegaste"_ – se defendió el rubio- " _Es bueno saber qué ya podemos hablar"_ bueno voy a llevarla a su habitación- y cargando a la peliazul al estilo novia camino rumbo a la habitación de ella para poder acomodarla y así dormir.

 **Xxxx HINATA POV xxxX**

-Mmm…- se removía Hinata en su cama mientras los rayos del sol le llegaban directamente a su cara- Que… oh estoy en mi habitación, que suced…- como un flechazo la peliazul se sonrojo a niveles nunca antes vistos recordando los sucesos al momento de aparecer en la biblioteca.

-Yo…eeeeel…graaand...- respirando pausadamente y tras algunos minutos logro calmarse- Mejor me voy a bañar, lo necesito para relajarme, aaaah usare el jacuzzi- y así sin más se dirigió rumbo al mencionado baño.

 **Xxxx NARUTO POV xxxX**

-Ya deja de fastidiar Hito-chan- reclamaba nuestro rubio protagonista.

- **Jejejeje solo digo la verdad y te la recuerdo con mucho cariño, ERES UN PER-VER-TI-DO** \- volvió a reírse del rubio- **jajajaja tuviste que meterte bajo un chorro de agua helada para luego dormir al ver a Hina-chan desnuda** \- le recordó.

-Tsk… no te negare que es bellísima, pero tampoco voy a estar pensando siempre en "eso", y si soy algo pervertido es por tu culpa y tus tontas ideas de mostrarme "sueños" nada santos mientras duermo- volteo el rubio.

- **Ja, no reclames que te encantan esos sueños, sino porque estamos ahora en el baño mientras te estas "duchando" otra vez** \- devolvió la biju.

-Hmp, a cualquier hombre le puede pasar- se sonrojo Naruto- en fin creo que ya se llenó el jacuzzi, oooh como extrañe esto- y así sin más Naruto ingreso a dicho baño sin saber que le esperaba.

Mientras nuestro rubio amigo ingresaba a su relajante baño, nuestra querida peliazulada comenzaba a ingresar por la puerta principal, y ordenando sus cosas a un costado (el baño es tipo Japonés, ya saben: Puerta, lugar para cambiarse, puerta, baño) ingreso rápidamente viendo que el baño estaba preparado y el vapor dejaba poca visibilidad.

-Oh Naru-kun preparo el baño- feliz y sonriente la chica se lavó y de un salto ingreso en el jacuzzi. Mientras esto pasaba Naruto estaba inmerso en su subconsciente sin notar nada a su alrededor, solo cuando la Hyuga cayó sobre el reacciono.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

 **Xxxx TIME SKIP xxxX**

Han pasado un par de días luego del incidente en el jacuzzi, decir que Hitomi se burló de ambos durante los entrenos es decir que Kakashi no es un pervertido y no lee Icha Icha Paradise. Durante varios días nuestros jóvenes protagonistas se dirigieron escuetamente la palabra pues al mirarse recordaban lo sucedido y se ruborizaban para luego o desmayarse o mirar el piso y quedarse así por varios minutos.

Hitomi aburrida de ver al parcito así decidió arreglar la situación por ella misma, ya con un plan en mente los convoco a ambos en una de las habitaciones que se usaban como estudio.

-Bien ya estamos aquí, para que nos llamaste Hito-chan – curioseo Naruto mirando disimuladamente a la ojiperla de vez en cuando.

\- Es sencillo, puse sellos supresores de chakra dentro de este lugar, también algunos sellos restrictores para que no puedan escapar con ningún ninjutsu- dijo mientras les miraba fijamente- cuando arreglen sus problemas les dejare salir, Ja ne- y así sin más la Hitomi frente a ellos estallo revelando el hecho de que era un clon de sombras y dejando a ambos jóvenes completamente estupefactos.

-Creo que tiene razón- dijo Hinata.

-Si… yo bueno…- comenzó Naruto.

-Yo etto, tu…-Siguió la peliazul.

Ambos se miraron y sucedió, se partieron de la risa al ver lo tontos que habían sido estos días. Ya luego de reír a carcajadas limpias por unos minutos el primero en hablar fue el rubio.

-Siento lo que paso, no era mi intención andar de pervertido y eso, solo fueron cosas que pasaron y ya- se disculpó el rubio.

-También lo siento Naru-kun, al fin y al cabo somos novios, realmente no sé porque sobreactuamos tanto y fue tan divertido cuando caíste de bruces al pisar el jabón cuando quisiste huir del baño- y así estuvieron conversando un buen rato hasta que se hizo de noche y ambos notaron que la peliroja no aparecía.

-HITOMI/HITOMI-SENSEI! ¡SACANOS/SAQUENOS DE AQUÍ! –…

 **Xxxx TIME SPIK xxxX**

Ah pasado exactamente una semana desde que volvieron a Konoha, durante este tiempo el rubiales a estado buscando entre mil y un rollos la forma de poder ir y venir del Valle de Hierro a Konoha, tras avisarle al Sandaime sobre lo sucedido, mostrarle el sello en la biblioteca de la mansión y pedir el permiso necesario para faltar a sus reuniones con el equipo y también el cómo explicar a su sensei el que no estarían hasta terminar el entrenamiento, logro terminar dicho sello, era algo simple para decir verdad pero requería de la ayuda de un tercero. Era bastante simple, Naruto descubrió gracias al Sandaime que las invocaciones podían hacer invocaciones inversas, llamando así a quien fuere a su dimensión donde habitaban, y solo requería de alguien que hiciese dicha invocación, el Sandaime se ofreció a ayudarles y ya con los sellos puestos en sus ropas (para evitar futuros incidentes) y en sus muñecas, y colocaron el sello en medio de la oficina del Hokage y se dispusieron a volver al valle.

-Bueno en 2 meses los convocaré para que puedan entrenar con el equipo y también para que puedan hacer algunas misiones, ya veré que me invento a tu padre y a Kakashi-kun le diré la verdad –tranquilizo al ver en el rostro de la joven una mirada de pregunta.

-Gracias Hokage-sama- respetuosamente Hinata hizo una reverencia.

-Gracias Oji-san- agradeció igualmente Naruto.

 _-"Hinata-chan realmente es una buena influencia en Naruto-kun, me alegro de que estén juntos"_ Bueno, vasta de despedidas, ¿a qué esperan? Vallan a entrenar- y con un cabeceo de Naruto este realizo los sellos siendo abrazado por Hinata para luego completar el patrón y desaparecer ambos de la oficina.

-Que rápido crecen- comento el Sandaime acomodándose tras su escritorio y viendo sobre este una montaña de papeles- ¿¡Que demo…?! ¿De dónde salieron tantos informes?- miro hacia ambos lados de su oficina y al no ver a nadie suspiro cansadamente- ya estoy demasiado viejo para esto, necesito un remplazo, PERO LUEGO - y tras reclamar volvió a luchar contra su más grande y terrible némesis… el papeleo.

 **Xxxx VALLE DE HIERRO xxxX**

Y ya ha pasado un mes desde que volvieron al valle, otra vez sorprendieron a todos en el momento en que tras un duro entrenamiento ambos pudieron reunir energía natural de forma normal, claro les tomaba alrededor de media hora reunirla para poder entrar en modo sabio, solo les faltaba definir su contrato de invocación y ya luego adoptar las características de dicha invocación, esa fue uno de los porque de no usar el aceite de los sapos. Muchos de los ahí presentes se preguntaban si eran humanos o monstruos por tanto aguante y rápido aprendizaje que poseían, Naruto salía de todos los parámetros, el chico en unos días logro dominarse y no estar de un lado a otro revoloteando, consta decir que un par de miradas de la peliazul bastaron para apaciguarlo. Mientras que la chica no se quedaba atrás y avanzaba a pasos agigantados en lo referente a volverse sabios.

Y así con sus idas y venidas fueron pasando los días, de días pasaron a semanas, de semanas a meses y de meses a un largo año de entrenamiento, consta decir que el tiempo pasaba de forma diferente en un lugar que en el otro, al principio se preocuparon cuando ya llevaban casi tres meses y el Sandaime no les convocaba, pero tras realizar unas preguntas y descubrir que aquí el tiempo pasaba más rápido se tranquilizaron y aprovecharon eso para entrenar más.

 **Remomeremos lo que ha sido este "año" dentro del valle…**

Los "cuatro" primeros meses que pasaron en el Valle de Hierro luego de volver de Konoha la feliz pareja estuvo bajo el entrenamiento de Fukasaku en el arte del senjutsu o más simplemente, como reunir energía natural. Luego del primer mes y medio y tras los progresos que obtuvieron en tan poco tiempo al reunir energía, fueron entrenados por otros sapos en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Naruto aprendió las katas de los sapos mientras que a Hinata le ayudaron a mejorar su velocidad y agilidad mejorando así la fluidez de sus movimientos antes rígidos del puño suave, después de mucho meditar la peliazul comprendió porque el estilo de pelea llevaba ese nombre, no era un estilo en donde había de ser un usuario rígido, sino más bien alguien ágil, veloz y flexible. Así que fue una experiencia nueva para ambos, que Naruto tuviera que adoptar una postura de combate tras otra, corrigiéndosele la postura a base de cañazos tanto en sus brazos, cuerpo y pies en cierta forma era algo entretenido de ver si no eras el mismo Naruto, mientras que Hinata esquivaba por su vida, literalmente, pequeñas balas de agua, de aire o de tierra para afinar sus reflejos, velocidad, flexibilidad y agilidad.

En un primer momento para Naruto, todos esos cambios y golpes parecían tontos y exagerados, ¿En verdad importaba si el pie que tenía adelantado estaba ligeramente inclinado hacia fuera en lugar de hacia adentro? Pero entonces recordó de lo que hace algunos días el anciano sapo les había dicho acerca de que un buen guerrero debía de tener una correcta postura para así poder lograr que sus golpes fueren más contundentes y poderosos, así que entendiendo, se ocupó de realizar todo lo que le decían.

Cuando Gamataro (el que le enseñaba las posturas para después corregirle junto con Fukasaku) le hizo cambiar de una postura a otra usando la forma corregida, Naruto se sorprendió al notar como de diferente era y se sintió alegre de estar mejorando, al ver los resultados de tanto esfuerzo continuo fervientemente en su entrenamiento junto a su novia.

Otro día Fukasaku comenzó a explicarle las razones de las correcciones. Como tenía el pie colocado afectaba a como flexionaban la rodilla, y le permitía o dificultaba retirarse con mayor fluidez si les lanzaban un ataque. Al flexionar mejor la rodilla, podía lanzar una patada con esa pierna un instante más rápido. Después de cada explicación, el sapo le guiaba poco a poco en todo el movimiento, haciendo que Naruto repitiese el movimiento un mínimo de diez veces, para que la postura adecuada se grabase en su memoria.

Mientras que se hacía esto con el rubio, con la ojiperla día a día se iban sumando más sapos para ayudarle en su entrenamiento, comenzó con solo tres, ahora ya podía aguantar el embate de quince sapos al mismo tiempo y solo recibir uno que otro rasguño de sus ataques, realmente cada día sus sentidos y maniobras mejoraba más. Ya para el tercer mes ambos decidieron enfrentarse en una pequeña prueba, consta decir que la peliazul gano el combate de prueba al tener mayor experiencia en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo que su rubio amor, recibiendo una que otra felicitación de los sapos y de su apabullado novio, que en vez de deprimirse por la derrota encontró más ánimos para avanzar más rápido.

Durante los "otros cuatro meses" ambos chicos aumentaron el trabajo físico y también las cantidades de combates de práctica entre ellos, con el tiempo a Naruto se le fueron facilitando el adoptar las katas de su nuevo estilo de taijutsu y también el implementarlas en combate, ya no solo perdía, sino que empataba o ganaba una que otra contienda contra su novia peliazulada. Así siguió su rutina día tras día esperando a que el Tercero les llevara devuelta a Konoha, mientras tanto aprovechaban de darse uno que otro día libre para pasarlos como una joven pareja enamorada.

Cuando volvieron a Konoha al "segundo mes shinobi" estuvieron participando en diferentes misiones con el equipo, tuvieron que soportar las mil y un preguntas del Uchiha, pero nada que unas cuantas palabras del Hatake de "entrenamiento supervisado" no pudieran solucionar, mientras en las tardes repasaban todo lo aprendido en el dojo de la mansión para no quedarse estancados en sus progresos, habían quedado de acuerdo en que pasarían "dos meses" en el valle y dos meses en Konoha tras discutirlo con el Sandaime quien acepto, aunque hubo uno que otro problema durante su estadía en la aldea.

 **Xxxx Flash Back xxxX Primera y segunda semana en Konoha**

La primera semana paso sin mayores problemas, sus compañeros de los nueve novatos preguntaron un sinfín de razones y cuestiones de porque habían faltado durante dos meses a las misiones y revisiones de equipos para luego aparecer como si nada. A tales preguntas solo contestaron a aquellos de confianza con la verdad y a otros coff coff Sasuke coff coff con unas pequeñas mentiritas, como el que estuvieron ambos resfriados con varicela y no podían salir de casa, para nadie era un secreto el que ellos dos fueran pareja, lo que si fue una gran sorpresa fue saber que vivían juntos…

-Y bueno, es por eso que faltamos, estuvimos con varicela y por órdenes de Hokage-jiji no quedamos en casa hasta que se nos quitara- comento Naruto despreocupadamente.

-¿Oh y se contagiaron el mismo día? –cuestionó Inuzuka Kiba.

\- Si, estábamos camino a casa cuando pasamos junto a un pequeño que tenía la enfermedad y como ninguno la había tenido antes solo nos contagiamos- respondió Hinata.

-¿Eh?- Kiba los quedo mirando mientras intentaba procesar lo dicho por la peliazul.

-¿Camino a casa?- Pregunto Ino Yamanaka, una de sus compañeras, rubia de ojos azules y vestimenta color morado, ella estaba algo confundida- ¿No que la mansión Hyuga queda en dirección contraria de donde vive Naruto?- y tras esa pregunta todos voltearon a ver a ambos jóvenes.

-Sí, quedan en direcciones opuestas, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver?-cuestiono Naruto sin entender la pregunta.

-¿Entonces porque iban juntos?-pregunto Sakura Haruno, posee pelo color rosa, ojos jade y vestimenta color rosa (se fijaran que no especifico con la ropa, es igual al cannon).

-Ahhh eso, vivimos juntos – contesto tranquilamente el rubio.

-Oh- Contestaron a coro varios de los que estaban escuchando…

-¡QUE!- Grito Kiba - ¡Cómo que "vivimos" juntos!- uso cierto énfasis y comillas con los dedos para resaltar la palabra.

-Yo les puedo contar…- contesto la peliazul, y así durante más de media hora les conto como se conocieron mejor, como se volvieron amigos y como terminaron siendo novios y viviendo juntos- …y así es como terminamos viviendo juntos- concluyó la ojiperla.

-Wooh, me suena a una historia de amor de las buenas- comento Ino sonrojando a la pareja- y díganme… ustedes ya… ¿bueno… tu sabes?- todos miraron a la Yamanaka sin entender.

-¿Nosotros ya que?- pregunto dudoso Naruto.

-Bueno… ¿duermen juntos?- Todos voltearon a ver a la pareja mientras que los novios se sonrojaban fuertemente.

-No- contesto Naruto- ella tiene su habitación y yo la mía- varios de los que escuchaban suspiraron- ¡oye! Que apenas tenemos 12 años no te pongas de pervertida- y tras ese comentario recibió un zape por parte de la Yamanaka y todos volvieron a sus asientos ya que el sensei iniciaba las clases.

Así la semana paso entre risas, copuchas y molestar a la pareja de novios, sus amigos buscaban siempre con que avergonzarlos y a veces les funcionaba otras tantas se veía a Kiba huir de un Naruto enfadado y con un palo en la mano.

-¡CUANDO TE ALCANZE TE HARE UNA REVISION A LA PROSTATA CON ESTO!- gritaba el rubio mientras agitaba dicho palo.

Oh la más típica de todas:

-¡VUELVE ACA PULGOSO!- gritaba Naruto mientras perseguía a Kiba- ¡SOLO QUIERO "RASCARTE" A PUÑETAZOS!-… si la vida era tranquila.

Aunque cabe decir que también hubieron días en los que debieron soportar varios problemas, como por ejemplo cuando Hyuga Hiashi, padre de Hinata fue en su búsqueda a la mansión Namikaze.

-Naruto-kun, tocan el timbre, deben ser los chicos, puedes ir a abrir estoy que termino la cena- Hinata aviso al rubio que estaba en el dojo, ese día habían invitado a Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura y a Chouji a cenar en la mansión.

-¡Voy!- aviso Naruto mientras se dirigía a la entrada la cual estaba algo alejada por los grandes jardines que había al entrar al complejo. Grande fue su sorpresa al abrir el portón principal y ver al líder del clan Hyuga y no a sus amigos- Buenas tardes Hyuga-sama, a que debo su presencia- cuestiono formalmente.

-Vine a buscar a la inepta de mi hija y no me iré sin ella- contesto estoicamente comenzando a avanzar, solo para darse de narices contra una pared invisible- ¿¡pero que!?- y volvió a intentarlo solo para obtener el mismo resultado- ¡qué significa esto!-

-Significa que no es aceptado en la mansión- respondió el rubio- tiene sellos de contención, sellos de drenado de chakra, sellos de anulación de chakra, y sellos de barrera, mientras no tenga mi autorización usted no puede ingresar aquí, y como puede ver yo no se la daré, así que les agradecería que se retirasen, esperamos invitados para cenar y no deseo que se lleven una mala impresión- y tras estas palabras el rubio procedió a cerrar el portón dejando secos a todos los Hyugas junto a su entrada.

-¡ABRE INMEDIATAMENTE MOCOSO!- y al no obtener respuesta se volvió más iracundo-¡ATAQUEN!- y así todos los Hyugas que estaban presentes se lanzaron contra la barrera en un intento de destruirla, palabra clave, intento, ya que todos salieron volando al chocar sus palmas con chakra contra la barrera.

-Oh si, también tienen un sello repulsor de chakra, aumenta la onda de choque y devuelve el ataque- comento Naruto desde el otro lado del portón- y se lo vuelvo a sugerir, retírense, no estoy de ganas ni de humor para llamar a Hokage-jiji, tiene mucho papeleo y después la cargara conmigo- aviso Naruto.

\- Devuélveme a mi hija- ya más calmado Hiashi hablo, al decir esto vio con arrogancia como el portón era abierto, solo para llevarse una gran sorpresa por las próximas palabras del blondo.

-Si no mal recuerdo ahí una ley de clanes, en donde estipula lo siguiente:

"Cuando hay más de un hijo en la casa del líder del clan, este debe elegir a uno de ellos, normalmente se elige al mayor, pero si el líder del clan elige al hijo o hija menor el mayor queda tachado de inservible y se le destierra inmediatamente del clan"- recalco Naruto- me entere por Hokage-jiji que hace un mes atrás usted dio por heredera a Hanabi Hyuga hermana menor de Hinata Hyuga, por tanto, Hinata fue desterrada automáticamente del clan Hyuga, ósea, que ni usted ni nadie puede venir a reclamarla como parte de dicho clan- completo Naruto mientras volvia a abrir el portón para ver la cara de incredulidad de Hiashi- tener a mi disposición el jutsu Kage Bunshin y la biblioteca de mi familia es de tener en cuenta, aparte de la biblioteca Uzumaki, tengo la biblioteca Namikaze, y la Senju, sumándole la biblioteca de Hokage-jiji, así que en tema de leyes y cosas así no me ganara nunca, mejor ríndase y retírese, talvez aun no tenga el poder para enfrentarlo, pero a veces las batallas no se ganan por poder, sino, por intelecto- y con eso dicho, Naruto cerro el portón y se adentró en la mansión.

-Ese mocosoooo…- todos los Hyugas ahí reunidos dieron media vuelta y se alejaron a paso lento tras su líder, el cual iba que echaba chispas- ya encontrare la forma de cobrármelas y sellar a esa niñata- y así uno de los primeros intentos de Hiashi se vio frustrado.

Tras haber pasado es mal rato, Naruto ingreso a la cocina para ver a Hinata terminando de preparar la cena- Mmm huele delicioso, no sé qué comería si no te tuviera a ti- comento mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

-Jajaja, yo creo que ramen- comento divertida la peliazul- ¿y los demás?- cuestiono al verlo entrar solo.

-No eran ellos, pero tranquila solo era un vendedor- comento Naruto, realmente no quería estropear esa buena tarde- ¿preparo la mesa?- pregunto mientras besaba la mejilla de la ojiperla.

-Gracias- devolvió el beso y siguió en lo suyo mientras Naruto acomodaba la mesa para la cena, a los pocos minutos volvió a sonar el timbre, Naruto fue a ver y esta vez sí eran sus amigos.

-Bienvenidos chicos, adelante ya está todo listo- y así una agadable tarde se comenzaba.

 **Xxxx Time Skip xxxX 6 meses shinobis después…**

Ya luego de los acontecimientos con el líder del clan Hyuga y la cena con los chicos, los días fueron pasando tranquilamente, durante el último mes en Konoha todo paso tranquilo. Tuvieron algunas misiones entre equipos, una que otra práctica de entrenamiento y algunas salidas por las noches a comer en grupo para afianzar los lasos de compañerismo, aparte de eso todo fue normal en la vida de nuestros jóvenes protagonistas.

Pasado el tiempo que estarían en Konoha volvieron al Valle de Hierro para seguir su entrenamiento, y así consecutivamente entre ida y vuelta cada 2 meses shinobis.

 **Contemos un poco de los sucesos más importantes…**

Después de volver al Valle, Naruto comenzó a trabajar en los puñetazos y los bloqueos en conjunción con las formas corregidas. Ahora todo parecía fluir mucho mejor de lo que Naruto recordaba que fluía la primera vez, ahora no se enredaba tanto y no tenía complicaciones en las practicas contra los sapos, y menos en los sparrings contra su novia. Mientras que la peliazul avanzaba un poco más lento pero igual de bien. La voz del sapo que les instruía a ambos parecía casi hipnótica, pues les era difícil no concentrarse en sus explicaciones mientras les hablaba a ambos sobre todos los puntos básicos de los movimientos de taijutsu. Para Naruto, en cómo realizar sus poses y sus movimientos, firmes pero fluidos, fuertes pero suaves, al principio para él fue un poco desconcertante, pero Naruto estaba encantado por la forma en que todo fluía al ver sus avances y para Hinata explicarle cómo usar cada uno de sus músculos de manera más natural y así no obtener algún daño por un mal movimiento.

El tiempo pasó mucho más rápido de lo que Naruto se hubiese imaginado, un día estaban en el Valle y al otro de vuelta en Konoha. Un día estaba intentando aprender una pose y al otro ya estaba partiendo madres entre los sapos al haberla dominado de manera excelente y sin ningún problema. Para Hinata era lo mismo, el tiempo estaba pasando muy rápido y el entrenamiento avanzaba a pasos agigantados, lo bueno de todo era que ni a ella ni a Naruto se les habían subido los humos a la cabeza, siempre había un sapo más poderoso que el anterior que les recordaba: "Siempre habrá alguien más poderoso que tú, sigue entrenando y se humilde". También debían de tener en cuenta que en el Valle el tiempo transcurría de forma diferente y solo con dos meses en Konoha eran ocho en el valle, así que sus jornadas eran largas y cansadoras, pero realmente gratificantes al ver sus resultados, porque justamente luego de volver a Konoha, hubo un pequeño torneo de practica para demostrar quienes estaban en buen nivel y quienes necesitaban mayor ayuda, y tanto Hinata como Naruto aporrearon a sus compañeros en el ámbito del Taijutsu, pues hace poco acababan de terminar con todos los puntos sobre sus respectivos estilos y solo faltaba comenzar a refinarlos y a avanzarlos cuando terminasen el año.

Y así el tiempo siguió pasando…

Luego de estar por un año y cuatro meses según el tiempo del Valle bajo los cuidados de los sapos y de una gran fiesta de despedida decidieron avanzar hasta donde estaba el valle donde habitaban los grifos. Al mismo tiempo que en Konoha ya les faltaba poco para ingresar a los exámenes chunin para seguir avanzando en el rango shinobi.

En este valle todo se les complico, lo primero que se les impuso fue el aumentar sus sentidos tales como la vista, el olfato, el oído y el sentir la presencia de otros. Estuvieron un buen par de meses completos entrenando diariamente bajo una gran cascada de agua que bajaba directamente de las montañas congeladas dándoles así la necesidad de concentrarse para no sentir el frio y poder canalizar de forma fluida la energía natural por su cuerpo, como también el sentarse sobre grandes peñascos en medio de una fosa de lava para soportar el calor infernal que había ahí para así aprender a canalizar la energía natural de la forma que fuera y en donde fuera y utilizarla sin la necesidad de tener que reunirla durante treinta minutos, la gran meta de ambos jóvenes era lograr reunirla en menos de dos minutos. Otra de las cosas que los Grifos les mandaron hacer fue algo que durante los primeros días fue lo que provoco la imposibilidad de concentración en ambos, tuvieron que acostumbrarse a andar solo con sus ropas interiores para tener mayor contacto con la naturaleza y agudizar sus sentidos, sobra decir que Naruto pasaba más tiempo desmayado por falta de sangre y Hinata por siempre sorprenderse al ver el bulto protuberante en los bóxers del rubio tras desmayarse. Luego de unos dos meses los chicos debieron sufrir para comenzar a entrenar en el uso de sus sentidos en batalla siendo atacados constantemente eh inclusive mientras dormían, la última vez que se descuidaron Naruto termino con una cicatriz que surcaba todo su pecho al intentar proteger a Hinata, desde ese entonces los dos tomaron de forma más determinada el entrenamiento.

También los Grifos les ayudaron a aumentar sus conocimientos sobre sus doujutsus y los poderes de estos, sobre todos los de la peliazul…

 **Xxxx Flash Back xxxX**

Cuando Kakashi se fue Naruto puso sus manos en los costados de la cara de Hinata y comenzó a expulsar chakra de Hitomi, lo que sucedió les sorprendió a todos. El byakugan comenzó a cambiar repentinamente de colores, primero fue un plateado más obscuro que el anterior, luego paso a celeste, después a un morado claro y finalmente volvió a plateado, pero solo por el borde pues más al centro el color celeste se denotaba y justo donde debería ir la pupila el color morado claro resaltaba.

\- Hina-chan tus ojos cambiaron… ¿sientes algo diferente? - pregunto Naruto.

\- Si, veo mucho más claro y nítido, veo a color y también veo el chakra y los tenketsu al igual que antes, puedo ver mucho más lejos que antes jejeje que bien y ohhh también puedo ver normalmente aunque los tengo activados, creo que si pienso en ver normal o las redes de chakra puedo elegir - dijo feliz la ojicolores.

\- Genial, tal vez al igual que mi Mugengan tenga cosas que hace y todavía no lo sepas, quien sabe con el tiempo aprenderemos más - dijo Naruto - Bien, vayamos a descansar - y tras esto partieron rumbo a la casa del constructor, a medio camino Hinata cayo desmayada por el cansancio y Naruto le cargo para seguir rumbo a su destino.

 **Xxxx Fin Flash Back xxxX**

Mientas que el Mugengan de Naruto les funcionaba como radar y para poder engañar a los grifos con algunos genjutsu. También descubrió que las comas en sus ojos dejaron de ser solo eso, ahora avía rombos y triángulos reemplazando a algunas de ellas y se dio cuenta que podía predecir el movimiento a su alrededor. Las batallas eran cada vez más intensas y feroces, claro está sin bajas por ninguno de los bandos ya que cuando alguno de los que arremetían o la pareja se veían perdidos se rendía y esperaban hasta el próximo ataque.

Ya al final del octavo mes eran prácticamente expertos en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y a larga distancia, también podían utilizar el chakra para cosas simples ya que poco a poco lograban ir liberando más y más cantidades de este. Pasados los ocho meses volvieron a Konoha, hicieron misiones, salieron con sus amigos, entrenaron y vivieron dos meses de descanso comparado con sus días en el Valle, aunque no descuidaron su entrenamiento.

Al volver al Valle el grifo que conocieron primero llamado Dairenji les explico que lo próximo que debían hacer era aprender a moldear la energía natural, convertirla y moldearla para unirla con su chakra y aumentar sus reservas, decir que esto emociono a los chicos fue poco y tras pasar dos meses y medio practicando Dairenji les persuadió a crear cosas con su chakra. Naruto creó un par de garras guadañas iguales a las suyas pero de chakra, eran tan sólidas que cortaban todo a su paso, Hinata en cambio creó una armadura de chakra tan resistente y dura como flexible que era perfecta para repeler armas arrojadizas. Un día mientras Naruto veía el atardecer y a los grifos volar se le ocurrió crear unas alas de chakra y tras muchos intentos fallidos algunas explicaciones de Daruma quien era la esposa de Dairenji, logro crear unas alas firmes y resistentes con las cuales volar. Tras mucha practica y error decidió mostrárselas a Hinata y se sorprendió de que la chica ya estuviese intentando crear unas. Las de Naruto eran de color morado ya que usaba su chakra y el de Hitomi para crearlas y tenían parecido a las alas de Águila, mientras que las de Hinata eran de color azul y tenían la misma forma.

Cuando se cumplió el plazo de un año la joven pareja se despidió de sus amigos y avanzo al valle de los dragones, en donde el dragón en jefe de nombre Ryukami les dio la bienvenida y les explico cómo sería su estancia en ese lugar. Les dijo que con ellos entrenarían las afinidades elementales y que practicarían solo seis meses con ellos ya que no podían quedarse más tiempo pues dos años y medio era el límite de tiempo que los seres humanos podían pasar ahí sin tener un contrato de invocación definido. Los chicos asintieron y comenzaron a entrenar.

Lo primero que hicieron fue ver por medio de un papel del árbol de chakra cuáles eran sus afinidades elementales. Con Hinata el papel se dividió en dos y uno se mojó dando a entender que sus afinidades eran el viento y el agua con una probabilidad de desarrollar el hielo y cuando le toco a Naruto paso algo que no se esperaban, primero el papel se dividió en tres pedazos, uno se mojó, otro se arrugo y el tercero se volvió lizo y duro, esto extraño de sobremanera a todos los presentes, pues ni los dragones supieron que significaba, pero dejando eso de lado comenzaron con el entrenamiento de sus afinidades.

Así los días pasaron y el entrenamiento empezó, diferentes dragones de todos los elementos les enseñaban toda variedad de jutsus y tanto Hinata como Naruto utilizando kage bunshins los iban aprendiendo y posteriormente poniéndolos en práctica en batallas de entrenamiento. De esa forma los seis meses se les fueron volando y con ya una gran gama de jutsus los dos jóvenes alfin estaban listos.

Cuando ya estaban listos para buscar su último reto sus tres maestros se reunieron y procedió a hablar el anciano sapo.

\- Mis jóvenes discípulos, deseo decirles que en estos dos años hemos aprendido que no todos en la raza humana son un desperdicio, ustedes tienen lo que muchos no, tienen el valor, el coraje, la humildad, la pasión, el motivo correcto para avanzar y no desistir y por eso les deseo dar este regalo junto con sus otros maestros - tras las palabras del anciano sapo Fukasaku el gran dragón Ryukami hizo aparecer un gran baúl frente a la pareja que veía intrigada que era lo que les darían.

\- En este baúl hay ropa para ustedes además de un regalo para cada uno, espero que les gusten - dijo Dairenji.

\- Así que hágannos sentir orgullosos y pasen la prueba para poder seguir su camino mocosos - exclamo feliz Ryukami.

Cuando los chicos abrieron el baúl sus ojos se iluminaron y de forma rápida cada uno agarro lo que supuestamente era suyo y se fue a cambiar, cuando estuvieron listos se presentaron nuevamente frente a sus maestros. Hinata llevaba un vestido hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas de color negro con encajes verdes y celestes po el borde y la cintura, muñequeras negras con partes verdes y botas hasta casi la rodilla negras ( mejor pongan "Rena Wind Sneaker" del juego Elsword en google o vean el link que dejare en mi profile mejor xD así me entenderán) y Naruto llevaba una chaqueta color negro que dejaba ver su estómago, pantalones color negro hasta las rodillas y blanco hasta su terminación además de unas zapatillas plomas y guantes negros y algunos accesorios. (Vean el link e imaginen que Elsword Rune Slayer… es la vestimenta de Naruto xD (porsiacaso si sé que es enredado, el juego se llama Elsword y el personaje igual, como con Naruto xD).

\- Les queda bien, que bueno… ahora aquí tienen sus regalos - dijo Fukasaku.

\- Para la damita un collar y un anillo - dijo el sapo para entregárselos a la peliazul - No, no son normales, ese collar recolecta energía natural del ambienté y sirve como fuente de alimentación de chakra para su portador y el anillo amplifica tu chakra y fuerza física para que se compare con la de este cabeza hueca rubio - dijo golpeando levemente el hombro de Naruto con su bastón.

\- Y para el joven caballero un collar y una espada - dijo Ryukami - Al igual que el otro collar este tiene el mismo beneficio, y esta espada es especial ya que canaliza y amplifica tu chakra de manera drástica, además de que tiene otra pequeña habilidad - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa ladeada - saca tus garras-guadañas y mira lo que pasa cuando apliques chakra a las dos armas y las juntes - y Naruto obedientemente izo lo que se le pidió dando como resultado algo que les impresiono. Las garras del arma se dividieron y comenzaron a empequeñecer para luego acoplarse a los dedos de Naruto dando pase a una visión de garras metálicas, y por la zona de los nudillos una espada de cincuenta centímetros y diez de ancho se extendía en ambos lados, también las guadañas en la parte lateral del brazo cambiaron completamente, en vez del filo curvo anterior ahora eran completamente rectas y se mantenían unidas a la altura del codo por vendas negras, y desde la punta posterior a la altura del codo nacía una cadena por cada brazo que llegaban hasta el suelo y se arrastraban un metro más allá con una punta de tipo lanza. El arma anterior mente de color plateado mantuvo dicho color en el brazo izquierdo, mientras que en el derecho ahora lucía un negro metálico y a lo largo de las espadas se podían ver los kanji de Kurohime en la derecha y Tsukihime en la izquierda.

\- Kurohime y Tsukihime eh, me gusta, serán sus nuevos nombres - dijo Naruto y para la sorpresa de todos el arma pareció palpitar en chakra morado dándole a Naruto un sentimiento de paz.

\- Ellas solo responderán a ti, y desde ahora ustedes están listos para poder enfrentarse a nuestro jefe jejeje, es un ser místico y de los cuales pocos quedan un ser que renace de sus cenizas y que es muy codiciado, el verá si ustedes han hecho todo esto por ambición o no y si les da su bendición podrán vivir sino, tendrán que batallar y pues nadie le ha ganado jejeje, si ya se dieron cuenta es la mítica ave fénix, y vive en la cueva de la montaña central, allí donde no les permitíamos ir, Su nombre es Naomi y creo que no tendrán muchos problemas - hablo Dairenji.

\- Bien entonces partimos, ¡NOS VEMOS, LES QUEREMOS MUCHO! - se despidió Naruto mientras utilizaba su chakra para crear alas y partir rumbo a la montaña.

\- Adiós fue un gusto conocerles - tras una reverencia Hinata partió tras su novio de la misma forma y juntos emprendieron rumbo hacia su nuevo reto.

\- Espero que ellos si sobrevivan, Naomi no ha perdonado a los humanos desde que llego aquí, y menos cuando se enteró que la única amiga que logro hacer fue encerrada en un recipiente humano hace ya tantos años… bueno dicen que el destino está escrito, aunque no lo creo muy así, solo las profecías se cumplen, pero el cómo se cumplen es la forma de vivir para esa profecía, creo que Naruto puede traerle felicidad - dijo el sabio sapo para luego dar media vuelta y volver a su valle.

Luego de un buen rato volando divisaron lo que sería la entrada a la cueva en donde vivía Naomi y sin titubear entraron utilizando chakra tipo Raiton para iluminar la zona.

\- Mmm hasta donde llega este túnel, hemos caminado por horas ya tengo hambre - lloriqueo Naruto.

\- Ya Naru-kun, debe de faltar poco, además se siente una fuerte presencia a unos cincuenta metros doblando por esa ruta - dijo Hinata apuntando uno de los lados al llegar a una división.

\- Bien vamos - y así siguieron por donde dijo Hinata encontrándose algo que les dejo maravillados.

En el centro de una placa de lava fundida se encontraba recostada sobre esta el ave fénix al que buscaban, se hallaba dormida y se le veía pacifica, sus plumas resplandecían en fuego y sobre ellas las llamas danzaban lentamente.

\- Que belleza/Que belleza - dijeron al mismo tiempo para luego mirarse y reírse un poco causando que con su risa Naomi se despertara.

 **\- Quienes son ustedes y que hacen dentro de mis dominios -** pregunto con voz fuerte Naomi.

\- Ehh hola mi nombre es Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto y ella es Hyuga Hinata y estamos aquí para pasar por el reto que nos han dicho que usted nos dará - dijo Naruto de forma respetuosa.( el efecto Hinata jejejeje)

\- Ah ustedes son los dos que lograron realizar el jutsu de traslado, hace mucho un hombre lo logro también, fue hace como quinientos años mi predecesor lo probo, pero le destruyo pues su corazón estaba lleno de odio y resentimiento - dijo con desgano - Ustedes también perecerán en este lugar, no puedo dejar que personas con semejante poder vaguen por el mundo y le destruyan, lo siento pero nunca perdonare a la raza humana - y tras esto ataco con un bombardeo de bolas de fuego.

\- ¡CUIDADO! - Grito Naruto y contraataco - Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu -(mm voy a ver si en el profile les dejo de donde saco todos mis jutsu) y tras eso utilizo el kage bunshin creando dos clones - Suryuidan No Jutsu/ Suiton: Suijinheki - con la combinación de estos tres jutsus de agua logro detener el bombardeo y tras disiparse el humo un cabreado Naruto comenzó a gritar - ¡QUE MIERDA TE PASA! - pregunto histérico dejando de cuadritos a Naomi - VINIMOS EN SON DE PAZ ¡SON DE PAZ! JODER … haber para que entiendas, ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA GOBERNAR EL MUNDO, ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA SI SOY ULTRA PODEROSO O LOS TANTOS MIEDOS QUE TENGAS… yo lo único que deseo es ser lo suficientemente fuerte para estar junto a Hina-chan y poder protegerla, si eso no te cabe en esa cabeza llena de ceniza que te jodan, así que dinos luego cual es el tan afamado reto para largarnos de aquí y poder hablar con Hitomi-chan porque no eh sabido nada de ella desde hace más de seis meses, joder que cada que tengamos que venir para acá no nos podamos contactar…, aparte de eso quiero ir a ver a esos tres senseis obsesivos para pedirles que me den algo de comer tengo hambre… - dijo Naruto enfadado y haciendo un puchero como niño pequeño.

Naomi se permitió mostrarse sorprendida y más aún cuando la chica al lado del tal Naruto, si no recordaba mal Hinata se reía de la idiotez que acababa de decir y luego le besaba suavemente los labios para después tomarle la mano y decirle que buscarían otra forma de lograr la supuesta prueba para poder investigar antes de irse porque no podían hablar con Hitomi y fue ahí donde le golpeo la realidad, ella conocía a una Hitomi, pero no podía ser la misma y dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato, en este caso al fénix.

\- ¿Por curiosidad esa Hitomi es una zorra de nueve colas con el título de Kyubi no Youko? - pregunto la fénix.

\- Emm sí, pero dejo de sentirla cada que vengo para esta dimensión y eso no me gusta, aparte solo eh podido usar su chakra ya que está almacenado en mi interior pero no puedo comunicarme con ella, y pues espero que este bien, no creo que nada malo le allá pasado, ¿o sí? Aaah que pasa si está enojada, le dije que trataría de comunicarme con ella, me va a matar - dijo Naruto lloriqueando.

\- Qué relación tienen ustedes dos, dímelo de inmediato - exigió Naomi.

\- Yo soy el Jinchuriki de Kyubi no Youko, también ella es mi sensei y novia, y antes de que preguntes soy el ultimo heredero de dos clanes casi extintos y por las leyes de clanes si no busco yo mismo mis pretendientes para esposas el consejo de konoha me casara con cualquier chica que ellos consideren, así que prefiero escogerlas yo, contenta con la respuesta - respondió aun enojado Naruto.

 _-" Este chico no tiene malicia en su aura, no siento odio ni nada, solo amor, alegría y otros tantos buenos sentimientos… mmm puede que ellos dos si puedan seguir adelante, no encuentro motivos para eliminarles "-_ pensó Naomi – Ella… ella es mi mejor amiga, dime como esta, ¿no le han hecho daño, es feliz? - pregunto la mítica ave.

\- Esta bien y es feliz, Naomi-san no se preocupe - respondió Hinata.

\- Que bien, creo que los juzgue mal, lo lamento, como compensación por tanto trabajo y por haber sido constantes en sus entrenamientos les deseo dar un regalo, ustedes no necesitan pasar por la prueba - y tras esto con un movimiento de abanico de sus alas y tras un poof apareció un pergamino parecido al que Naruto saco de la torre Hokage.

\- Este pergamino es muy especial, fue creado por Rikudou Sennin y se me fue encomendado por la antigua Ave Fénix, Rikudou firmó el contrato de invocación hace muchos años, este contrato le permite al que lo firme invocar a las tres razas que viven en este valle y a mí también, aparte no da complicaciones si es que ya se tiene un contrato firmado como por ejemplo el de las águilas o los lobos, otro podría ser el de los zorros, pero ese es difícil de encontrar, aunque tú podrías de tenerlo si no me equivoco, total lo da Hitomi-chan - explico Hiromi - Y yo les permitiré firmarlo si me dejan ver sus memorias y verificar si me dicen la verdad o no -.

\- Bien, puedes revisar mis memorias - dijo Naruto cerrando los ojos.

\- Las mías también - hablo Hinata también cerrando sus ojos.

Primero reviso las memorias de la chica, vio como fue tratada por su familia, como era rechazada por estos y como fue reemplazada por su hermana menor, vio como el amor le salvo de hundirse en la soledad y que todo era gracias al chico rubio.

Y cuando reviso las memorias del rubio su corazón dio un vuelco, no podía creer todo lo que soporto, los golpes, los maltratos, las miradas de odio, el trato helado, la maldad en contra de él, todo ese daño causado a un pequeño niño que solo deseaba ser aceptado, y fue ahí donde lo vio, cuando el pequeño deseaba ser alguien, cuando Hitomi le salvo, cuando comenzó a entrenar para volverse fuerte, él como el amor por la chica al lado suyo le saco de la obscuridad y muchas otras cosas más, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el hecho de que no hallo maldad, odio y/o resentimiento en el corazón de Naruto.

Tras ver en sus recuerdos tomo una decisión, no se veía que el rubio fuese a cambiar el rumbo de su vida y la chica peliazul le amaba mucho como para dejarle y alejarse así que estaba segura de que podría confiar en ellos, además si le llegaba a hacer algo a ese rubio y Hitomi se enteraba ni en el infierno se iba a salvar de que Hitomi le diera una jodida híper colleja, así que pensándolo tal vez este chico podría traer algo bueno al mundo como dice la profecía.

\- Firmen en este pergamino con su sangre y luego tomen una de mis plumas, así podrán pasar por esta lava eh ingresar por el pasadizo para volver a su mundo - y tras esto desenrollo el pergamino y se los entrego. Luego de que la pareja firmara y que tomasen una pluma cada uno avanzaron a través de la lava sin quemarse y despidiéndose tras prometer volver atravesaron el portal.

 **Xxxx Konoha xxxX**

Torre Hokage

\- Kakashi-kun cómo va el entrenamiento de Sasuke - pregunto el Sandaime al tuerto.

\- Va bien, ha aprendido muchos jutsu de Katon y Raiton, además de que ya le eh enseñado a utilizar mejor su Sharingan el cual ha evolucionado a las dos aspas hace una semana apenas - respondió el Hatake.

\- Y Haku-chan, como le ha ido, eh sabido que ha avanzado mucho, además de que aunque solo son ustedes las misiones las cumplen muy rápido - volvió a preguntar el Sarutobi.

\- Es buena, pero no se lleva muy bien con Sasuke desde que los miembros del consejo dijeron que ella debería ser una de las esposas de él para renacer el clan Uchiha - respondió nuevamente el Hatake - Además desde que Naruto y Hinata están en ese entrenamiento especial ella no habla mucho y si lo hace es por la misión o alguna pregunta, aparte de eso creo que en si se ha vuelto una gran ninja, ya domina jutsus muy avanzados y le podría dar una paliza los chunin y a algunos jounin de bajo rango, creo que por eso la eligieron para casarse con Sasuke - dijo el tuerto.

\- Ok, con eso me basta, todavía no eh dado el sí sobre eso del matrimonio, esa chica debería de poder elegir con quien casarse, es decir ella tiene un Kekkei Genkai y no creo que el consejo allá pensado en que ella es usuaria de hielo y que los Uchiha son usuarios del Katon, es en cierta medida incompatible así que les expresare eso y espero que cambien de parecer - explico el viejo tercero mientras fumaba de su pipa.

\- Este bien, aunque creo que a Sasuke no le agradara si el consejo desiste en que ella se case con él, creo que está entusiasmado con Haku-chan por alguna razón - dijo Kakashi.

\- Emmm bueno ya da igual, tratemos de realizar lo mejor para la chica y no consentir tanto al Uchiha, ella se lo merece, es decir, ha estado muy deprimida desde la partida de su "salvador" jejeje - dijo el Sandaime - Bien puedes retirarte -.

\- Hai Hokage-sama - y tras un Shunshin el peliplateado desapareció.

 _-" Naruto, Hinata tendré que traerlos antes… espero no importunar "-_ pensó el Sarutobi.

 **Xxxx Mansión Namikaze xxxX**

Dentro de la biblioteca de la mansión Namikaze un pequeño cumulo de chakra se juntaba sobre el sello que fue dibujado por Naruto y cuando tomo un considerable tamaño por el aparecieron Naruto y Hinata tomados de la mano y completamente sanos. (Así tipo agujero negro que transporta, pasaron por el pasadizo que les dejo Naomi.)

\- Regresamos - dijo un atónito Naruto viendo que estaban en el centro del sello.

\- Así parece Naru-kun – comento mientras comenzaba a ordenar algunas cosas para hacer la cena.

\- Creo que lo primero que debemos hacer es conseguir más ropa de este tipo o diseño y luego ir donde Hokage-jiji para avisarle que ya llegamos y no será necesario que nos vuelva a invocar- un asentimiento de cabeza de la peliazul le basto para ponerse a ordenar su pieza y la de su novia mientras esta comenzaba con la cena.

Luego de darse un relajante baño con agua tibiecita como hace mucho no lo hacía Naruto escucho la voz de esa chica que tanto extrañaba.

 **\- ¡PORQUE DIABLOS NO TRATASTE DE COMUNICARTE CONMIGO Y ME DEJASTE SOLITA AHÍ DENUEVO! -** se escuchó el grito en la mente de Naruto y por alguna extraña razón se escuchó el eco en la de Hinata, mientras ella salía del sello.

\- Buenooo como te lo explico, con Hina-chan tratamos de comunicarnos, luego no resulto y pues bueno, se nos olvidó seguir intentando- comento como si nada el rubiales mientas la abrazaba por la cintura.

 **\- Mmmm ok, El valle de Hierro inhibe cualquier tipo de sello de retención, así que igualmente no podríamos conversar, al menos según tus recuerdos te encontraste con Naomi-chan, y para rematar les regalo una de sus plumas, estas tienen un gran poder ya que aumentan la resistencia física de quien las porte y también les brinda mayor control sobre sí mismos -** dijo reflexionando Hitomi para ver como Naruto asentía, luego Hitomi se alejó un poco del rubio, le miro de pies a cabezas y de un solo salto le abrazo y beso **\- Estas completamente violarle con esa ropa, te ves esplendido -** dijo Hitomi viendo la nueva ropa de Naruto quien tras bañarse se vistió con la misma ropa, total estaba limpia. Justo en ese momento Hinata entro a la habitación de Naruto.

\- Naru-kun, Hitomi-san podrían venir la cena está servida - cuando pronuncio estas palabras la chica Hyuga levanto la mirada solo para ver la escenita que se estaban montando y ps como se dice por ahí cabrearse - ¡QUE SE SUPONE QUE ESTAN HACIENDO, NO DIJIMOS QUE NADA DE "ESO" HASTA QUE NARU-KUN SEA MAYOR DE 15 AÑOS HITOMI-SAN! - grito mirando como la peliroja intentaba desnudar a Naruto.

 **\- Tu lo tuviste para ti solita por mucho tiempo, no me culpes que desee satisfacerme -** dijo Hitomi mientras lamia la mejilla del rubio **\- Además ya tienen prácticamente casi los quince años, acá en este mundo solo ha pasado un año, pero en el otro fueron dos años y medio así que suma doce más dos y medio, dan catorce y medio, sin contar la fecha a la que estamos, ósea, queda menos para que cumpla los quince, así que adelantar las cosas un poco no es malo, aparte tú también lo deseas y no me salgas con cuentos que sabes que es verdad -** y para dejar zanjado el tema tomo a Naruto de los pantalones y se los bajo de un solo movimiento llevándose consigo los bóxers, lo que las dos vieron las dejo completamente noqueadas y con una sonrisita tonta, junto con baba y sangre saliéndoles de las narices mientras Naruto se subía los pantalones completamente rojo.

\- ¡COMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ESOOOOOOOO! - vio como ambas estaban completamente noqueadas y las recostó en la cama - _Creo que algo de lo pervertido se le está pegando a Hina-chan, castigare a Hito-chan si eso llegase a empeorar_ \- viendo que las dos estarían así un rato Naruto salió del cuarto y se dirijo a cenar, mañana irían a ver al Hokage, total ya era muy tarde y estaban cansados, por un día mas o uno menos no pasaría nada.

 **Xxxx A la mañana siguiente xxxX**

Mansión Namikaze

Hinata despertó por los rayos del sol, le molestaban un poco así que intentando darse vuelta para acomodarse mejor se dio cuenta de que no podía pues algo le impedía moverse, miro para abajo y en su cintura vio un par de brazos los cuales reconoció como los de su novio y dándose vuelta sutilmente se dio cuenta de que Naruto le abrazaba por la espalda.

 _\- Se ve tan tranquilo y relajado, me encantaría estar así el resto de mi vida_ \- pensó Hinata para acurrucarse mejor contra el pecho del rubio y respirar su aroma mientras intentaba volver a dormir – _anoche tras comer ni yo ni Hitomi-san nos quisimos ir de la pieza de Naru-kun_ -.

\- Hina-chan buenos días - le hablo Naruto sorprendiéndola, ella miro para arriba y vio los azules orbes del chico que le sonreía.

\- Buenos días Naru-kun - apenas termino de pronunciar esas palabras Naruto se acercó lentamente y le beso para luego ir de a poco aumentando el ritmo - Ah… N…Na...ru-kun, Hitomi-san nos pue…puede ver - dijo Hinata jadeando al terminar el beso por falta de aire estando completamente sonrojada.

\- Esto sí es un buen despertar jejejeje y tranquila, ella salió, dijo algo sobre buscar algo, no entendí la verdad - rio Naruto para luego abrazar a la Hyuga - Nos tenemos que levantar, desayunar eh ir donde Hokage-jiji - y tras el asentimiento de Hinata y otro par de besos la pareja bajo a la cocina para desayunar.

Después de desayunar Naruto utilizando el Shunshin se dirigió rumbo a la torre Hokage junto con Hinata para dar aviso de su retorno. En ese mismo momento todos los novatos véase Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino mas Lee, Tenten y Neji junto con todos sus jounin senseis estaban esperando órdenes del Hokage pues se realizaría el examen chunin y tenían ligeras sospechas de que alguien tramaba algo contra la villa. Cuando el Hokage se disponía a hablar sucedió algo que a todos les dejo una gran impresión, frente a ellos envueltos en llamas moradas y negras aparecieron los dos novatos que faltaron durante mucho tiempo a algunas de sus actividades, Hinata y Naruto estaban ahí mirando a sus compañeros con una gran sonrisa en sus bocas y para el infarto de varios tomados de la mano y con esas prendas que llevaban dando a notar los encantos de Hinata y el bien trabajado cuerpo de Naruto. (Acuérdense describí la ropa y les pongo un link en mi profile cambien a Rena por Hinata y a Elsword por Naruto y tada xD)

\- Hola/Hola - dijeron los novios mirando a sus compañeros.

\- ¿Aahh?/¿Etto?/¿Cómo?/ ¿Ehhh? - y así mas reacciones como esas fueron las que salieron de la boca de todos los ahí presentes hasta que como si un botoncito se apretase y todos reaccionaron de casi la misma forma - NARUTO/HINATA - fue el fuerte grito que se escuchó por las naciones elementales.

\- Emm como han estado chicos, no nos vemos de hace algunos meses, nosotros hemos hecho muchas cosas y también avanzado un montón con nuestro entrenamiento jejeje, creo que somos capases de patearles el trasero a todos ustedes sin sudar mucho - dijo Naruto mientras Hinata le pellizcaba el brazo por donde le había abrazado recién.

\- Eso no es gentil Naru-kun, compórtate - dijo mientras Naruto asentía y se sobaba su adolorida extremidad.

\- En tus sueños dobe, soy mejor que todos ustedes eso siempre se ha sabido - dijo Sasuke mientras sonreía socarronamente.

\- Emm sisi lo que tú digas, Hokage- jiji vinimos a avisarte que hemos estado bien y que volvemos a estar en las líneas de konoha, llegamos anoche tras lograr superar el último reto - hablo Naruto ignorando al azabache.

\- Que bueno, se les extrañaba por estos lados, podrían decirles donde han estado, me han tenido completamente aburrido de tantas preguntas, también quiero saber porque están tan desarrollados si solo tienen trece años, se ven casi de quince - ante esto la pareja dio un respingo y se miraron luego Hinata asintió y realizo unos cuantos sellos seguida de Naruto que con manos separadas realizaba sellos parecidos.

\- Kuchiyose no jutsu: Jaguchi - dijo Hinata mientras presionaba sus manos en el suelo y tras un poof aparecía un grifo de tamaño pequeño de color gris en su cuerpo y en sus plumas un poco más claro de ojos pardos.

\- Kuchiyose no jutsu: Ryu/ Kuchiyose no jutsu: Hikigaeru - dijo mientras posaba sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo con dos poofs, en su lado derecho un pequeño dragón de color zafiro en su cuerpo y en las patas de color rojo con ojos violeta y rasgados, en su lado izquierdo un sapo de color amarillo con manchas cafés y ojos color verde.

 _\- Naruto-sama, Hinata-sama para que desean nuestra ayuda -_ hablo el pequeño dragoncito.

\- Hola Kenzhi (el Dragón), Taequi (el Grifo) y Etaro (el Sapo) quería preguntar si ustedes saben si se puede decir donde hemos estado, nos lo preguntan y pues no sé qué responder, pues Fukasaku-sensei solo nos permitió decirlo a Hokage-jiji - dijo Naruto.

 _\- No, lo sentimos Naruto-sama pero Fukasaku-sama a dicho que no debe revelar ese conocimiento sin que Naomi-sama este de acuerdo, sabe que solo se le permitió a Hokage-sama para que estuviera tranquilo -_ respondió Etaro.

 _\- Además si llegase a decir algo ella se enfadaría mucho y no creo que quiera verla por estos lares enojada jejejeje -_ rio Taequi

 _\- Como dijo Etaro no se puede lo sentimos, solo podemos decirle a sus amigos que estuvieron por un periodo de tiempo de dos años y medio en nuestro mundo entrenando arduamente, aunque solo allá sido un año en este plano dimensional -_ agrego Kenzhi.

\- Ah okey, bueno pueden retirarse muchas gracias a los tres - dijo Naruto y las invocaciones desaparecieron en un poof - Como escucharon de Kenzhi estuvimos en otra dimensión por un error en un jutsu y pues entrenamos ahí, creo que no tendremos que preocuparnos mucho por nada, según Naomi-san tenemos un buen nivel así que ps eso - dijo Naruto.

\- Bien, entonces no les molestara si les ponemos unas pruebas para medirles ¿no? - tras la aceptación por la pareja el Hokage prosiguió - Bien entonces mañana se enfrentaran contra los novatos y el equipo de Guy en el campo de entrenamiento número siete para ver si realmente tienen un buen nivel como dices Naruto- dijo mirándolos asentir - Y concerniente a los exámenes para chunin ya que el equipo siete vuelve a estar completo pueden participar sin necesidad de que Sasuke tenga que integrarse a otro equipo luego de que realicemos la prueba que será hoy a las cuatro de la tarde, pueden retirarse - y viendo como comenzaban a retirarse encendió su pipa y comenzó a fumar.

Mientras iban saliendo de la torre Hokage todos les preguntaban cómo habían estado, también el porqué del cambio de ropas y muchas otras preguntas, pero la que más resalto fue la que hizo Sasuke con todo el veneno que pudo

\- Por lo que veo la Hyuga no se sonroja como idiota al lado tuyo, ¿acaso ya la domaste y la tienes como tu fiel perrita? - nadie supo en qué momento, tampoco lo vieron venir pero Sasuke estaba siendo ahorcado por Naruto mientras esta se elevaba con alas de chakra y tras llegar a una gran altura le arrojo cual proyectil. Todos miraron atónitos la acción del rubio y más cuando aterrizo sobre Sasuke y hablo.

\- Mira SasUKE-Teme me da igual si a mí me molestas, eso sería como volver en los viejos tiempos, pero no vuelvas a insultar a mi novia porque para la próxima rogaras para que te mate porque te lisiare y dejare estéril, ¿¡ESTAMOS! - le medio grito medio pregunto Naruto.

\- Hmp… - respondió asintiendo temeroso y adolorido Sasuke.

\- El que piense que le dejare insultar a mi chica, tratarle mal o de manera lasciva se las verá conmigo, ¿estamos? - se lo pregunto a todo el resto los cuales asintieron de forma más que instantánea. De una cosa estaban todos seguros, más los que habían visto eso, Naruto no iba con rodeos en cuanto a lo que decía, sino solo tenían que mirar como Sasuke era levantado por Sakura y Lee para poder llevarlo al hospital, lo más seguro es que un par de costillas estuviesen rotas.

Lo malo de todo esto es que un ambu raíz presencio toda la escena y raudo fue a contarle a su líder para luego este comunicárselo a los consejeros y armar tremendo jaleo para que la prueba fuese modificada para así derrotar al jinchuriki y decir que para fortalecerle le entrenarían en raíz, era obvio que lo que pretendía Danzo era crear un arma sin sentimientos y a su disponibilidad, pero no sabía contra que se enfrentaba así que una pequeña reunión con el Hokage y varias escusas después logro lo que tanto quería, añadirían un poco más de dificultad a todo el encuentro agregando a unos diez de los mejores ambu raíz que tuviera.

 **Xxxx Ichiraku Ramen xxxX**

Luego de separarse de sus amigos y haber contestado muchas respuestas la pareja se dirigió al restaurant preferido de Naruto y al entrar saludaron animadamente al viejo Teuchi y ah Ayame para luego tener una larga charla. Los elogios a Naruto por parte del viejo cocinero por haberle dado al gordo en conseguirse tal belleza como novia y más cosas así asieron del almuerzo una hora tranquila y feliz, como lo deseaba Naruto se sentía en familia por primera vez en un largo tiempo.

 **Xxxx Campo de entrenamiento N° siete xxxX**

Ya pasado el tiempo y siendo hora del enfrentamiento, en el campo de entrenamiento se encontraban todos los llamados a combatir, también los líderes de los clanes de konoha, los jefes civiles, el Hokage y sus consejeros, los únicos que todavía no llegaban eran la feliz pareja y pues obviamente Kakashi.

En un remolino de hojas apareció el ninja copia y cuando estaba por dar una de sus escusas se escuchó el rugir de una criatura mientras caía en picada sobre la multitud y su gran sombra les cubría.

\- ¡Pero qué demo…! - fue el grito de muchos los cuales no pudieron concluir por otro fuerte rugir y el aleteo de las alas del gigantesco dragón de por lómenos cinco metros.

 _\- Ya llegamos Naruto-sama, yo vuelvo al valle si me necesitan solo invocadme, adiós -_ y tras esto desapareció para dejar ver en su lugar a Naruto y a Hinata parados en el suelo y mirando a todos con cara de susto.

\- NUNCA MAS CONVOCO A DENKI PARA QUE NOS SIRVA DE TRANSPOTE - grito Naruto y Hinata asintió fervientemente.

\- Cr…creo que no le gusto que no le invocáramos para luchar - y siguieron en su mundo conversando sobre tontos dragones orgullosos, petulantes y cabezas de chorlito hasta que un carraspeo por parte del Hokage les volvió a la realidad.

\- ¿Que fue eso? - se adelantó a preguntar secamente Homura quien es un consejero del Hokage.

\- Para que preguntas si viste que es un dragón, momia tarada - dijo Naruto recibiendo un zape por Hinata y siendo obligado a agacharse en forma de reverencia.

\- Siento el comportamiento de mi novio, y en repuesta a su pregunta ese era Denki, uno de los dragones de nuestro contrato de invocaciones - respondió firmemente Hinata sorprendiendo a la mayoría y sobre todo a su padre.

 _\- Esta completamente cambiada, creo que sería bueno para el clan que ella sea la líder si llegase a aprobar este examen, solo tendría que alejarla del chico demonio y listo, eso será pan comido si la comprometo jejeje -_ pensó Hiashi.

\- Y por qué llegan tarde, ¿no han mirado la hora acaso? dijimos a las cuatro y son las cinco - dijo Koharu de mala manera.

\- Ahh jejeje eso, emm nos perdimos en el camino de la vida tebayo - respondió Naruto mientras se sonrojaba y Hinata estaba igual que él.

\- Y por qué el sonrojo - pregunto con malicia Ino.

\- Mejor empecemos con lo que vinimos a hacer y dejémonos de tonterías - respondió Hinata demostrando otra faceta que sorprendió a todos.

 _\- Se le está pegando lo Naruto -_ pensaron todos.

\- Esta bien empecemos, todos reúnanse, Naruto y Hinata ahí unos pequeños cambios, a sus contrincantes se les unirán diez ambu, no tienen problema verdad - pregunto el Sarutobi mayor.

\- No/No - dijeron mientras saltaban al centro del campo y se colocaban en una posición de defensa que extraño a muchos. Naruto tenía la pierna derecha hacia atrás, la izquierda adelante, el brazo derecho lo mantenía a la par con sus hombros semi estirado hacía abajo con la palma abierta y el izquierdo alzado medianamente estirado frente a él con el puño cerrado. Hinata estaba al lado izquierdo de Naruto con la misma pose solo que con el pie derecho adelante, el izquierdo atrás, el brazo derecho alzado y el brazo izquierdo a la par con sus hombros con las palmas extendidas.

\- Bien…¡ QUE EMPIECE EL SHOW DATEBAYO!- grito Naruto mientras se lanzaba junto con Hinata en la dirección de sus enemigos.

 **WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Bien chicos alfin termine el cap. 5, y si no entienden algo del cap. no se preocupen, me lo dicen por mensaje privado y así les respondo.

Gracias a todos por leer este fic, perdón enserio la tardanza y todo eso, les quiero nos estamos leyendo!

Hazme feliz y déjame un lindo review, aunque sea para reclamar xD hahaha.

Sigan la flechiiitaaaaaa ^w^

I

I

I

I

V


	6. Despedida

Hola, buenas a todos, primero lo primero, debo pedir perdón a todos y cada uno de los que siguieron esta y mi otra historia, enserio deseaba poder seguirlas y terminarlas como quería, pero han sucedido muchas cosas este año.

Creo que le debo una explicación a cada un así que los que deseen leer esto aquí va:

Los más cercanos a mí dentro de FF sabían que tengo familia, al mismo tiempo estoy en los estudios y trabajo, fui padre a los 15 años y aun con todo en contra logre sacar adelante junto a mi amada a nuestra pequeña familia, mi pequeña creció sana y se volvió nuestro sol, era todo lo que podía pedir. Todo me iba de maravillas, pero como decía, me iba, ahora bueno… no tengo nada excepto mi trabajo, a mediados de la semana subsiguiente a la subida del último capítulo de mi fic sobre Naruto el 4to Sennin tuve un accidente automovilístico.

Junto a mi familia nos dirigíamos hacia nuestra casa luego de pasar un agradable momento en el cumpleaños de un tío de mi Señora, cuando a mitad de camino fuimos embestidos por otro móvil, como íbamos por carretera la colisión fue tremenda y sobre todo porque nos embistió de una forma en la cual no pude entender, ya que aunque en algunos tramos la carretera tiene sus entradas y salidas aun no comprendo o es que no quiero comprender el hecho de que por una salida de dicha autopista un vehículo entrase a más de 120km/h… en fin, el auto contrario golpeo por el lado del copiloto… y todo se me apagó. Cuando supe de mi fue casi un mes después, no entendí nada y no podía moverme, termine con el brazo derecho en 5 partes, no lo perdí de milagro, el izquierdo se me rompió en 2, ambas piernas rotas, 3 costillas y la cadera además de no sé cuántas contusiones y variadas heridas más, como se entenderá me desespere, pregunte por mi mujer y mi bebe(8 adorables añitos)… la enfermera que me reviso los signos no dijo nada… el doctor y la doctora que me revisaron un tiempo después tampoco… una semana, no saben lo desesperante que es no saber nada por una semana… hasta que llegaron mis padres y mis suegros… mamá me miro y comenzó a llorar, papá intento consolarla, mi suegra lloro a moco tendido y mi suegro solo toco mi hombro y dijo las palabras más dolorosas de toda mi existencia: "Hijo, se fuerte, sé que esto es doloroso, pero quiero que sepas que no fue tu culpa". Cuando dijo eso algo se rompió dentro de mí, sentí que el mundo se me venía encima: "Los paramédicos intentaron de todo para reanimar a Samanta, pero su pequeño cuerpo no pudo aguantar la fuerza del impacto, Agatha, bueno, ella falleció con el impacto"… luego de eso simplemente no escuche, vi que seguía hablando, pero todo se apagó.

Desperté al otro día, y después de varios meses logre salir del hospital, lo único que me mantuvo cuerdo fue mi familia, mis amigos y FF, leí y leí, imaginando que cada final feliz era de mi familia… gracias por sus bellas historias.

Este mensaje es para TODOS, por favor, POR FAVOR, NUNCA, NUNCA! Tomen alcohol cuando vayan a conducir, el personaje que choco contra nosotros también falleció, iba en estado de ebriedad… si alguna vez llegan a amar a alguien o simplemente se quieren a ustedes mismos, NO BEBA ANTES DE CONDUCIR, por culpa de alguien así perdí a mis reinas, perdí a mi familia, a mi hija, a mi bebe… perdí a mi mujer, a la que era mi todo, la que me regañaba cuando la liaba, la que me aplaudía y se alegraba por mi cuando llegaba con buenas nuevas, la que me celebraba las notas de la Universidad con intensas noches o exquisitas cenas… la que me daba su vida a cambio de nada y que llenaba la mía como nadie… por culpa de alguien en ese estado perdí todo…

Ahora solo estoy trabajando, mi jefa fue amable y se apiado de mí, aún estoy postrado y aunque no lo crean llevo escribiendo esto por casi dos horas, solo tengo una mano habilitada y apenas puedo mover los dedos, pero mi jefa me ocupa en cosas tan importantes en las cuales no requiero de nada, solo un sistema inteligente para utilizar con la mano tal cual esta y mi auricular. Soy algo así como su secretario personal ahora.

Bueno mis queridos lectores, retomando, eso es lo que me sucedió, por tal razón abandono mis fics, si, sé que tal vez no debería haber puesto todo eso, pero siento que les debo al menos la explicación a quienes tan fervientemente me siguieron y ayudaron, pero no desapareceré de FF, es lo que me inspira a vivir, cada historia que leo me encanta o me da la capacidad de que mi imaginación viaje e imagine que mi pequeña Sam y mi amada estén aun conmigo, así que no se sorprendan por ver algún comentario mío aun cuando me tome varios minutos en escribir.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de llegar hasta aquí y leer todo, mis amados amigos de FF, espero que sus vidas sean un éxito y que puedan entender algo importante:

-Vivan sus vidas al máximo, nunca duden, nunca se rindan, si alguien les dice que no se puede cierren esa boca con esfuerzo y dedicación. NADA es imposible, TU te pones los limites.

-Nunca hagan daño a otros, se dañan a ustedes mismos.

-POR FAVOR, REPITO, NO BEBAN AL CONDUCIR.

-Y demuestren SIEMPRE a quienes aman QUE SI LES AMAN. Nunca sabes cuando vayas a verles por última vez.

Termino esto, agradeciendo cada apoyo y cada palabra de quienes siguieron mis fics, y pidiendo su eterno perdón al no poder terminarlos.

Gracias por todo mis lectores y escritores amados… nos estaremos leyendo.

Kitsiu…


End file.
